Mob Rule
by Timberwolfe
Summary: Family is Everything. When you betray the family, you are forever a traitor and you will die a traitor. Those that live to the Mob's Ideals are the chosen ones and are true family. Ras come in, but they do not leave alive, and when the time comes to pledge, you will pedge or no longer be a part of the New Family. That is the Mob, that is how they Rule, and they demand respect.
1. Mob Life

**Chapter 1: Mob Life**

Shadows fell across the grey, red, and blackened bricks of numerous buildings as figures moved across the ground. The shadows turned and lengthened, grew short and grey, before the one in front of the other slowly pulled ahead and led the other shadows no more.

The sound of boots on concrete sounded as the male figure that formed the shadow turned around yet another alleyway and emerged for the first time in thirty minutes onto the sidewalk, before crossing the street and entering another alleyway that was straight. Near the end was a metallic dumpster and as the figure approached, another figure emerged from the other side of the alleyway.

"Kiba, you're late." The second figure commented as the first figure know known as Kiba arrived in front of the dumpster and just outside another sidewalk and street. Kiba wore a winter trench coat and gloves with fur lining the edges.

"Sorry Sir, had to ditch a lot of my shadows if I may be so brutally honest. I think they may be on to me."

"Well, if that is the case, maybe it is time to get out."

"No, I think I-"

Suddenly, outside the alleyway directly in the middle of the street appeared a black van with its tires screeching madly as smoke came up from the concrete. The black door in the middle of the van opened up and suddenly four men were seen in the opening brandishing semi-automatic Uzi's.

"Hey Kiba! The Don says goodbye!"

Bullets shots out of the guns one after another, chattering quickly as the men emptied their magazines. The bullets tore through windows, bricks, metal, street, and flesh, and as soon as it started, the sounding of bullets ended. The men closed the van door and the tires screeched as the van disappeared down the street.

Red liquid ran in small rivers down the alleyway, all stemming from a constantly forming pool of blood before the two bodies that were ridden in bullet holes like swiss cheese. The body with a trench coat shivered, signifying that the man known as Kiba was still alive.

Blood poured out of his wounds, sliding down his arm and covering up his hand, where a small engagement ring became a blood red diamond as Kiba breathed his last.

"Dammit. I'm sorry, Hinata-Chan."

* * *

**(Five Years Prior)**

"Excuse me!" A little girl cried out as she ran past an old Italian looking lady with a lot of groceries. The girl raced forward, passing many people on the streets who were soaking in the last rays of sunshine before the darkness of the night.

The little girl twisted around corners of the sidewalk, almost hitting a piano that was being moved by some workman. The girl saw a piece of cardboard in the middle of the sidewalk and jumped on the segment of wood. The girl's previous speed moved onto the wood and the girl slid underneath the heavy piano.

The young child's hair swept back in the girl's self-made breeze and as she turned another corner, she crashed into a man carrying a bag of toiletries.

"Sorry!" The girl screamed behind her as she continued on past the many streets. All around the girl, transactions were made in the shadows and some outside in the lessened lighting. Glints of metallic blades shined in the sunset and men with blotted side pockets that resembled polished fire sticks.

The girl's raven black hair fell down to her shoulders as she paused at a street crossing to check her bearings and to catch her breath. As soon as she saw the street sign, she smiled before looking both ways and dashed across to the restaurant straight ahead of her.

The raven haired girl ran straight into the glass door and pushed it open to come face to stomach with some burly men who stood by the door, complete in black and carrying hand guns in gun holsters on either side of their sides and in clear view.

The men parted and the girl surged forward a bit and saw the restaurant much better than before. The restaurant was an olden day pizza parlor, which along the right side of the parlor was a bar which at the moment had a few regulars sitting on the connected stools. To the middle of the room were numerous tables on which were many men and a few women with hidden weapons under their various colored jackets. In the very back was another booth where the light from outside still reached and showed four men in deep discussion.

The girl smiled brightly and twirled her way around the various tables, passing some other kids her own age as well as the swirling dancers in the front of the room where the music was playing a little louder than anywhere else. The girl's twelve year old hands were then brought up and pushed herself up on the table.

"Excuse me, Don-Sama."

The four men immediately stopped talking and three of them push themselves back from the table and into the booth seats, leaving one man leaning forward who smiled at the raven haired girl before him. The Don gestured to the girl to come closer and the girl's mouth gasped happily and she pushed herself across the empty table and fell down on the other side, the right side of the Don.

The boys around the Don held small smiles on their faces and knew how much the girl meant to their boss and the crime family. On each of the men's switchblades in their pockets held a red and white fan symbol.

Fugaku Uchiha looked down at what he considered to be his daughter. Though she was not, she praised the Don at an extent that not even his most favored captains and lieutenants held for him, and the whole district under the Uchiha's control knew it.

"Sakura, My Girl and Daughter, what can I do for you this evening?" Fugaku smiled down at Sakura, his adopted daughter who had dyed her hair to match his family's except for a single pink stripe which she insisted on keeping to, ask she had stated, to remind her of her late parents.

"Don-Sama, I was hoping that Sasuke would play with me?" Sakura asked with a hopeful face.

The Don sighed depressingly at what he had to tell his adopted daughter. He hated not being able to give her whatever she required or wanted. Fugaku roughed up Sakura's middle length hair and she smiled, loving the attention. "Unfortunately, Sasuke has reached the age where he cannot play around anymore. It is time for him to learn the family business and study up on the rules and guidelines."

"Oh. O-okay," Sakura responded and a small frown formed on her face. Even though Sakura was adopted with the main family, she lived by herself in a small apartment meant for maybe two people at most. Sakura was a smart child and already knew how to cook quick meals and came to the parlor for the main meals with the family, much like most of the mob that she lived around.

"You know though, I think Ino might need some help at the bar." Fugaku hinted, and skaura gasped happily again.

"Really?"

"Why don't you ask her if you can put on an apron and help out around here. This place could use a happy smile, don't you think?"

"Of course, Don-Sama! I'll do my best!" Sakura beamed before scrambling over the table and rushed over to a fourteen year old blonde who had just walked in for her part time job at the parlor. The men watched as Sakura greeted the blonde happily and plead on her knees to help out, which Ino rolled her eyes at the Don and nodded her head.

"You will do anything for her, Don. Won't you?" One of Fugaku's bodyguards mentioned aloud.

"That I will."

* * *

Five years later, and much of the district had stayed the same, but technology had helped to upgrade the community in more ways than one. The borders between the Uchiha and the other crime families were steady and life was pretty quiet.

Inside the pizza parlor, Sakura could be seen gliding across the polished floor, taking orders as she danced around the tables before moving to the bar and heading back out with pizza, spaghetti, and anything else that the mob family inside the parlor could ask for.

When compared to back then, Sakura was a knockout beauty and simply a beautiful seventeen year old teenager. Sakura's long slender porcelain colored legs kept many eyes upon her lower portions as she crossed and uncrossed them as she twirled. Sakura's upper frame held a generous bust size that many girls would die for and many boys her age had called her out on. Sakura had been a late bloomer, but now she was one of the two figurehead models as well as her best friend Ino for the Uchiha mob.

Sakura's figure resembled the perfect hourglass figure, and she had done nothing to keep herself in check. Sakura's work outfit consisted of a very, _tight_ white blouse which hug her sensuously as well as a very _short_ skirt that when she spun flipped dangerously high so that some men dip themselves low to try to see up it, though it still hid everything from view.

Sakura wore light black sneakers that slipped along the polish floor. Finally, Sakura's short hair as a child now went down to her upper back and with Ino's help, was set in a wavy manner. Still held as a child, Sakura's hair was completely raven black but held a full pink stripe down her right side.

As Sakura worked her way across the restaurant, her smile warmed the room, as it had since the day five years ago when she started working here. She took no pay; her work here was for the Don and for the family. There was no greater honor in the family, as Sakura would say.

Sakura looked over to the Don and saw him smile at her and call her over with his hand. Sakura excused herself from any more orders and quickly paced over to the bar and asked for another girl to cover for her for a moment.

Sakura washed her hands off with a dry towel and made her way to the Don's booth, passing the three high class bodyguards along the way. The Don was always surrounded by at least three guards and they never left his side.

Fugaku smiled as Sakura walked over and stood up to hug her deeply with a bone crushing hug before they both sat down smiling.

"How are you, my daughter?"

"I am superb, Don-Sama! Who would not be in this wonderful year? Though, I wish the boys would stop staring at my ass. They are real idiots, thinking that I can't see them doing so." Sakura giggled as the Don tousled her hair, and when she looked over inside the booth, she saw one of the Don's enforcers for the southern sector of the Uchiha district looking really scared.

"Sakura, my dear, this man is Mikazu, one of my local enforcers for the southern district."

"I recognize him."

"Well, it appears that he has lost a lot of merchandise for us, and I have just told him that he must get it back, but he says that that is something impossible to do."

Sakura nodded her head approvingly and in complete understanding.

"Help me out for a second my dear. What is the most important thing to us, Sakura?" Fukagu asked.

Sakura smiled brightly at the question, as it seemed so simple for her to know that a kid could memorize it. Sakura spoke firmly as she recited her lines. "'Family comes first. Any traitors are dead to us.' Plus, I'd do anything for my family."

"And who is your family, my dear?"

"Why, The Uchiha's of course. You gave me a place to stay, you raised me, you provided for me. I am proud to serve you, Don-Sama." Sakura smiled brightly at her Don.

Fugaku chuckled sadly at how much he has warped this girl's mind into serving the Uchiha beyond that of her own life. It was how he envisioned everyone in his district behaving. A district where everyone was loyal and trustworthy and told the truth to those that it concerned.

Fugaku looked over at Mikazu and shook his head sadly at the enforcer's look of disbelief. "My Sakura is loyal to a fault, Mikazu. In fact, she is the most loyal girl I have. You, Mikazu are not. You took that shipment for yourself and got caught by those outside of us."

"No, p-please, Uchiha-Sama, Don't do this. I'll-I'll get it back." Mikazu pleaded as his voice squeaked.

"Boys, take Mikazu for a drive. Make sure that he is…comfy."

"No! Please!" Mikazu screamed as some of the Don's men grab Mikazu by his arms and began to drag him out of the booth.

As this happened, Fugaku looked towards Sakura and noticed how sad and confused her eyes were by the sudden outcome.

"What's wrong, Sakura...sweetheart? I thought my girl was happy today."

"I Am, Don-Sama. Believe me when I say that truly, I live for the family. It's just…wouldn't mercy be apt this time?"

"You think I'm making a mistake?"

"No!" Sakura breathed out; "Don-Sama never makes mistakes, it is just that a better option could be utilized. Mikazu will do anything for his life now, he has something to strive for. He has a family now, a wife and son at home."

Mikazu stared at the Don, his eyes rimmed with tears. Finally though, Fugaku turned to Mikazu. "You will get the shipment back within twenty four hours. Is that understood?"

Mikazu nodded his head rapidly and the men let him go as he ran out the parlor and on his way to get the merchandise back for the mob. The Don signaled and everyone relaxed.

Fugaku sighed and sat back down before looking over at Sakura who was figiting and looking everywhere but towards him.

"Sakura?" Sakura's eyes still darted everywhere but at the Don. "Sakura? I am not mad at you. In fact, I see that you have grown very smart and wise over the years. Is there anything I can do for you? You have saved me the death on my hands."

"No, there is nothing I want. You've given me everything, Don-Sama."

"Anything child."

"Well…there is one thing that has been on my mind lately."

"What is it?"

"…Can you tell me about my parents? I know they were killed years ago, but I still want to know what happened to them and why." Sakura spoke meekly.

Fugaku sighed and breath out though his mouth. He already knew everything about Sakura's parents' death. He was the one who had them killed. They were traitors to the family. But they had been loyal before they became enemies and the Don's personal friends, and he'd taken Sakura for himself shortly after their demise. He had twisted her into someone who would never disobey him. Earlier, she was scared for simply offering another option. What would conspiracy do to her?

"Sakura, your parents were strong in will and great friends to me growing up." Fugaku spoke as he told mainly truth but inbred some lies to keep Sakura within his reach. She had truly become like a daughter to him. "However, there were traitors in the family at that time, and they almost brought down the Uchiha.

"Your parents were strong, loyal, and worthy of my trust. That is why I insisted on you waitressing here. You are so loyal, and strong in both will and spirit. You uphold all of your ideals and the ideals of the family. You have my ultimate trust beyond anyone else. Do you understand what I mean?"

Sakura smiled more brightly. "Yes Don-Sama, I understand completely. You demand an honest girl out of me and the moral that traitors are an infection and must be removed as soon as possible."

"An infection?" The Don smiled brightly at Sakura's choice of words.

"Yes sir."

"You have been reading the medical books I bought you?"

"Yes, sir." Sakura replied as if she would use anything the Don gave her, which she would. "I thought that maybe I could help out the boys when they get shot. You know, by those _filthy Hyuugas_." Sakura said fiercely at the name of the Uchiha's fiercest enemy. Her views fit in with that of the mob perfectly.

"I have a beautiful and smart girl right next to me," Fugaku sighed happily. "Now, run along and continue to work. I have my own work to do."

"Yes, Don-Sama. Have a blessed and life fulfilling day." Sakura commented before exiting the booth and glided happily over to her best friend and upper classmen, Ino Yamanaka. Ino and Sakura did not go to school, they tutored each other, took quizzes, mentally tested the other physically and emotionally. They were best friends, and Sakura looked at Ino like that of a little sister looking up to an older more experienced one, but one that had done some wrongs that Sakura, the little sister had learned from and knew what was best.

Sakura jumped over the counter, flashing those that were looking and began to clean shot glasses before happy hour and the long night until ten at night when the Uchiha family instituted a no drinking after policy to enforce on drunks.

Ino Yamanaka was a beautiful girl, with the same outfit as Sakura, though her button over her breasts always broke and so therefore her cleavage was always on show. Ino didn't have Sakura's ass, but her blonde hair was rare enough to catch attention, and even most of the mob family believed that Sakura had raven colored hair, besides those that had lived long enough to know the Haruno's before their demise. Ino's hair draped over her right eye where a slash mark had been embedded into Ino's face for lying to the mob a couple times and through it, she glimpsed Sakura's happy demeanor.

"Hey Sakura? Why are you in such a good mood?" Ino asked as she dried a glass with the towel on her shoulder. Sakura was not supposed to serve the alcohol as she was not eighteen, but when drunks yell for her, it's best to appease them and save the furniture another night.

"Nothing, Ino." Sakura smiled backed at Ino, as she turned her head, remembering her talk with the Don about her family being loyal to him. "Just thinking that it's great being part of the family."

Ino snorted at the statement, and Sakura turned her head and shot her a confused look.

"What?"

"It's nothing, Sakura. It's just…"

"What?!" Sakura exclaimed in a whisper. Ino sighed as she turned towards the hallway behind the bar counter and away from the rest of the restaurant, and Sakura followed her to help grab the crates of glasses.

"It's just that people talk when you're not here. The other girls and I think that you'd sleep with every guy in every way possible if the Don even mentioned to demanding it."

"Ino, Don-Sama is kind and fair. He would never do that."

"Maybe not, but Sasuke would."

Sakura shivered as fear crept into her body. "H-he won't be the next Don. Itachi is set to succeed."

"Don't let Sasuke hear you say that."

* * *

Around the center of Konoha, where government buildings were located, a man around the age of nineteen walked between the buildings, inside their alleyways until he came to a dead end. The late teen continued forward into the dead end until he got till the very end and turned to his left where a hidden doorway was located.

The man walked into the door and took out a key and unlocked the door briefly before walking through the doorway and locking it back up. The man found himself in the old hallway of the building and walked forward once more. The bricks near the doorway turned into a metal alloy and into wooden frame with the police badge of Konoha police department holstered upon the wall.

The man had a rare hair color, blonde and ocean blue eyes that conveyed many things and hid all other kinds of emotions besides the smile that was clearly on his face. The man's name was Naruto Namikaze, and he was a police officer.

Naruto made his way into his unit's area which was near the back wall of the building, one of the most secure office areas, but a pain to get to and walk out of. Naruto walked past the situation room and saw one of his partners sitting at his desk. Naruto made his way over and saw him smoking a cigarette.

"Seriously Shikamaru, those things kill you young," Naruto commented as he sat down on the edge of Shikamaru's open air desk. Shikamaru had taken this desk because there was an air intake valve that took away the smell of smoke and that included cigarette smoke as well.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. But I don't plan on living forever. With these new statistics of living until you're one hundred, who really wants to live that long?"

"With or without the love of your life?" Naruto asked.

"Either."

"Well, if I can find a girl to settle down with, then yeah! I'd love that."

"Find a girl? You get asked out by almost all the girls we save out there."

"Just part of the job I guess. You give that girl…Temari a call?"

"No. Not yet. There's a sandstorm over Suna right now."

"Drat. Hey! Where is Kiba?" Naruto stood up as he searched the room. "I haven't seen him in a few days."

"Kiba is dead." Kakashi spoke aloud as he entered the room to the squad under his direct command.

"What? How?"

"Drive by shooting a couple days ago. His handler got shot in the process as well."

"That's…despicable."

The three of them remembered the last two months as clear as day. Naruto and Shikamaru did the paperwork and followed up on leads given by Kiba. Two months ago, Kiba had been inserted into the Uchiha crime family after a previous successful uncover sting in another crime family. In that process, he had turned the Hyuuga's oldest daughter, Hinata into his own informant and after he had left, they had gone out together in secret for the last year.

"How did they find out?"

"Apparently, some media caught Kiba on camera as he exited out the front door of police plaza around the same time with Hinata herself. They were both gunned down a few days ago at around the same time, we presume Kiba first."

Naruto pounded the desk with all his might. The three of them, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, and himself had joined the academy at sixteen and the force at the age seventeen, and had been doing this for two years since their initiation. Now suddenly, Kiba was gone? What could they do?

* * *

**AN: Welcomer to my new story, what do you guys think of it?**


	2. Promises of the Family

**Reader Responses restart for my new story: This is something I will always do for my reviewers, so if you review, expect a response on the next chapter. Okay? Good. Anyways;**

**Dbzgtfan2004: Yes, Naruto and Sakura will always be together, as it should be. ;)**

**Minato 0077: Glad you enjoyed the first chapter so much. Hope to hear from you more :)**

**Logan Locke: My prized Reviewer who made this idea possible. Hello! Funny thing about older films...I have never watched any of them! No godfather, or Sopranos, only based on modern shows like person of interest and the general feel of mobs and how they work, usually. As for kiba's slaying, this is mant as a darker fic, and ties in to Sakura's upbringing, though she is clearly her own person, but her ideals are founded upon the Mob's idealogy. As for you know who...Oh Course he's a prick! He's one in the anime! Why not here? Morally complex, check!**

**Krasni: Glad you like NS because that's where the romance in this fic is. I am honored to present a detailed work, but it has been through my readers and reviewers who had helped me achieve such a thing. If you need proof, look at my earliest work and my previous story before this. BIG Difference. **

**MK Loves NaruSaku: Drowning in blood? Well, this is a dark story, so maybe. We'll see how it plays out overall.**

**6jrz422: Glad you appreciate my new story. Yeah, I felt like Fugaku is a misunderstood parent at times in the anime and since he is vague on his ideals and all, I have made him into a piece of my own character. Wel, I felt like Sakura needed to have a friend with similar background like Ino but who helped to guide Sakura's thoughts somewhat away from the mainstream of the mob, hence her forgiveness as you'll see here. And her hair is black because she is Uchiha, but she has the streak of pink, I always liked girls with a single streak of colored hair; as for the Ark, I'm sadly rooting against Hinata. I think Ino and Sakura have Naruto all they want, Hinata can find someone else. Also, The Ark is possible NSIH, but is still classed as NSI.**

**Darthwizard: Never say those movies, but I'll try to keep that feeling alive for you, my reviewer.**

**Goudro: I will continue to post this, as long as people like you who love my story stay with it. That's my requirement for you.**

* * *

**AN: Welcome!, you have actually clicked to read my next chapter! Thank you for that! Anyways, Glad I've gotten mostly good responses for the start to this story, but for whoever is Guest who reviewed, who said that naruto is Japanese, not Italian. I ask you this: Have the japanese gone to outer space, because there's a fic for that. And American stories; there's a fic for that too. Because as I see it, the characters of Naruto are mainly caucasion, with japanese molded together so they can be both, and caucasion is mainly from europe, aka, Italy/Sicily for those that know the difference.**

**Sorry about the rant, Anyways, lonnnnggg chapter for my readers, so here you go!**

**AN2: Warning, there will be a slight rape scene. this is meant to be a dark story, so skip to the next line break when it begins to skip it, it's rather short so don;t worry about missing too much. It is just meant for plot development.**

**Mob Rule**

**Chapter 2: Promises of the Family**

The afternoon past quickly and soon the moon was high in the sky, its light casting shadows along the ground. Sakura herself was inside the parlor and slowly walked up to the door of the parlor and locked the front door before locking the multiple bolts and locks along the windows to the parlor and tested all of them to make sure they were in place. Sakura looked up at the moon at its height and determined it to be around midnight.

Sakura knew that no one else was here as the parlor actually closed at around ten at night. Sakura was assigned tonight as she was every Saturday night to stay until one in the morning to clean everything and make sure that all was ready for breakfast the next day.

Sakura walked back to the tables, her hands sweeping along them in slight remembeance of all of her time here and, since she had already washed them, began to stack all of the chairs on top of the tables and then when they were all done, began to take the cleaned crates of glasses all the way to the back storage room, where she stacked all of them along the wall nearest to the door.

When Sakura was all done with that, she brought out her mop and bucket and began to add soap and water into it as well as a polishing agent before bring it out to the main area of the parlor where the chemicals soaked in the floor to make sure that it shined so brightly that one could see their reverse image on the floor itself. Sakura sighed a bit because she knew that she was the sole person who did this, but she remembered when she was thirteen how the Don had asked to see his reflection in the floor, and had washed and polished the floor since. Plus, it helped her move faster during the course of the working hours, slipping one way and sliding another quickly between tables.

As Sakura finished up, with hr hands rubbed raw from her work, she placed the mop back in its place behind the bar, just as a rapid knocking sounded on the parlor door. Sakura stretched herself out, groaning at her sore fingers and heard the frantic knocking once more, before deciding to see what the commotion at around one am was all about.

Sakura looked through the glass panels of the parlor to come face to face with her most hated person in the Uchiha mob family, and technically, he was her adopted brother, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke had his regular raven hair in its regular manner and had on his blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol on it, wearing white jeans and a black leather jacket and boots. At the moment, Sasuke's face was full of blood colored cheeks. So...Sasuke was drunk…again. Sakura sighed tiredly; he was a terrible drunk. So with a heavy heart, she made her wy to the door to see what he wanted.

"Open the fucking door already, Sakura." Sasuke's muffled voice called out at Sakura as soon as he saw her approaching the entrance to the parlor. Sakura began the arduous task of undoing the five or so bolts along the top, bottom, and sides to the doors and unlatching the locks near the door handle.

As soon as Sakura twisted the handle to open the door however, Sasuke decided that it was best to kick the door in to save time, so Sakura was sent skidding backwards until she hit the wall behind her. Sakura fell down to her knees and slowly got up and rubbed her spine in agony. Sasuke was already hurting people, Sakura one of his favorites, and as Sakura stumbled forward, she mentally groaned as she noticed that Sasuke had brought friends with him.

Sasuke walked into the parlor, followed by two of his 'guards' if they weren't really just idiots from the district. They were his party friends and they were carrying a rather attractive girl around Sakura's age between them with a stupid smile on all of their faces. They all smelled of booze and pre-sex, and as soon as they glanced at the Don's table, Sakura knew what Sasuke was planning, and got very defensive, something not good to do against Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you cannot!" Sakura told Sasuke off. "You can't take a girl on the Don's table! It is-"

Suddenly, Sasuke had somehow walked up to Sakura and pushed his hands outwards, shoving her harshly into the very railing in front of the bar into her side, bruising her ribs and waist before another shove from the son of the Don pushed Sakura over the counter and onto the ground below. As Sakura groaned in agony and got to the arduous task of getting her body against the bar for support, at the moment, she could only watch in horror as the events unfolded before her.

Sasuke took the girl from his buddies rather fluidly for his drunk state and showed her the parlor before pointing to the Don's booth, the most sacred place that most members of the family, Especially Sakura, praised and worshipped as it was where the Don resided.

"So, what did I tell you?" Sasuke grinned stupidly. "I told you that I could come in here and show you my father's booth."

"Alright then." The girlwas dark blue hair sighed mockingly, as if in defeat. "A deal is a deal. Fuck me Uchiha." And right there, Sakura knew what happened when girls told Sasuke that.

* * *

**Warning-Rape-Skip to next line break if underage, not mentally mature, or mentally prepared. No actual full on description of sexual events but enough to piece it together. Read at own risk.**

Sasuke smirked evilly before slamming the younger girl against the table of the booth, stunning her for a few seconds. Sasuke immediately ripped open the girl's blue blouse, the buttons spraying everywhere along the floor, rolling towards the bar as one touched Sakura's quivering knees. Sakura tried to move to stop them, raising herself up to her feet, beforeher ribs caused her entire body to spasm and fall back down towards the ground; the pain was killing her. The girl's zipper to her skirt was soon broken off the fabric was soon stretched too big that Sasuke easily let it pool to her feet before he picked it up and threw it across the room.

The girl's bra was soon ripped literally off her chest causing her to cry out in the sudden pain, followed by her panties being slid down to her ankle, where it stayed with her high heels. Sasuke quickly spread the girls legs apart, not caring at all at the shame and without warning thrusted completely inside her. Sakura could only watch and hear the scream of the girl from the roughness of the assault.

"Ah! S-Sasuke! Not-so rough! AW! PL-please! L-let me go!" The girl cried out in alarm.

Sasuke did not hear her and instead told his boys to grab her legs and spread her wider on the booth table as he delved even deeper before pushing inside of the girl. By the end of this, the girl was in tears and was struggling to get away.

* * *

**End Scene-Read once more**

Finally, Sakura's body numbed her side and she made her way over to the table and literally grabbed Sasuke off the horse.

"Sasuke! A future Don does not do things like this!" Sakura screamed as she lookk deep into her brother's eyes.

"Boys? Have fun with her." Sasuke called out to his buddies before they began to gangbang the girl, gagging her with some napkins. Sakura immediately moved to help the girl, unable to watch this any longer, when she was pushed back by Sasuke. Sasuke kept pushing until Sakura tripped and fell back inside the bar area. Sasuke walked behind the bar to where Sakura was and leaned down and came down to Sakura's level.

SLAP!

Sakura felt a red stinging on her right cheek and it burned like fire.

SLAP!

Again, Sakura felt the sting but this time it was on her left cheek. Sasuke grabbed Sakura by her collar and dragged her upwards as he slapped her repeatedly harder and harder as Sakura's head slingshoted from side to side as long as Sasuke continued his assault on her face. When Sasuke stopped, Sakura's cheeks were bright red and he stood up and dragged Sakura's face up to his eyes.

"Get lost, bitch!"

Sakura felt her feet being lifted up off the ground and her body being thrown backwards at a fast rate before her eyes widened as pain registered her spine shattering against the glass mirror behind the bar. Sakura's head spun as it collided with the mirror and as Sakura's body fell to the ground, the mirror's broken pieces fell on top and all around her, the cabinet's shelving connecting with the glass mirror dipped down, and alcohol and wine bottles shattered all around Sakura's body. Sasuke smirked at the scene before walking back to the girl to have his way with her some more.

Sakura's head spun with dizzyness as she moved up onto her hands and knees before crying out as glass pierced her hands and knees. All the same, Sakura beared the pain it caused and slowly made her way down the short aisle of the bar to the hallway and, as her knees were weak dragged herself along the walls, leaving a dirty trail of blood from her hands on the wall, finally reached the money room in back where the Don had an office to the left.

Sakura grabbed for the other wall, almost falling falling down again, before twisting the doornob as well as the glass in her hand and making her way inside the Don's office. She saw the desk in the center of the room and breathed deeply before she jumped across the room, grabbing the phone on the Don's desk with her bloody hands and quickly dialed his number, the numbers known by the splotches of blood on the pads. Sakura grimaced from the pain and leaned back into the wall next to the desk as the ringing tone sounded before it ended and a voice she craved for so much in life sounded on the other end.

_"Hello?" A tired voice asked._

"Don-Sama? It's Sakura." Sakura tried to stay awake, but her mind was betraying her telling her knees to die out and she slipped to the bottom of the wall, dragging the phone reciever down with her.

_"It's one in the morning, my daughter. What is wrong? Are you okay?"_

"N-no, I'm not. But Sasuke is here, and he's raping a girl on your Table! The parlor is in disarray!"

_"...Stay there, Sakura. I'll be there shortly."_

The line went dead and Sakura breathed out in satisfaction of at least calling for help. Sakura let herself a few minutes rest and after that brief respite, dragged herself to the hallway opening to the main area which took so much time as it seemed by Sakura. Her mind suddenly remembered that Sasuke had a guy lock the door back up on therir waay in. As Sakura realized this, she turned to the bar and move along the railing in order to open it for the Don, when suddenly the glass and the entirety of the door was busted in. Obviously, they had only locked the handle and not even the dead bolt.

Five Uchiha bodyguards stormed into the parlor and moved across the wet floor as well as Sakura would have on a good day, but this was not a good day for her. Two of the five made their way down the hallway that Sakura had just gone through, Sakura waving them off from stopping to check on her, as she simply leaned on the bar and breathed heavily from over exertion. The other three ran over to Sasuke and his two buddies and pulled them all off and out of the girl who was shivering from the short term memory of being raped.

They dragged the boys over to the side, and Sakura made her way limping as best as she could over to the booth where blood was leaking onto the floor from multiple wounds and openings in the girl's skin and wrapped her arms around the girl. As soon as the girl realized that it was the other girl who had tried to save her, she broke out in tears and crying screams that were muffled as the raped girl hugged Sakura back, her head in the crook of Sakura's shoulder.

"It's okay. It's okay now. No one will hurt you. I'll protect you. I promise." Sakura's eyes teamed up with tears and mumbled sweet nonsense into the girl's ear as they watched the other fight unfold before their eyes.

The girls watched as the Don himself walked through the downed and busted in parlor door followed by three more of his guards. The three guards let the two teens go after giving them a slight beating to their ribs and sides. They quickly zipped themselves up before buttoning up their shirts as well and leaving the parlor altogether.

"Why are you here, Father? I was having a great time." Sasuke complained to his father in a tone that only blood related family could ever use at the Don.

"Looks like you wrecked the parlor." Fugaku's tone was dissaproving as he saw the broken glass everywhere as well as some blood from where her adopted daughter had been stabbed with glass.

"No, that was all my whore of a sister Sakura." Sasuke retorted, accusing Sakura of messing everything up. "She wouldn't get out of the way."

"She did the right thing, Sasuke!" Fugaku sneered at his son. "You were stupid is what you were. It will take all morning to clean this up, after your sister just polished the floors and everything she does for this place! And don't think I can't see the cracks mark on the bar mirror showing that you threw Saklura into it!"

"So what?! I was in the middle of having a good fuck!"

"On my table!" Fugaku shoughted outraged. Everyone around him respected him for the things he did for the family, all except his spoiled son, unlike his un-spoiled daughter, who refused to be spoiled by him.

"So what?! It will be my table soon enough!" Sasuke shouted, making the guards in the room glare at Sasuke's wish that his father, the best of the past Dons was dead.

"That's it, Sasuke! I am sick of all of your antics." Fugaku growled angrily. "First, it was the cars you broke into, then, the multiple girls you fuck like a child! But now, This!...Fucking a Hyuuga!"

Sakura gasped before feeling the girl's body stiffen in her arms. Sakura slowly looked down stared into the girl's eyes and saw the pale, almost blind, eyes of the girl and just now noticed the dark _midnight_ blue hair. Sakura quickly hugged the girl tighter. It didn't matter that she was a Hyuuga. No one should have to go through this.

"Sasuke, go take a walk. Think about what you've done."

"Oh I'll think about it." Sasuke sneered as he walked outside. The Don sighed frustrated before looking over and signaling for Sakura to come to him. Sakura nodded her head once before looking down at the girl in her arms.

"I'll be right back, okay?"

The girl's hands were slowly peeled off of Sakura' ripped skirt and Sakura slowly made her way to her father figure who immediately held Sakura at arm's length and checked her injuries.

Fugaku held back tears that he had never shed before or even now looking at his daughter before him. After Mikoto had died giving birth to Sasuke and his still born twin sister, The Don could only help but treat Sakura as if she was truly an Uchiha.

He looked at the glass still impaled in her knees, thighs and especially on her hands, the blood flowing down her arms, and looked into her eyes and saw her mind tryiung to hide the pain from him. One of his men had reported to him that the back hallway and his office had a trail of blood along the walls. He looked closer and saw the hand marks on Sakura's cheeks and brought his hands up to her face and saw the tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh Sakura." Fugaku sighed deeply as he brought Sakura closer and let her fall apart and actually hug him, a rare honor among family mobs. Fugaku looked at Sakura's hair and noticed that the back was sticky and caked with blood. He combed her hair and watched as some glass fell to the ground behind them.

"I'm alright, Don-Sama."

"Why do you still call me that, Sakura? After all of these years, why not father?" Fugaku asked. She didn't need to be strong right now.

Sakura's eyes dropped a little. "Because I have a father, and I respect you in front of everyone when I call you the Don. The 'Sama' is for my love for you, Father." Sakura finished her explanation and silence passed as her father soothed her.

"You did the right thing calling me. So, what happened?"

"Well, I had just finished mopping the floors when Sasuke slammed on the door and after advising him to leave, let him in. He then…"

"Go on."

"I shouldn't, father. It is disrespectful to your family, Don-Sama."

"You are family. Now, what did my son do?"

"He pushed me into the railings, and then they…ramrodded the girl after she yelled for them to stop. I tried again and Sasuke…" Sakura gulped nervously "…he slapped me and then threw me against the glass. It was so degrading! Then I got up and called you."

"Thank you, Sakura." Fugaku nodded for her to leave, but Sakura stayed put. "What else is bothering you, Sakura?"

"Well, it has to stay in the family, right? We can't called the cops and expect them to leave Sasuke out of this. And if the girl is a Hyuuga, then we have to make peace with them. I just think that maybe a truce can be reached, right?"

Fugaku's hands dropped to his side and stared at his daughter. She was an Uchiha through and through, she was strong in spirit, loyalty, and strength, but she had a single weakness and it had become apparent these past few days. Her weakness was her fear of killing anyone.

"Sakura, this is a Hyuuga girl. One of the cousins to the main family…We can't let her live."

"What? No! She can be compromised with."

"There is no guarantee that she'll keep silent."

"Please! I promised her that I would protect her! That she would be okay."

"Sakura, we have spent the last year forging a truce with the Hyuuga. No one can know about this." Fugaku placed his hands back on Sakura's shoulder as her head bent down low. Slowly, he raised her head to look at him. "I'm afraid, Sakura, that there are just some things that you can't promise in this family. Boys, take her for a drive."

Two of the guards grabbed the raped girl's arms and dragged her screaming through the parlor. The girl looked to Sakura the entire time. "Please! Help me! Pplleeaassee!" The guards took her outside the door and into an awaiting car.

The entire time, Sakura kept her face down, her hands bleeding more than before as her nails dug deep in her skin and punctured further than that of even the glass. The girl was as good as dead, and she could do nothing to prevent it.

* * *

Two days later, Sakura stepped out of the parlor with the sun still in the sky. Usually, she would stay until at least ten at night, but as Sakura was having problems, Ino was nice enough to cover her shift until then. Sakura was not eating. She was not sleeping. All she did was replace her bandages from two days before. Sakura's eyes were blackened from the lack of everything, and Ino had all but forced her into giving up the shift.

Sakura was grateful to have a childhood friend like Ino around. The Don had taken Sasuke for the week to discipline him better than what could possibly be in the district and in Konoha for that manner. Anyways, Sakura needed the time right now to recover the sleep she had lost.

Sakura had on her work attire and as such it was sexy enough to attract much unwanted attention. Men had asked her countless times for sex even though she was still under age. It didn't matter in this town; girls were more willing these days to have sex in a sexual society and men were all too willing to actually commit rape and call it consensual. For that reason, Sakura took out her pepper spray as she always did, and began her way home that was only a few blocks away. She was by no means a virgin , taking men in cars and other places, but her bedroom was safe and sacred. Besides that, she was well known in this neighborhood and was classified as untouchable by the Don himself, so she really had nothing to be worried about. Sakura was glad to be in the family.

As Sakura turned the corner, she knew that she had a straight path left to her apartment. What she didn't know was that she was in view of a blacked out van where a man of twenty sat in the passenger's seat, growling loudly as he crushed the shell of a nut in his palm. Next to him in the middle of the seats was his girlfriend, who smiled devilishly as she sharpened her nails on a filer.

"Let's go."

Sakura walked next to the street on the edge of the sidewalk when she heard the sound of a car speeding up. She then heard the sound of screeching tires and decided to see what all the ruckus was about. Sakura turned to see a black van with its tires screeching as it came to stop just barely behind her.

Sakura's eyes widened as she knew what was happening and turned to run as the van doors opened up and three men in deep midnight blue outfits jumped out and chased her. She made it to the middle of the block, and that was the worst scenario as there was no one around to prevent them from getting her. Sakura turned around, pushing down on the trigger and the pepper spray spread forward, infecting itself into the lead assaulter's eyes.

The man stumbled forward none the less, and inserted his fist deep into Sakura's gut, making her canister fly out of her hands before his two followers moved to grabbing her arms and holding her there as the sprayed men continued to pound away at her stomach.

Soon enough, the van crept up next to the four people and the mobsters began to drag a screaming and spazzing Sakura towards the open black van. Suddenly, gunshots were heard and bullets hit the van's sliding door. The men were in the process of taping Sakura's mouth shut when their grip loosened enough and Sakura pushed herself out of the van and stood up long enough to see Mikazu, the enforcer she had saved earlier in the month. He shot at the van, calling out his men from around the corner when Sakura saw his face turn into one of surprise and she saw a small blood splatter out of Mikazu's neck as a bullet ripped through it, before he fell to the ground, dead.

Sakura screamed through her gag as they pulled her into the van and closed the door. Mikazu's men rounded the corner and pulled their triggers, but the van pulled away, speeding off down the street before pulling off onto the freeway on ramp.

* * *

Inside the van, Sakura screamed incessantly through her gag, as her limbs flashed around in random motions as the men tried to hold her down. Suddenly, the girlfriend in the front of the van came over and straddled Sakura's waist, holding her arms above her head. As soon as Sakura saw who it was, her body froze.

The girl noticed this and smiled as her crazed eyes looked at the scared look on the girl's face under her. The girl grabbed the edge of the tape and suddenly ripped it off. The girl underneath her held in a scream, and the girl laughed aloud.

"Oh, you can take some pain, can't you? You'll be fun to play with."

As she said this, she got off and the boys began to kick at her sides for the next few minutes, causing numerous bruises to form on Sakura's already battered frame and ribs which were still healing from Sasuke's abuse. As the kicking stopped, fists began the assault on her legs and arms, pinching her, bruising her bones and twisting her around before they let her go only for the girl to get back on her.

"You know who I am, right?" The girl asked as she pinched Sakura's cheeks. She watched as Sakura stayed quiet. "My name is Tenten; you may know me as the mental tortures mistress. I absolutely love this job," Tenten breath heavily into Sakura's ear. "It's come to our attention, to me and to my boyfriend, Neji, that you did something to anger us."

Sakura was then held down and still as Tenten reached into her jacket and pulled out a syringe and rubbed her neck and squeezed a bit of the needle as the substance sprayed out, before finding a vein and sticking the needle and injecting the contents inside it into Sakura's bloodstream. As Tenten put the syringe away, she covered the wound and chuckled as Sakura's body slowly stiffened from her head to her hands and finally to her feet.

"What I have just injected inside your body is a very rare type of poison." Tenten smirked. "There is no antidote as it passes and is non-lethal. I can already see your eyes playing out the symptoms. Fear paralysis in which your body goes completely limp and you can do nothing except watch your life flash before you and your mind plays out your worst fears. If you had ingested it, the symptoms would last a couple hours. Being injected directly however; will last three weeks in your system. Of course, you probably won't survive that long."

As Tenten talked, she teasingly cut the buttons off of Sakura's blouse, before her bra covered breasts appeared in plain view as tears flowed down Sakura face at the current and mental fears assaulted her. "You have a lovely figure, Sakura Uchiha." Tenten smiled and watched as Sakura's tried to move at her adopted name being said. "Oh yes, we know you quite well. Anyways, it should be a sin to mar such a body, but the Hyuuga family has rules that must be followed, so I'm afraid you'll have to endure a bit more than most."

Up until now, for the last ten minutes, the wind outside had picked up as the van traveled along the interstate. As Tenten made a signal, one of the Hyuuga family mobsters opened the door, shedding light and the sound of heavy traffic into the van.

Tenten watched madly as Sakura's eyes widen at the rule that she was talking about. Tenten shouted above the wind. "Your body is already acting against the poison, a terrible thing to do with what comes next. Next time you make a promise to a dying Hyuuga, you'd better damn well keep it!"

As soon as Tenten finished talking, she literally threw Sakura out of the van that was going at seventy miles an hour and onto the freeway. Sakura's body floated lifeless as Sakura's eyes scanned everywhere as she saw a car speeding towards her airborne figure.

Sakura's body crashed deeply into the car's front window, making it crack into her body as she sunk into the car's hood as well. The car's driver suddenly freaked and braked rapidly, sending Sakura's unbelted body forward and out of the car and into another lane where she rolled madly along the heated pavement.

Sakura felt everything and knew that multiple bones were broken, twisted, and bruised from over the past days. Sakura urged her body to move, to give her control once more. Finally, Sakura's hip fell out its socket as her legs hit a passing car, and adrenaline pulsed into her system, overcoming the poison and pushing her upper body up just in time to see the bumper of a freight truck speeding towards her.

The truck braked desperately as much as it could, but the bumper and the power behind it crunched into Sakura's body at thirty miles an hour and soon Sakura's body was bleeding all over the freeway, all starting from under the back wheels of the now stopping truck, her arm stuck in the frame of the hitching mechanism in the back and Sakura passed out from the pain, her major functions trying desperately to keep her alive as the sound of sirens sounded far off.


	3. Memories with the Family

**Reviewers;**

**Krasni: You are correct in that Sasuke is complete rubbish, but he is that way for a reason. As for your other comments, they are revealed now in this chapter.**

**Pauwayland: Thank you. I appreciatate that.**

**Logan Locke: It's a dark story Locke, that's what I promised to write. And Sasuke can be a Monster easily. He will deteriorate as mystory progresses. The mutual hatred can be explained right now, in this chapter so i'll leave that for you to read. As for Mob warfare, you'll see where my story flows shortly. And I always see Tenten as reserved but complaining to neji, I just added more Neji's fate dark smile to her persona.**

**7th Demon of Razgriz: If I started a war so soon, I'd be done in a few chapters. This is a shorter story, but still longer than all but my previous story.**

**Guest Reviews: Glad you like the story by the minute; No, she did not hit naruto's car!**

**MK Loves NaruSaku: Pretty much. Enough said.**

**GStarrahhxx72: Yes, this is a dark fanfic, as crime to me is always dark and I can never understand why people fall to that side of their minds, but maybe it's because I have morals and rules that prevent me from actuallydoing such a thing. Sakura may protect herself, but she is a high member of the mob. She Has protection.**

* * *

**AN: Hey guys and welcome back! Just reminding you all that this is menat to be A DARK Story, just to warn you. Not dark for most of the story, but interspersed throughout.**

**Mob Rule**

**Chapter 3: Memories with the Family**

* * *

That night, afterthe sun had long ago set, Naruto was working at his desk, writing up his report on the last bits Kiba found out for them before his timely demise a week ago. Naruto wanted no more than to find these men responsible for the shooting and hoping that they fought back so that he could break their bones and then send them to booking where they would spend the rest of their days behind bars.

As Naruto finished another paragraph of his report, he heard a major commotion next door and decided to see what was going on. He put down his pen and got out of his desk chair before he made his way over to the break room where many officers were staring wide eyed at the television as a news anchor was talking about an event on the freeway.

_Welcome back to the ten o'clock news hour in Konoha. At six p.m. this afternoon, there was an incident on the freeway in which a girl was Literally thrown out of a moving vehicle, where she came into contact with multiple cars before traffic was stopped altogether for emergency crews to arrive._

_At the moment, the police department has refused to give up her identity but we have reports coming in that after three hours in surgery, her internal injuries are just now reported to be stable, and that her injuries, though grave, are now non-life threatening. She will be staying for an indefinite amount of time here at Konoha General._

"Naruto?" A voice called out.

The mention boy turned to see Kakashi from inside his office, waving him to come over. Naruto turned to walk towards his commander still in a daze. How could people do that to a girl? Now, Naruto felt angry again as he knew who would do that. This kind of situation was standard for a mob boss to have done to those in the mob known as liars. So then the real question would be why had the girl lied or failed to tell them about? Maybe she had failed to keep a promise, and her life was put on the line during the process.

"Kakashi-Sempai, what do you need of me?" Naruto asked as he stepped inside his commander's offie.

"Will you please shut the door, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded and shut the door behind him before sitting down in the chair before his sensei's desk. It had to be serious for Kakashi to not abide by his own open-door policy.

"Kakashi-Sempai, is something wrong? I know that Shikamaru and I have been feeling down, but our scores on the range are still as good as ever."

"No, Naruto. You guys are solid for the moment. I was actually wondering if you saw the news just now."

"Yeah, that poor girl! Who would do that?"

"As of now, we don't know, but I am putting you on the case. It's about the girl."

Kakashi slid over the manila folder near his arm and Naruto immediately grabbed it and brought it over to his lap before reading the summary area before slightly dropping his mouth slightly at the name and on her involvements.

Profile: _Sakura Marie Haruno-Uchiha_

"That girl was an Uchiha?"

"Yes. From our reports, she was vaguely adopted into the main family just after her parents were murdered."

"Shouldn't we simply let the Uchiha deal with this issue? It reeks completely of a blood feud. The police shouldn't get involved in such a thing."

"That is not what I am asking of you Naruto. We will be letting the events go on as need be. I want you to get close to this girl. Very close."

"What makes her so special?"

"The higher ups and I agree on this; she is the key to taking down the Uchiha crime family. She is not only adopted into the family, she is a high ranking member of the family as well. She is highly honored and respected. From what our contacts can glimpse, almost all of the family respects her and treats her as if she was the poster daughter of the family itself."

"I hear something twisted coming from you, Sempai."

"Her parents were extremely loyal to the Uchiha family. They were as loyal as befriending the current Don in his teens and continued to do so until their daughter was born. It was then that we tried to recruit them for their daughter's own safety and they tried to go straight.

"The Don found out through a leak however, and had them killed and branded as traitors. Fugaku Uchiha has now twisted their daughter into believing anything he tells her and is loyal to a fault. Just last week, one of our informants had overheard Sakura proclaiming that traitors are like an infection.

"This girl has been kept within the confines of the Uchiha district for the majority of her life. She never went to school, despite her having a high aptitude for knowledge and learning. All of her friends are connected to the mob, she lives in the most secure area of the district itself. Though she is seventeen, she is the registered co-owner of a local pizza parlor with her next door neighbor and fellow waitress Ino Yamanaka, who is your age, two years her senior."

"So what?" Naruto retorted, confused at his senior officer's information. "You think she'll fall for me because she's in that stage of liking older men?"

"Partially yes. But Naruto, this girl has everything in her vicinity. She has been around every single conversation that has ever been said in that parlor, which acts as the Don's base of operations during the daylight hours. She has seen every face that the Don has seen and knows everyone there on a first name basis. To put it simply, we need you...to flip her."

Naruto frowned as he continued to look at the profile with a side profile on her business partner. "From what I'm reading, she won't be easy to flip to our side. I'd rather try to flip this girl Ino. I always have a way with blonde women."

"Negative. Ino has been said to be jumpy and nervous. She does not get near the Don at all. The Don treats Sakura like a daughter, more than he evens treats his own sons. Your mission is to flip her."

"Hai Kakashi-Sempai. I will see to it…personally." Naruto stated before he got up and left his sensei's office, on route to the hospital to begin his plan that was now forming in his mind.

* * *

_You are a traitor, my daughter!_

_No! Don-Sama! I haven't done anything to wrong you!_

_You have betrayed me, and you know the punishment for betraying the family._

_Sakura turned to the right, and saw a smiling Sasuke standing there with a shovel._

_No! N- Sakura screamed as she fell back into a hole that was fifteen feet deep and barley bigger than herself. Sakura looked up and saw Sasuke waving good bye before the light began to twinkle on and off as dirt fell upon Sakura, who screamed and pleaded with all her might._

* * *

"NO!" Sakura screamed as she bolted upright in a white linen bed. Sakura immediately winced all over as she felt herself bloody all over. Sakura slowly lied back down, holding in more screams than before. Sakura could tell that she was lucky to have nothing broken. However, she felt pain all over and knew that her bones were bruised all over her young body. She'd be in pain for weeks after this and months full of ghost pains where there were no bruises left, but the mind plays tricks constantly on oneself, and Sakura's mind would only help out with that.

Sakura felt her head spin in pain and felt like she had been hit with a sledgehammer! Seriously! How-oh right~the freight truck! Sakura wondered why she couldn't see half off the room until her hands slowly moved up and touched the right side of her face.

As she felt the linen and her own skin, Sakura could feel how swollen her head was and felt her right eye closed from the bruising. Her right eye was covered diagonally and wrapped around her head and underneath most of her hair, but some was stuck underneath the bandages and they itched like crazy, just as her spine itched. Sakura looked down through her half vision and slowly bent her body over and felt her right foot gingerly and immediately knew that it had been twisted in the wrong way before being corrected. Added to the cuts all over her body, she was a complete and utter mess.

"Excuse me? Are you alright?"

A voice sounded and made Sakura still and suck in air with sudden fright. Someone was in here with her? Sakura looked to her left out of her left eye and had a clear sight of the door, so there was no one there. That meant that there was someone lying in her blind spot, which was half of the room.

Sakura turned her head until her bandages and half of her face were against the pillow behind her. She came face to face with a man with his arm in a sling. The man was around her age, possibly a bit older, but he had his charming qualities no doubt about it. He had hair the shade of the sun, and the sun had kissed his skin wonderfully. His eyes a startling blue and fierce with passion. But what caught Sakura's eye was the bright teeth that he showed with complete honesty and a smile that made Sakura's flutter spontaneously.

"Uh, miss. You're drooling a bit." The injured man next to her tried to point out before grabbing a hankerchief off the dresser. "Here, let me get that for you."

As the man before her wiped her own drool off of her face, Sakura's cheek blushed pink in embarrassment at her open gawking of the perfect specimen before her. Wait just a second. Did she just say perfect? He was just man…a very attractive and-_What are you doing, Sakura?_ Why was her heart fluttering like a hummingbird and her eyes glazed like ice cream?

"W-what happened?" Sakura's first words asked. Her throat was dry and her lips were chapped. She could not really move her arms and limbs because they hurt so much. So she was forced to feel the hummingbirds in her heart again as the boy took a cup from the dresser and slowly pressed it against her mouth. Sakura was quick to gulp it down and would of asked for more if the boy hadn't quickly brought another cup to her mouth.

"W-where are the nurses for this?" Sakura asked sarcastically. She didn't know why, but she didn't want him to stop caring for her, even with only one arm to help her.

"They're underpaid and understaffed, so I asked if I could help out a bit. Besides, helping a beautiful girl like you is definitely worth it." The man comforted er with words of adoration

"I hope you didn't help me go to the bathroom."

The man smiled. "No. A female nurse did that about an hour ago."

"Oh." Sakura sighed dejectedly, before realizing her voice sounded disappointed. "I mean-"

"You wanted to know what happened, right?" The man asked, helping a relieved Sakura past the awkward situation. "Well, you came in a day ago. You've been asleep for that long. The chart says that you'll be here for another two weeks."

"I didn't get your name yet." Sakura bit her lower lip. She sounded so much like a girl asking a guy for his number! That was what Ino did! Not her!

"Do you want me to write my name down? The chart said that you had a concussion as well."

"Yes, please, and your phone number as well if you don't mind…I mean-"

"It's alright. You're probably still a bit delusional."

"Um-I-I…I guess so." Sakura sported a full on blush now. Her words came out before her mind, but she kind of…didn't mind the embarrassment. It felt…natural.

"Well, the name is Naruto. And I'll give you my number on the paper later. If you need me, I'll be in the bed next to you."

Naruto turned to leave, when Sakura called out. "Wait! Um, can I ask another favor?"

"For you? You can ask me for anything."

Sakura moved with all of her will to hold in her painful screams and turned on her side away from Naruto. "Can you…Geez, this is awkward. Can you massage my back? My spine is killing me." Sakura complained.

Silence reigned for what seemed the longest time and Sakura was blushing madly before she slowly felt strong male hands moving softly but with precision along her spine. Sakura let go a breath filled moan, directing Naruto along her back and up to her shoulders and neck.

Naruto continued to massage Sakura's back, she herself feeling the amazing hands that roamed freely across her unhidden back. As time went on, Sakura released more and more moans as Naruto leaned further upon her bed as Sakura had begun to lean back into his open hospital shirted chest.

As Naruto stopped, they stayed where they were, just thinking on the situation. Sakura knew what she was feeling now, and could swear she smelled her own arousal and how aroused she was. This was all some great foreplay where she should now give him head and then he would take her from behind and in full view of whomever so happened to open that door.

Sakura's fantasy shattered from her mindscape when she felt Naruto kiss her neck. _What would he do now? Butterfly kisses?!_

"You have a beautiful back, Sakura." Sakura heard Naruto chuckled, "and an even better ass."

As Naruto got up, Sakura slowly dropped her hand underneath the sheets and her face heated up as her hospital pants were down at her knees. The nurse had forgotten to put her pants back up. Sakura slowly turned to face the boy who had seen her ass and…smiled.

"T-thank you, Naruto. That…makes me blush a lot."

"Oh! I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Trust me when I say that I do not blush easily. Not from most people. Maybe you're just an exception."

"Glad to do that for you. Well, I think I'm going to take a nap. I'll just be in my bed. Can you even get out of your bed?"

"I think I can manage…after I get my pants up." Sakura quipped.

"Right." Naruto smirked. "Well, catch you later."

* * *

Naruto turned the corner around the curtain and Sakura could see his outline lay down in his bed, before forcing her eyes away from his silhouetted physique. Sakura grabbed the remote gingerly and flicked through the channels, finding one on the medical practices of removing a bullet. Sakura was always fascinated with medical stuff and wanted to go to a medical college when she got the time off of waitressing at the parlor.

Unfortunately, she had no chance of attending an actual college as she only had a GED, but no field experience whatsoever. It was more of a hobby for Sakura anyways. She knew how to stitch a guy up, and if books were any guide, then she knew a lot of methods for various things.

"Sakura."

Sakura heard her name called and turned her head to see the Don himself walk into the room. As soon as she saw who it was, Sakura immediately shot up into the bed, tears forming in her eyes from the pain and suddenly falling down her cheeks, as the pain suddenly came back to her.

"Hello-Don—Sa-ma." Sakura managed to call out. Fugaku smiled sadly and coaxed Sakura back down onto the bed to ease her pain. He had asked about his 'daughter' from the doctor, and knew that her internal bruising was on every single bone of her body. The doctors were calling it a miracle that she hadn't shattered her neck on the fall on the car at such a high speed, let alone any other bones. But she had to stay off her feet for at least a week before even moving.

"How are you feeling?" Sakura gave him the stink eye before smiling lightly.

"...I'm ready to get back to helping the family, Don-Sama." Sakura grimaced at the pain. Like Hell she was ready to run around a parlor let alone stand! "After all, family is everything. I'll be back on my feet by tonight."

"I…don't think so, sweetheart."

"What?! But-"

"You just need to relax for now Sakura. You have doctor's orders to stay in this bed for six more days at least before you can even walk. Now, I will find out who did this-"

"It was the Hyuuga, Don-Sama. Specifically Tenten, but it's my fault entirely."

"Well, I don't understand that."

"I should have listened to you, Don-Sama." Sakura sniffled. "I should never have made that promise to the girl. I know what take a drive means when another crime family is involved; drop the body at the border. I guess she talked about my promise before she died."

"We will deal with this, Sakura. The family is behind y-"

"No! I don't want bloodshed, fath-Don-Sama."

"Sakura, they attacked you."

"And we disrespected their cousin to the main house, or in other words, the Don's sister's children. Let us end it here, with a truce. She died, they gave me a serum to make my body go limp and save me from death. It at least shows that they were merciful."

"…Are you sure?"

"…Yes. Tenten doesn't kill, she is hired to instill fear. I'm sure they'll apologize once Sasuke does."

"Very well, my daughter. Speaking of Sasuke, get in here boy!" Fugaku called out and Sasuke came into the room.

Sakura stiffened harshly as Sasuke walked into the room. Just Sasuke being around her had always done this to Sakura. It had all started since…that event. When Sakura had been adopted into the family at the age of ten, the Don had told her the original reason why. He desired for Sakura to marry Sasuke when they got older. However, four years ago, Fugaku called it off for an event had had occured between Sasuke and Sakura.

"Sasuke wishes to apologize to you for what he did to you a few nights ago. Go on, Sasuke."

Sasuke stepped next to the bed on the right side, where Sakura could barely see him. "I am sorry, Sakura-Chan for hurting you. You were in the right, and I was in the wrong. I understand that what you've endured just now is because of me and for that, I am sorry and hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Sakura could literally feel the lies dropping down Sasuke's venomous throat. The reason Sasuke was even still in the running for Don was because of his control of his emotions and how scared and fearful he instilled on others and made people do things and then blackmail them on it.

"I-I forgive you Sasuke." Sakura spoke without looking Sasuke in his eyes. They never forgave each other, and had agreed to never do so. The Don sadly saw his children in a much better light.

"Good! Now then, let us-" The Don began before the buzzing of the cellphone in his pocket demanded his attention. "Hello? MmmHmm…okay…one sec…"

"Excuse me for a couple minutes. Sorry."

The Don turned the corner and stepped out into the hall and made his way down the corridor to somewhere more secure. As soon as he left, Sakura turned her head to stare at Sasuke and saw the angry smirk on his face.

"Don't…you…dare…" Sakura heaved with exhaustion just trying to keep Sasuke away from her, to no avail.

Sasuke leaned down low before wrapping his left hand over Sakura's mouth and moved himself on top of the bed and then on top of Sakura who started to tear up again at the pressure on her bruised body.

"I always loved the chase, Sakura. You know that. Now, be quiet, or else your room neighbor will see more of you than you want."

Sakura's eyes widened as she stayed quiet from then on. Sasuke slowly moved his hands up and down her arms and Sakura's head immediately turned to the right to see if Naruto was watching what was happening. A silhouette of two figures on a bed easily implied sexual deeds.

"Do you know what I am going to do to you when I become Don?" Sasuke whispered darkly into Sakura's ear as he nibbled on it, trying to elicit a moan from her. When he got none, he moved his hand to grabbed Sakura's clothed breast, which got her attention solely on him. "That's better. Do you know? I will tie you up to the table in front of me and watch…just watch as my men use you as a sex toy, to take advantage of you and as time passes, you'll learn to enjoy it and beg…Beg! For it. That is what awaits you in the future of my empire, Haruno."

Sakura's face suddenly contorted into pure anger as she moved to try to buck him off. Sasuke knew better however from years of forceful sex and easily stayed on. It also helped that Sakura was still weak and damaged so she could barely lift her limps and body an inch off the hospital bed.

Sakura's good eye widened suddenly as Sasuke placed his hand underneath her hospital shirt and touched her unrestricted breast. Sakura let a single whimper escape her mouth and Sasuke smiled wider as he unbuttoned the shirt and soon, Sakura's upper covering was pushed aside giving Sasuke a clear view of Sakura's young and blossoming breasts.

Sasuke placed his other hand on Sakura's other breast and squeezed on them so lightly that a breeze could have done so. All the same, Sakura arched her back and her mouth into the mattress to snuff out any sounds. She admitted it now, she liked Naruto, and she didn't want him to wake up to this, to her adopted brother molesting her as he had always done to her.

Sasuke ripped the pillow out from under her head and placed it near her mouth, more for his benefit than hers. "I always loved how sensitive your body was. Even growing up,a single cut had you crying and a simple smack on the ass had your body begging for more. I bet you're even wet down below. Say Sakura, do you remember how we broke off the wedding arrangement, when we played doctor in the boatshed?"

* * *

Sakura's eyes flashed back to three years ago. As Sasuke began to twist her tips and pull them harshly, Sakura gazed off and was forced to remember to back then. Sakura had actually liked Sasuke then and he had just got back from a week-long trip. Sasuke had grabbed Sakura's hand and said that he wanted to try some things out on her. Apparently, the week had been a sex driven learning experience and he wanted to have Sakura test it out.

When they had gotten into the boathouse, Sasuke had told Sakura in a firm voice to strip her clothes off. Sakura had laughed at him until he slapped her and told her to get on with it. Sakura had then peeled off her summer dress and underwear, giving Sasuke his first view of her budding breasts which had come in since last year.

He soon had Sakura lay down on the boat as his hands touched her all over, making her moan at the sensations until his fingers rammed inside her womanhood and caused her to shudder as she experienced her first orgasm. Sasuke had tasted it and didn't like it and had then told her to suck on his fingers.

After she had told him she liked it in fear, Sasuke had demanded a deep throat from her. Sasuke was rough with her and Sakura screamed as Sasuke exploded over her. The Don himself had barged in then and saw Sakura's scared and tear-stricken face and had beat his own son to a near death state as his 'daughter' spent the next three weeks in rehab over the situation.

* * *

As Sasuke in the hospital bed tweaked her breasts once more, Sakura came back to reality as Sasuke took his hands off and edged closer to the bed sheets.

"Do you get yourself off now since I don't do it for you? Do you?!" Sasuke whispered harshly before Sakura nodded her head rapidly. It was no secret; Sakura was a screamer when it happened in the boatshed. "Well, why don't we revisit that happy time long ago."

Just as Sasuke prepared to pull back the bed sheets and shame Sakura further, the sound of the Don approaching made them go back to their original positions. Neither of them wanted the Don to find out about this. Sasuke for punishment; Sakura in shame.

Sasuke placed the pillow back behind her head as Sakura draped the bed sheets up to her neck, blocking all the view of her sweat covered chest, reddened and sensitive breasts, and her lower wetness. Sakura was already ashamed; she was wet downstairs meaning her body liked the attention, she was already and now again horny from the past foreplay and innuendo's, and now she was sexually frustrated down below and couldn't work herself off since she was not inside her soundproofed apartment and instead in a public hospital room with a hot guy next to her who she'd probably mastur-well, get off to.

As the Don walked in, he saw Sakura staring at him with a fear filled look and thought immediately that his son had said or done something terrible.

"Sakura? Are you okay?"

Sakura decided to pull a fake shaking of her head as if to focus on the situation again. "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. The toxin Tenten used…it had some…fear inducing effects. They'll pop up every now and then. I just become so still for a couple seconds is all."

"And you are all well?"

"Of course…Don-Sama."

"Well, I am glad. Come Sasuke. We have other matters to discuss."

"Of course Father. I will see you later, Sakura." Sasuke smiled as he exited the room followed by his father. As soon as they left, Sakura sighed.

"Sasuke is a bastard." Naruto suddenly muttered out loud.

Sakura froze and slowly looked back to the curtain and right there at the end of the curtain where it stopped was Naruto's face on his bed laying on his pillow and looking at her intently.

"H-how much did you see?" Sakura asked in complete shame.

"The silhouette didn't make things very vague, but your face told me that you hated it."

"I don't like him at all." Sakura pleaded for naruto to understand that.

"It's because he's gay." Naruto shook his head and closed his eyes.

Sakura giggled a little. "Yes, I think he is." Sakura's hands moved underneath the bed sheets and arrived on one of her breasts and further down to her womanhood where she traced it slowly, earning a silent moan. She could be silent when she wanted to, and right now after all that had happened since she woke up, Naruto's face and figure were the only things on her mind.


	4. A Friend Outside the Family

**Reviewers;**

**GStarahhxx72: Sasuke abused an innocent minded Sakura in the past, but has never beded her. She is not a virgin, but she would never stoop to Sasuke's level. NaruSaku will have emotion thrown into the mix, and for Sakura, it will be a first in things without just the physical needs of the body, but there will be plenty of that too ;)**

**Nikki1314: Type your review here...**

**Krasni: Itachi is across the seas, in another part of the world. You'll find out more about him later though.**

**7th Demon of Razgriz: You didn't guess? awww, well you'll just have to read then :)**

**Logan Locke: Two relationships, I guess you could say that, though Sasuke just wants to abuse and string Sakura up for others to see and abuse. Naruto...has a different agenda. Kiss on the neck just seems like potential love to me, and the chemistry had to be introduced right away. It's also part of naruto's charm. You'll know what naruto's thinking soon enough. ****Sasuke was never that nice to Sakura growing up, but you have to remember that Sakura as a child growing up idolized the Uchiha name, and Sasuke's breakin of her innocence to a certain degree created a small but noticible dent in her idol for some Uchiha, hence her mercy and slightly altered viewpoints. **

**Mob Rule**

**Chapter 4: Doing Things Outside the Family**

* * *

Two weeks later, laughter was the sole thing heard on the hospital floor in the north wing. It was a very high pitch and childlike laugh that had been heard more and more often as the last two weeks had progressed. Nurses on the floor had smiled wholeheartedly and had had been in a better mood, and even their happiest moods since the laughter had begun. But most of all, the nurses was happy for the poor girl who had been thrown out of a moving vehicle, since laughter was the best medicine for such a traumatic event.

"Naruto! Stop!" Sakura giggled uncontrollably as she rolled on her bed, her laughter echoing all along the room and back into her ears, making her feel so lightheaded and dizzy and when she was dizzy, Sakura always laughed harder. "Stop saying all of those puns! It's not punny!"

"Punny?!" Naruto burst out laughing as well.

"I meant Funny!...Oh Geez!" Sakura banged her head against her pillow as her stomach moved up and down as she suddenly hiccupped and held in her breath to let everything subside.

Sakura had absolutely loved these past two weeks. Ino had stopped by for the first week as well as the Don another time, and no Sasuke while Sakura was still no weak to move. But most of all, Naruto had given her no time at all to be depressed or feel the pain. He cared for her while she was immovable, wiping away her sweat with a wet towel, and almost giving her a sponge bath until a nurse came in and stopped that idea from coming to fruition.

Sakura had learned quite a lot in the past two weeks about Naruto and she had committed them to memory. Naruto worked as an internet security agent as well as being a freelance security officer for private companies who hired him often over the past few years. Naruto had told her that he had taken the courses in high school and the defense arts all his life and had begun his work in high school on the weekends and had moved to full time the day after graduation. His work schedule was flexible and at the moment, he didn't have to pay for rent, so his costs were low.

Naruto told Sakura of his accident, since hers was on her chart, in the news, spoken by the nurses; basically everywhere around her. Naruto had been going home from a job guarding a warehouse at four in the morning when a stray bullet from a gunfight a football field away had hit him in the shoulder. Sakura had asked where he was and he replied that he was very close to home and lived in a sort of neutral zone, an area that Sakura remembered to be an area between the Hyuuga and Uchiha district border lines and so technically it was a powder keg arena for driveby's and warning shots, but contained a pretty peaceful and happy area all around.

Sakura could admit that she had grown to really like Naruto's company. He made her laugh so hard most of the day, keeping her happy with whatever he could. He had made her cry a bit before immediately apologizing and honestly meant it, making him hard to stay mad at. Sakura remembered to a couple days ago when Naruto had been taken out to get his cast taken off and his vitals checked. Sakura had been so bored! And then when she watched television, her mind replayed her time so far with Naruto that she smiled. When he had come back, Sakura had cried happily on the inside and had forced him to stay up until three in the morning explaining what had happened with his cast, he telling the story four times.

Sakura realized when she woke up today that they were both being released today. She didn't know why Naruto had stayed as long as she had, but from the tale he told, maybe the bullet shattered some cartilage which did take a much longer time to heal.

Sakura, with Naruto's help had walked out to the phone and called the Don to inform him that she would just be walking home after she got out, much to the Don's insistence to take a car after such an instance. Sakura admitted that she was a little scared of cars for the moment, and simply wished to walk. She'd be at work tomorrow, much to Ino's insistence to stay off her feet longer, but Ino did convince Sakura to take it slow when she got back, probably just standing at the bar for a week or two.

It shocked Sakura when after two weeks of being in the hospital, her clothes had been in the room closet the entire time. Sakura stood up off of the bed and nodded to Naruto who got up as well. Since the night she had awoken, the curtain separating them had for the most part stayed open, and Sakura had no reason to close it. Naruto had already seen her ass, and…she may have wanted him to smack it a bit if he saw it again, and maybe she'd wiggle it to tempt him to repeat the action a couple more times.

Sakura bit her lip nervously as these potential outcomes surged occasionally through her mind and system. She'd had sex before, guys with handsome faces and silent mouths. She spent time in their beds and cars and back alleys with them sexually for usually a single night, but she never fantasized about the man doing things like this. This fear driven toxin in her system was supposedly gone by now, but maybe it had affected her mind into thinking more sexual desires in vivid detail?

When Sakura picked up her clothes, she realized that they'd been fixed. The buttons had been replaced, the rips sewed up. They looked as good as new. Sakura placed her pile of clothes down on the counter, her panties on top, and stripped out of her hospital pajamas before quickly putting on her panties as well as adjusting her bra so that it fit her snugly. At this point, Sakura had grabbed her skirt and blouse, when she cast a glance at Naruto, in hopes of catching a glimpse of something only men had and she craved at certain times.

Sakura was disappointed when she saw the black camouflage pants he had on. But then he took off his hospital shirt and Sakura saw the bullet wound on his shoulder. Sakura looked closer and noticed that it was beautiful, how it formed a single blemish on his perfect skin, making him more like her, more like…someone in her league. Sakura noticed how conservative and how much Naruto's clothes covered him and looked down at her blouse and skirt and immediately, she thought that the way she dressed for others and not Naruto was pretty…slutty.

Naruto shrugged into his shirt before he sat down to tie up his work boots. These past two weeks had been wonderful and he was getting paid for this part of the job too. He got to talk to a beau-. The reason Naruto's thoughts stopped were because of no one other than Sakura. He looked over to see her in her skimpy underwear holding her clothes in front of her. Her panties were partially see through, with little sakura petals covering the most intimate parts, and her bra was the exact same design, showing parts of her pearly white turned pink breasts while covering other parts of her and her tips.

"Sakura, I appreciate what you're showing me," Naruto chuckled as he looked away. Sakura jumped out of her daze and looked up to see the blush on Naruto's face. He blushed at the sight of her body? Sakura looked down and realized why; her underwear was the sexy kind she sometimes wore when she was more sexually active. Sakura looked to her clothes; they at least covered her better.

"Thanks Naruto." Sakura giggled nervously as she quickly zipped up her skirt and buttoned up her blouse and was completely covered once more. Sakura looked back up and smiled at Naruto while all he did was smile back.

They stayed like that, each of them fully clothed, before Naruto suddenly got up.

"Well! I hope you have a good life Sakura. I hope I can see you around." Naruto called out as he passed her and left the room. As he passed, Sakura's mind was reeling and telling her to do something she never thought she'd actively do. By the time Sakura was moving, a full minute had passed, and she bent down into the closet once more.

Sakura pulled out a backpack that she had been carrying when she was attacked. It really held nothing besides a pair of keys for the parlor and her house keys, but since she had no pockets, she always carried it. She quickly slipped it on and raced out of the room, looking like a student who was late for school. Sakura raced along the hallway making her way to the elevator in the middle of it. However, Sakura saw the doors closing and knew that she'd never make it before she arrived at the closed doors.

Sakura breathed through her mouth, already tired but thinking quickly of where she could go before her eyes caught a sign and raced her way over to the stairwell and made her way down the stairs, her hand sliding along the railing as her feet stumbled down the steps at a rapid rate.

Sakura arrived at the ground floor and shot out of the stairwell and passed the closing doors of the elevator before passing the reception hall and out into the fresh air. Sakura stopped running twenty feet outside the automatic doors and could see a quarter mile in every direction, but there was no one outside at all.

Sakura breathed deeply as her lungs collapsed and dropped her hands to her knees to get her breath back. "Dammit." Sakura cursed as she really wanted to ask for Naruto's number. He had never written it down with his name, and she just wanted to stay in touch.

"Sakura?" Sakura's eyes widened before she whipped her head around to see a confused Naruto looking at her. So…she had beat the elevator after two weeks of staying in bed and still weak? _Damn! Hospital elevators are so slow!_ "Sakura, how did you…get here so fast?"

"T-the stairs. Listen…Naruto…I-" Sakura paused. Her stomach was flipping, her head was becoming fuzzy. Her mouth was dry and she needed water once more, maybe Naruto would feed her some wat- no, she had to do this. "You didn't write your number down for me."

"You actually wanted it?"

"Of course. I've had a great time with you these past few weeks in the hospital and I-well, I was thinking that maybe we could, you know, stay in touch."

"…I'd love to stay in touch with you Sakura." Naruto stated honestly before he took out a paper and pen and wrote down his number. Sakura wanted to scream like a fan girl as he handed the paper over to her. She had his number!

Naruto handed it over to Sakura who placed it in her backpack. "Thanks."

"So, is that all you ran down the stairs for?"

"Well, no I- how did you know I ran?" Sakura asked as her breath sounded heavily.

"You and I are Both weak after all that time in bed, Sakura. That's why I took the elevator. But you, you're breathing hard."

"Oh. Hehehe. Right. Stupid me." Sakura smiled as she stuck her tongue out playfully and bonked herself on the head. "But there was another reason why I ran…I was thinking that maybe…well, more like wondering if maybe we could have one last day together. I have all day to relax, but after two weeks of doing exactly that, I don't want to since that's exactly what we've done."

"You know Sakura, I wish I could…" Sakura's inner self began to cry as she knew the beginning of rejection. Still, she held her head high for the rejection that was no doubt to follow "…and I see no reason why not. Let's spend some time together."

Sakura's face twitched into a smile before she suddenly jumped up and hugged Naruto deeply. "Yay!" Sakura unhooked from Naruto's neck and blushed. "I mean, awesome, I mean, well…if that's okay with you."

As the two of them began to walk around and finally chose a place to watch a movie, Naruto kept looking at Sakura strangely. Sakura noticed his staring and blushed deeply.

_What is he looking at me for? We are just friends spending the day together. Hmm…a friend outside the family. Who knew I'd be able to do that? _Sakura smiled. Today would be a good day.

* * *

Hours passed, and the couple of friends had been everywhere in the city. The movie had been excellent and was a rerun of Despicable Me, a kid like movie, but pure comedy. After that, Sakura had dragged Naruto into a local bookstore and they had spent a good hour or two talking over books such as the Heroes of Olympus and Artemis Fowl. Sakura ended up buying a few books and was ecstatic because she never got to actually 'buy' the books herself, making Naruto a little confused since most people had bought books long before now.

After the trip to the bookstore, Naruto had offered to treat Sakura to dinner and Sakura had been touched at his offer and had readily accepted. They had laughed long after their meal had ended and their waitress, while laughing at their romantic and lovey dovey atmosphere had asked them to leave since they were closing for the night.

As soon as they stepped outside in the summer air, Sakura's eyes glazed over and her fear of the dark as a child came back to her like a storm inside her body. Her eyes saw shadows everywhere and they were coming for her, they were going to kill her, abduct her and hide her somewhere in the shadows, where she could not escape from.

Suddenly, Sakura felt a hand squeeze her own, and Sakura's mind focused on that hand, at the way it interlocked its fingers with hers and Sakura sighed reassured as she watched the shadows back off and disappear and the lights along the sidewalk become brighter once more. Sakura glanced down and saw that it was Naruto's hand interlocked with hers and blushed.

Naruto felt Sakura's hand hold onto his harder and rolled his eyes as he realized that she wasn't going to let go. Naruto looked to Sakura and decided that maybe another hour spent with her wouldn't be so bad.

"Sakura, would you like me to walk you home?"

"Naruto, I'll be honest on this;...I would Love for you to walk me home." Sakura smiled and gripped Naruto's hand harder and together, they made their way to Sakura's house.

* * *

They passed into the neutral zone quickly and spent the next hour just basking in the other's presence as they walked through the Uchiha district, Sakura passively ignoring the waves from others as her mind focused on Naruto alone.

After the hour, they had arrived at Sakura's apartment and Sakura led Naruto up the stairs to the fourth and top floor, where she resided. Sakura and Naruto walked alongside each other as they went up and Sakura playfully asked if Naruto was tired after going up so many stairs, to which he simply smiled back at her.

As they reached the top, Sakura pulled Naruto's hand down along the hallway until they reached the end and were met with a wooden wall and to the right was a hidden short hallway before Sakura's apartment door. Sakura unlocked the door with her keys that naruto helped take out of her backpack and the door swung open, but Sakura stayed outside.

"Well then, I guess it's time for me to say goodnight." Naruto surmised as he moved to kiss Sakura on the cheek.

Sakura knew where he'd kiss her; on the cheek. But her nerves were on end and she was feeling the butterflies in her stomach since their time together had began. She was satisfied with today's outcome and yet her body quivered from wanting. So when Sakura suddenly flinched and moved her cheek to the right, Naruto's lips did not touch her cheek. They touched Sakura's lips.

Naruto's eyes shot open at the same time as Sakura's; their eyes searching the souls of the other as they wondered what do to about the situation. Sakura had slowly reacted for a few seconds and now their lips were pressed against the other, still as a stone, waiting forthe ripple to follow now that that stone had been thrown into the river.

Slowly, but at the same time, the couple's lips began to move forward into the kiss. The lips grew wet and glistened from saliva as breath was exchanged and the sounds of a make out session sounded down into the hallway.

Naruto and Sakura deepened the kiss as Sakura fell back against the rear wall and pulled Naruto with her. Naruto's right hand gripped the back of Sakura's raven haired head and pulled her closer, the act making Sakura moan and open her mouth which allowed Naruto to slowly suck on the back of Sakura's teeth, making her quiver at the action.

Naruto's left hand held Sakura's waist close to his, off the wall. Sakura's own left hand held Naruto's collar so tightly close to her own that he couldn't back out of her mouth at all as her right hand roamed through his golden locks.

The kissing couple broke off slowly, their actions of ghosting passed the other's lips repeatedly and leaning their foreheads against the other as they let out deep breaths. Slowly, Naruto pulled away and moved to leave. He got less than halfway turned around when Sakura gripped her retreating hand.

Naruto looked at Sakura, a little scared and nervous, but Sakura simply smiled and shook her head that Naruto understood as he wouldn't be leaving tonight. Sakura leaned up and locked lips once more with Naruto and this time, it was her tongue inside his mouth. As they parted once more, Sakura walked backwards into her apartment, dragging Naruto who began to kiss her neck and caused her to yip in surprise before they disappeared around the corner.

The door remained open for a good minute before an unbuttoned blouse wearing Sakura reappeared by the door with a loving smile on her face and closed it quickly before the sound of crunching furniture was heard inside the apartment.

* * *

**And Thanks all she wrote!**


	5. Dating In The Family

**Reviewers;**

**Gstarrahhxx72: She knows how to defend herself, but like most people, fear makes most passive to many terrible situations.**

**Krasni: Reaction confirmed.**

**Nickv: Well then, here is more of the story :)**

**2shadowwriter2: Thank you for the comment.**

**7th Demon of Razgriz: Well, the other fichad Sakura falling for naruto as he saved her and they spent time together. If you take into account the time of the first arc in Sorakage, it's around two weeks as well. I just didn't want to write a whole chapter of fluffs while being cooped up in a hospital room. **

**ILuvYouHaters: There will be now that naruto is now known to Sakura. Don't you worry. It's labeled romance for a reason ;)**

**Logan Locke: The day is darkest just before the dawn, and naruto was Sakura's dawn in the last chapter. For Naruto, it's part of his job to seduce and flip Sakura; he's not Supposed to bring emotions into this situation, but as we see in life, everything has emotion and so naruto can't help but feel...something...for the pinkette. Tonsil Hockey and Couch Mombo? Very short but extremely graphic imagery. had to think about that all weekend I did. **

* * *

**Mob Rule**

**Chapter 5: Dating in the Family**

* * *

The sun rose silently into the atmosphere, the moon fading in its rays but still in the bright sky above. Inside a small one bedroom apartment, a pinkette with raven black hair opened her emerald eyes. The eyes were glazed from a happy dream, the girl's mind not wanting to wake up just yet, before pushing her upper body up, straddling the man underneath her.

Sakura looked around, and remembered falling asleep on the couch, where she was now, and the heavy make out session that she and the hunk of a man below her had committed during the course of the night. They didn't have sex, which was an actual rarity for Sakura, because once she kissed a guy, she had always had them fuck her right away, but when thinking back to last night, they never moved into her bedroom; they had been Content... content to stay in their position. Sakura smiled internally; not moving too fast in a relationship, that was definitely new for her and something she felt was just...exciting.

Sakura used her straddling height to look over the room and saw Naruto's shirt and her own tangled together and bunched up in a corner of the room. So that's where her shirt had gone. Sakura knew that Naruto enjoyed her teasing as she had teased him so much last night, ghosting over his clothed manhood with her hands and hip.

Speaking of which, Naruto's shirtless form under her looked absolutely tantalizing with his toned abdomen and shimering sweatmarks from their play from the night before and Sakura's hands dragged slowly across Naruto's abs, her nails grazing against them, until Sakura stopped when they reached his pants.

Sakura felt her lower region grow wet as she felt Naruto's manhood stiff as a board in the morning and rubbing through its confined fabric into her single skimpy underwear of protection. Sakura bit her lower lip as she mewled as the feeling grew slightly and Naruto's member twitched.

He was horny, and Sakura smiled fondly as this could mean that he found her highly attractive, at least physically. Sakura took note of Naruto's hand on her hip while the other had slipped underneath her flimsy skirt and touched her unbound ass cheek. Sakura couldn't really blame him, most guys wanted to touch, but she didn't let them. Naruto was definitely different from the rest of them, at least to her.

Sakura couldn't move from this position on top of Naruto. She was just so fond of it, and wished to bask in it for just a while longer. A note on the table next to the couch's armrest caught Sakura's attention and she saw that it had Ino's signature on it. Sakura groaned as she leaned forward over Naruto's face, her hips caressing naruto's manhood as her bra-covered breast hovered above him as she grabbed the note and leaned back up, her body crying out for attention as she read it.

_Hey Sakura,_

_Really hot boy! I want details, see you at work,_

_Ino_

Sakura let go of the note and let it fall like a feather, twisting and flipping its way to the ground before Sakura leaned down and snuggled deeper into Naruto's chest. She was still tired and after all, she didn't have work until noon.

* * *

At one in the afternoon, everyone's faces were sore of smiling. The reason for this was because of two things; one, the daughter of the mob family had returned to work and was quickly catching up with everyone on what she had missed. The second reason was that Sakura's smile was simply off the charts, she was grinning like a girl with only happy things in her memory bank.

Sakura had originally been assigned the bar to be stationary and ease back into her job as the head moving poster child of the parlor. Instead, she had taken to continue her spinning around the tables like nothing had happened and Sakura had simply taken a two week vacation. Especially now, Sakura was spinning even faster than before, the food being placed faster and Sakura jeering happily at the cooks to speed it up.

"Sakura, you need to take your break." Ino called out to her best friend.

"Awww! Okkaayyy!" Sakura smiled as she came over and leaned against the counter and poured herself some apple juice and shot it down her throat so fast that Ino had to blink her eyes even as Sakura refilled her glass for more.

"Okay, everyone else may not know why you're so happy, but I do. I saw the guy on the couch this morning."

"Yeah, I read your note."

"Good. Soooo…" Ino taunted, making Sakura roll her eyes at Ino's coming questions. "How was he in bed? Did you do it in front of the fireplace? I can totally see you doing that!

"Oh! Ino! What do you take me for? A girl who rides a guy on the first date?!" Sakura teased.

"Well actually…yeah." Ino stated simply. "You've always done that."

"Well, for your information, we didn't actually do that. Actually... all we did was make out," Sakura argued before blushing madly and her smile somehow became even wider than before "…a lot now that i think about it. Besides, Ino, I've seen how many guys you bring up to your room. It's a different guy every other week."

"Sakura, I am of age. I can have sex. I was worried for you having sex since you were fifteen, but maybe you should hold off on this guy. It sounds like he's a keeper."

"Ino, if you'll remember that I've technically been emancipated since I was twelve. I was an adult since I started working here."

"Oh yeah, and a complete child too." Ino laughed out. "Or was you crying over spilling milk on the Don's table at thirteen considered adult behavior?"

"Ino?!" Sakura laughed as she playfully pushed Ino back a bit. "You were the one to trip me."

"You were the one who dared me to do it."

"I didn't think you'd actually do it." Sakura and Ino laughed as they jeered back to each other, until Ino saw the Don getting her attention to get Sakura's.

"Sakura, the Don wants to talk to you." Ino stifled her laughter and informed her friend.

"Oh? Okay." Sakura practically skipped over to the Don and hugged him before sitting down across from him, humming a happy tune that Naruto had hummed last night when he'd rocked her to sleep.

The Don looked at his daughter and saw how hyperactive she seemed and how she fidgeted so much as if she had somewhere else to be nut was content to stay where she was for now. Her eyes showed him that her mind was somewhere else.

"Sakura, why are you so happy today?"

"Huh?! Oh, n-no reason." Sakura stuttered as her teeth sucked on her bottom lip.

"Sakura," Fugaku chided. "Come on. Spell it out for me."

"Okay, well do you remember the boy in the bed next to me at the hospital?" Sakura asked and waited for the Don to nod. As soon as he did, she continued. "Well, you see I kind of asked him to spend the day with me yesterday.

"It was totally spur of the moment and I didn't want to relax." Sakura complained on the relaxing bit. "So we went out to the movies, the bookstore, which by the way are amazing! There are so many books there! Anyways, I got a little scared after he paid for dinner and I asked him to walk me home."

"And?" The Don urged.

"Well, he kind of stayed over." Sakura blushed before realizing what it implied when a guy came over after a date. "No sex! But we made out and kissed and I was the one to practically tell him to stay. I think I really like him Don-Sama. He's a really great guy." Sakura finished in a happy whisper.

The Don studied his daughter carefully with her daydreamed look and her forever reddening cheeks. It was the same look that everyone said his wife had when they'd first gotten together. Fugaku sighed. This man had clearly made a huge impression right under his watchful eye and Sakura was already caught under his spell.

"You say you like this boy?"

"Yes, Don-Sama, and maybe I…I could-well-get your permission?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Your permission to date him?"

"You may date whomever you so choose, Sakura. You know that."

"I know, but I'm just making sure that it plays well with the family. He's not…well he's not connected with any particular family, so he's more neutral than most."

What is his name?"

"Huh? Um, Naruto. Naruto Namikaze."

"You know, Sakura. You may date whomever you choose, but you are right to assume what is right for the family. I would like to meet him. Would you please arrange one?"

"You mean it?! Oh Thank you!" Sakura screamed causing the whole parlor to look at her and burst out laughing at the mood in the air. Sakura raced over to Ino to tell her and soon the girls were jumping in the air and hugging the other happily.

The Don smiled at the scene and signaled his men to approach. "Check out this Naruto Namikaze. Make sure that he's clean."

"Sir, don't you mean dirty?"

"No, Sakura said that he was neutral. If he's dirty, then he works for another family. Find out everything."

"Hai!"

* * *

As Sakura showed up for work, Naruto had arrived at the police station in a disheveled mess in the clothes he had left in when he went to the hospital. Naruto sat down at his desk and immediately began writing his official report and his mentality notes in his journal on the situation.

Naruto began by explaining his time in the hospital. He had arrived in the room just after Sakura had been placed in there after the surgery. Only the head nurse knew who he was and he had watched Sakura through the first night as she was still in critical condition until she awoke.

When Sakura was still asleep, the head nurse had visited him and asked him to help out a bit as he wasn't really 'injured.' Naruto had agreed easily, and after looking at Sakura for a few hours noticed how ripe her lips were, how blessed her body was, how-attractive she was for an _underage female_.

After Sakura had awoken and the awkward scene with the massage, Naruto had retreated to his side and had listened to a report on the girl herself. It was then that he learned that she was emancipated. So really, she was _of age_. Yeah, a great thing to know, right? I mean it was not as if he was going to fuck the girl, right?

But then that bastard had walked into the room and terrified the girl. Naruto was so close to ripping through the curtains and strangling the boy if he took those bed sheets lower. He truly hadn't seen anything but Sakura's face, but it had been only pain and no pleasure written on it.

After that event, it had been late and Naruto had tried to sleep. He had really, really tried, but he kept hearing Sakura whimpering and every time he looked over Sakura's eyes were closed and concentrated. She had been having a nightmare as Naruto listened to her in the bed next to him and then it must have turned into a naughty dream, because Sakura moaned aloud and then Naruto heard her spasming on the bed. What had she been doing?

The two weeks after that first night, Naruto hadn't realized what he was doing. His job was to get close to the girl and he knew that he had accomplished that, but he hit something more than that of a close friend. Naruto was used to the friend zone and had initiated it many times with other girls.

But somehow, his eyes watched Sakura while she slept; he glimpsed Sakura's naked body from time to time through the curtain as the other nurses cleaned her that first week. He focused on her needs above that of his own, massaging her back and neck more often than a close friend would or even should. He cleaned her body with a wet towel to appease her. His jokes; no one got his jokes, let alone laugh at them.

Sakura laughed with him and they got along so well. Naruto's days consisted of blurs of waking up, and spending what seemed like a year with Sakura for the day, before sleeping again. Each day had been full of happiness and then the day to leave came up and shocked the both of them. Naruto had seen the shock on Sakura's face. His mission to hook her onto him was done, and he felt like he hadn't done anything. It felt…natural.

That was when Naruto got scared. And he had watched Sakura stare at herself and him at her. He had to get away from her, create space. Write up this report. He had said goodbye and gotten into the elevator. Elevators are a great thing, you can beat against the walls and no one will hear you. But then he stepped outside and saw Sakura right there in front of him.

She had looked so frail, so nervous, and he hated to say it, but so beautiful. Those words about her back and ass and breasts and stomach and hair, he knew that she was beautiful, but not just in her body, in her personality. She was fair, and just, and kind, understanding. She didn't judge people so easily and was…extremely smart. Smarter than Naruto would ever be.

The date had been all his doing. It was not part of the job; it was to get to know Sakura and the way she smiled reading a book title, the way she leaned her head on him during the movie, and the way she played with his feet with hers during dinner made him so happy and flirtatious. He thought he might have a chance with a girl for once.

Then there was the kiss itself; it was sloppy, wet, and completely...perfect. She tasted of strawberries dipped in nature with a taste of lip gloss. It had taken him all night to memorize that, and he was able to keep his pants on all night.

Naruto woke up to Sakura staring into his eyes and he had smiled like a dumbass! Then she had smiled…then they got dressed…and took an hour to do it while kissing madly. Naruto had to leave then and told her to call him, and she playfully pushed him out of her apartment saying that she'd call him when he got another hard-on, which he did right then so they kissed for another half-hour outside her door before they both left for work.

Naruto sighed and rubbed his fingers through his hair after filing his official report away and saved his personal notes onto his computer. Naruto looked down and saw a sticky note that asked him to come into Kakashi's office at one in the afternoon.

Naruto looked at his watch and noticed that it was one, so he quickly got up and made his way over to the office. Kakashi listened to Naruto as the younger officer told him the summary of his report, and afterwards, took a moment of silence.

"So Naruto, what exactly are you worried about?"

"I just think that I've started an actual relationship with this girl, Sensei. It worries me that I'm starting this whole thing off on a lie. I mean, after this is over, how can this continue?"

"I don't know everything Naruto, but I do know that a true relationship can last through everything. Just answer this question; when you are with Sakura, are you being a cop or are you being your natural unfiltered self?"

"I-…I'm natural." Naruto whispered before a smile formed on his face, a simple happy smile.

The ringing of a phone caused Naruto to break out of his stupor and reached into his police uniform's breast pocket and dug out his phone, and when he saw the number, his smile was instantly back on.

"Sakura?" Kakashi asked knowingly as he read another report.

"Yeah. Do you mind?"

"You're on the clock. Consider talking with her as part of the job."

"Great deal. Thanks." Naruto stood up out of the chair and walk to the corner of the glassed in office. Naruto had given Sakura his work phone which doubled as his home phone as well. He rarely spent time at home anyways. "Namikaze speaking."

"Hey Naruto. It's Sakura." Sakura's voice sounded on the line and the new couple's smiles could easily be heard on the opposite ends.

"Hello my Angel." Naruto cooed.

"Naruto!" Sakura complained as he knew that a blush was forming on her face. "You promised me you wouldn't say that in public."

"I'm not in public. Just at work."

"Well, I'm in public. I work at a restaurant after all."

"Just go to the backroom

….

"Sakura?"

…

"Sakura?"

"…You know, you're really smart sometimes." Sakura groaned as Naruto heard a door closing.

"Glad to be of assistance. I didn't expect you to call me so soon."

"Like this morning?"

"After that."

"Well, my father figure would…like to meet you. I know it sounds awkward, doing this right after a single night together-"

"Sakura, it's not like we've had sex. Just…a lot of touching."

"I liked all that touching. Maybe we can do some more?"

"I-I'd love that."

"Anyways, after last night, I was thinking that maybe you could stop by after work, and we could…define this…relationship and…do other things."

"I'm not working too much today, when do you get off?"

"Well, I'm working till seven. Maybe I can make dinner and we can talk after?"

"I'll be there."

Naruto hung up the phone and turned to Kakashi.

"I have a way in to speak to the Don himself."

"That was quick."

"Apparently, he wants to meet me. The intel was completely right. He must really care about Sakura."

"That's what our reports tell us. By the way, here is Shikamaru's background for you. It's been completed."

"Great. Then I guess we'll find out if it all pays off soon enough."

* * *

"Oh Naruto, that was wonderful." Sakura sighed as she held her stomach and leaned back into the couch's cushions. Naruto chuckled as he washed the dishes off. "Naruto, I said that I'd get the dishes, and that I'd make dinner. What changed?"

"You were tired, and it was only spaghetti."

"I love spaghetti." Sakura mumbled.

"And I love ramen."

"Why didn't you tell me? I have some ramen in the cabinets."

"Really?! I mean-maybe next time."

"Geez Naruto-Kun, you're such a child at times." Sakura giggled when she heard silverware clatter to the floor. Sakura shot up and looked to the kitchen and saw Naruto on the ground trying hurriedly to grab the soapy utensils but they kept sliding aware from him.

Naruto tried as hard as he could to grab the utensils but his hands were slippery with the soap. Suddenly a pair of blue skinny jeans and a pink blouse fell down in front of him. Naruto's frantic eyes looked up to see Sakura's concerned eyes. Sakura did not ask what happened, she just helped pick up the spilled utensils and helped him dry everything up. As Naruto dried off the last dish, Sakura spoke up.

"What happened, Naruto-Kun?" Sakura asked as she saw Naruto stiffen and the plate almost fell off of his hand.

"Huh?"

"Is something wrong?"

"N-no. It's just…you added an honorific to my name."

"It feels natural. This'll be my first actual relationship and I like calling you –Kun."

"Natural." Naruto breathed out. "Then you…would like it if I called you Sakura-Chan?"

Sakura draped her arms around Naruto's neck and her body against his chest, lying him against the island table behind him.

"I wouldn't just like it…I would insist on it, my Naru-Kun." Sakura pressed her lips against Naruto's lips and the couple spent the next few minutes making out on the island, Naruto's arms pinned above him as he let Sakura take full control.

After that, they sat at the table talking about how this would work out.

So, when are good times to call you, Naruto-Kun?"

"You can call me anytime, Sakura-Chan."

"Really? Okay, you can call me as well. Now about…the bedroom situations."

"What about it?"

Well…I've been with a number of guys in the past."

"Oh…how far?"

"All the guys I've been with have had sex with me during the first and only date, Naruto."

"Oh…" Naruto looked away, and Sakura pleaded with him rapidly.

"Please look at me, Naruto. You don't understand why I said that."

"Are you telling me that I'm not worth it?"

"No! I'm saying that I was a whore until now."

"Sakura!"

"Naruto, I didn't have many lovers, but even I know that sex after a single night is not healthy. I was lonely. Those men were light warm blankets to wrap myself in for a nigt and toss into the trash the next day. But you didn't try last night, I didn't try. We just relaxed and embraced each other. I'm ready for sex with you whenever you want, but I just had to tell you that."

"….I've never been with a girl."

"Really?!" Sakrua sounded completely confused by naruto's honest statement. "In this day and age of sex everywhere?"

"No…."

"…I'm glad."

"Why?"

"Naruto-Kun, you're not like other guys. You're kind and-and honest. It makes me wish that I'd saved myself for you."

"I don't care about that, Sakura-Chan. All that matters is that no matter what, we talk about it, okay?"

"Deal."

"So, about meeting your 'father figure'?"

"Oh yeah. Um, well you see, he's the Don.

"As in...The Uchiha Don, since that's your last name."

"Yeah."

"G-great. Just meet one of the most powerful men in the city and hope that he allows me to date the most beautiful girl in the city. Easy."

"Come on, Naruto-Kun. There are models prettier than me."

"Oh, I've seen models," Naruto smiled deeply at Sakura's eyes "…they don't compare to you."

"Oh Naru!" Sakura blushed deeply.

"So, maybe Thursday at the parlor?"

"Yeah. I can give you directions."

"Superb. I can't wait."

* * *

**AN: Now to Reviewand tell me what I need to explain to you my readers!**


	6. Member Of The Family

**Reviews:**

**Krasni: Sakura is feeling more for naruto than anyone else before, Nartuo thought that this would be a simple mission, but his heart is getting in the way, the question is whether he can have both the girl and the mission.**

**Lonely Athena: They are, aren't they? :)**

**7th Demon of Razgriz: Indeed on the meeting, you'll just have to read and find out.**

**Logan Locke: More like on and off, but the thought was always running across my vision dring my writings for oter stories. Hadto write two chapters of tonsil hocky for other stories. Exactly right withnaruto! Simple is not so simple it seems. As for slut shaming, Sasuke ruined her self ideals of herself. Hard to get through those types of things without mental or personality scars.**

**ILuvYouHaters: The Don wouldn't do anything to jeopradize his relationship with Sakura. She is too precious to him.**

* * *

**Mob Rule**

**Chapter 6: A Member of The Family**

* * *

Days came and went and it was soon Thursday. As Sakura leaned back at the lack of customers in the morning, her fingers and hands would not stop shaking in much anticipation. Sakura's hands moved across her uniform wrinkling her shirt completely as if it was soaked in water and perspiration. Her fingers danced across her skirt doing the same thing, making her look like a girl who didn;t know how to use an ironing board.

Sakura could admit that she was nervous. After all, She had the right to be! She had already gone to second base with Naruto and actually had defined the relationship! This was all a formality! So what if Naruto wasn't part of the family? He didn't need to be! But…he was willing to be, Sakura thought as a lone tear trailed down her cheek, and that made all the difference.

He was willing to meet her role model, someone powerful and honor bound. He was worth all of this trouble and much more. A buzzing feeling sounded on the bar behind her and Sakura rushed to turn around and pick it up before answering.

Hello?

_Hey Sakura-Chan,_

Hey, Where are you?

_I'm right outside actually. In fact I can see y-_

Whatever sentence Naruto was saying into the phone was lost on Sakura as she dropped the phone on the bar and she literally slipped on the floor, falling on her stomach before rushing to get up and running out the door.

From inside the parlor, the patrons had a clear window view of the entire scene. The boy who had called Sakura had been looking into the window at her and Sakura was in the middle of the sidewalk outside the entrance, her hair blowing in the breeze as her hands lay at her sides.

The scene unfolded as Sakura swung her head over to the right and saw the boy with a phone to his ear. Sakura immediately ran full-tilt while the blonde threw forward his hands to embrace her. Sakura reached him and jumped directly into his arms, her legs interlocking behind his back as Naruto's hands wrapped around her head and ass to keep her in place as they kissed passionately in the middle of the downtown Uchiha district.

After a few minutes of passion filled tongue and lip action Naruto broke it off as Sakura kept trying to get one last kiss before they linked their arms together and walked through the parlor double doors. As they walked in Sakura saw Naruto's eyes checking the exits and doorways and smile. He knew his security and Sakura knew that the Don could see the eye movements from across the room.

Sakura quickly walked Naruto over to the Don's table and soon stood before the Don himself. For Naruto, this was something that never before had happened and was considered highly dangerous and deadly. Naruto was playing a dangerous game, and he could possibly lose.

"Don-Sama, this is my b-boyfriend, Naruto." Sakura stuttered on the coupled name. She wasn't used to it as of yet. "Naruto, this is my adopted father F-Uchiha-Sama. I call him Don-Sama out of respect."

"It is good to finally meet you Naruto." Fugaku greeted and extended his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, Don-San." Naruto greeted by shaking the extended hand. Sakura watched for a full minute as the two men stared at each other and their hands tightened their grip. The two men slowly smiled and let go.

"Please, sit down and have a drink on me." The couple took their seats across from the Don before they began another stare down.

"I'll get the drinks." Sakura offered as she moved to get up before Ino arrived with them.

"Don't worry, Sakura. The girls and I have your shift covered."

"I was afraid of that." Sakura muttered as she sipped on her strawberry smoothie.

* * *

An hour later, the Don of the Uchiha Crime Family was laughing like a man half his age with Naruto, someone outside the family and a man less than half of the Don's age. He was laughing as much as the Don and everyone could hear the two of them talking about various topics from guns and security, to diplomacy and the latest laws. Politics moved to policies, and moved from art to architecture.

Sakura for her own part was pouting with her arms crossed in front of her like an annoyed child but still held a small content smile on her face. Every time Sakura tried to get up and help out, Ino would cover for her, the Don would ask her to stay down, and Naruto had kept his arm wrapped around her waist in a purely protective manner.

Naruto smiled as he explained what he thought of the Don's questions. This was one of the reasons that Naruto was placed on Kakashi's squad. He made friends easily and found the middle ground in which to talk about and get to know the person in front of him. He didn't only listen or talk, he understood the other's point of view and respected it, helping his projected persona along the way.

As the Don was distracted for a second, Naruto leaned into Sakuras hair and smelled it, earning a giggle from Sakura. "What are you doing Naruto-Kun?" Sakura giggled.

"Just adoring you is all." Naruto whispered into Sakura's ear before nipping and sucking briefly on her earlobe. Naruto was gone so quick and back in place that most only saw Sakura stifled a pleasure filled moan. Sakura looked around embarrassingly before elbowing Naruto in the gut earning a chuckle before she let herself go and laughed as well.

"So Naruto, what exactly do you do for a living?"

"I work as what could be called a security officer. I work both online and on site for various clients and businesses for a steady rate. It varies from time to time on when I work and how much I am employed but I have developed a good client list for most of the year."

"And you began this list all on your own?" The Don asked, intrigued.

"Yes, I did so when I got into high school. I have done martial arts all my life and have a knack for defensive infrastructures on the internet. I use a system which casts multiple clones of the company and when one is accessed, it freezes the computer and transmits to the other systems and records how they got in. It prepares for the future all on its own, and I have to admit that I've gotten good over the years."

"That is astounding to here that such a young man such as yourself with a thriving business.

"Thank you sir."

"Hmm. Naruto, how much do you make a year? On a job?"

"Well, it differs by month and year, but about forty five thousand in the last year. I let the clients decide on how much to pay me, and as long as they can justify their reasoning, I really just go for it."

"…How would you like to work for me, Naruto?"

The atmosphere changed right there. Sakura's off-handed attention shot straight to the table. Don-Sama had offered Naruto a job, a job working for him, a job for the mob. He wanted Naruto to become part of the family. Sakura glanced at Naruto with neutral eyes and saw the shock and thought being put into the situation. Don-Sama only asked these kinds of questions once. there wouldn't be a second time. What would Naruto be willing to do for her? Would he join the mob for her? He had basically just met her. They didn;t even know if what they felt for each other was love yet.

Naruto was shocked. It wasn't supposed to be this simple. With the mobs, it never was. These families were highly extensive and crossed city lines, family borders, and into the government offices. Naruto gulped back wet saliva. He didn't have to take the job, he could be with Sakura outside the family, but something held him there. Maybe he could improvise a bit, stay in the better side of the mob.

"I would possibly consider it, Don-San. I'd like to do my homework beforehand just to be safe. And I should warn you as I do with all of my clients, I don't generally assist with unlawful tactics and holdings. I honestly don't believe that I have the stomach for things like that."

"No, I agree with you. Trust and work as much as you can within the lines that the law provides. Take your time on thinking over a full time position but as a businessman, I often have small jobs for people. I have a shipment coming in tomorrow night at the docks and need some spare hands. Got a rather unpleasant threat that it would be destroyed."

"Well, I have no problem with self-defense, so I suppose I can do some small jobs for you at the moment."

"Great to have you on board, Naruto."

"Of course, Don."

* * *

That night, Sakura walked into her apartment with Naruto in tow with a content smile on her face. Sakura grabbed Naruto's arm and walked through her one bedroom apartment and pushed her bedroom door open and walked in, dragging a slightly pulling Naruto into the room.

"Sakura-Chan, I thought that we agreed to wait."

"Naruto-Kun, I love the way your mind moves straight to sex and yet you're still a virgin. I just wanted to cuddle on something other than the couch."

" I guess I'm okay with that." Naruto smiled and the two were soon cuddling on the bed in the room. Naruto was against the wall with Sakura in front of him and between his legs, her chest on his stomach and her head on his shoulder. Sakura stared off to the right where her bedroom window held the full moon clear in the sky.

Sakura felt herself being moved lightly and suddenly moaned as Naruto began to suckle on her neck and knew that by tomorrow a hickie or two would have formed. Luckily, Naruto was making them in the crook of her neck, a place that could be hidden with her blose collar. Anyways, Sakura's mind was elsewhere. Her mind was on the fact that Naruto was now connected with the mob. It was a clean operation, Sakura knew about the shipment herself and it was just regular software from Suna. But she saw the look Naruto gave her before he accepted the job. He had been asking with his eyes if she wanted him to take the job. Now she wanted him to be closer to her than ever before.

Naruto loved the way that Sakura tasted. Her essence was simply intoxicating. How could the guys she'd been with wish to ever leave her? Naruto wondered if he could ever truly leave her. He felt Sakura's shoulders move and opened his eyes to see Sakura unbuttoning her blouse.

"Sakura-Chan, what are you doing?"

"Just wait and see, Naruto-Kun."

**Warning: Lime ahead**

Sakura came to the last button and shrugged out of it, letting drop around her and showed Naruto a pink Sakura blossomed bra that barely hid anything and yet everything from view. Sakura slowly reached behind her and…

"Sakura-Chan, are you sure you want to show me this? I might go crazy."

"That's what I'm hoping for Naruto-Kun," Sakura smiled as her fingers found the clasp behind her back and undid it. Sakura's bra did not have any shoulder straps and so the bra simply fell away, showing Naruto the white milky flesh that Sakura possessed with pink buds in the center.

Naruto froze right there, his eyes taking in the sight before him. Sakura's breasts were amazingly white, like porcelain, and matched the rest of her skin perfectly, as if they'd been tanned in the sun topless, which made Naruto shiver as the sight pulled him back to now.

Sakura watched Naruto check her out, especially her breasts. He wasn't openly gawking, his eyes scanned her upper feminine self appreciatively, but he wasn't saying anything and that made her self-conscious. "Naruto?"

Her mounds were a perfect size on her and Naruto saw that they were the perfect size for Naruto's hands as well, and he imagined Sakura squeezing them together to accentuate them all the more.

"Naruto?"

Naruto heard Sakura's angelic voice call out to him, but surely she was moaning his name from the heavens that was Sakura and her breasts were the pearly gates.

"Naruto!"

"Huh?" Naruto looked back up at Sakura's face making her smile.

"That's right. My face is up here, Baka."

"S-sorry Sakura-Chan."

"I'm flattered for the attention. Guys don't usually stare at them."

"They are beautiful. Sakura-Chan, you are beautiful."

Sakura blushed and smiled. "Do you want to touch them?" She asked a little nervous.

"I'm allowed to touch?!" Naruto breathed. "I thought I-"

"Naruto-Kun, once I show you a part of me, you can always touch. I am all yours."

To emphasize her point, Sakura reached forward and grabbed Naruto's hands at his sides. She brought them up and then slowly placed them atop her mounds. Sakura held in a moan at his touch and saw Naruto's eyes staring at their hands on her in a childish wonder.

Suddenly, Naruto's hands twitched, and Sakura let out a hearty moan as her hands on Naruto's dropped to the mattress to support herself, and Sakura arched her back, her breasts pushing further into his hands and at his full unbounded mercy.

Naruto looked up and saw the pleasure filled look on her face in that second and saw the utter bliss. He had put that blissful look on her face. He would make that look permanent and lasting.

Sakura moaned against her closed and biting mouth as she felt Naruto's hands begin to glaze across her body, a hand always on her breast.

"Sakura-Chan, you're so sensitive."

Sakura moaned through her lips. "I've always be-EN!...sensitive all over my body. Esp-ECially! Around my feminine parts…"

"So if I go lower…?"

"P-please not yet! Please continue." Sakura breathed as she leaned deeply into Naruto's hair. It was only when she felt a wet tongue on the tip of her breast that she shivered and shaked all over. Naruto's mouth soon sucked on Sakura's breast and engulfed it inside his mouth as much as possible. His tongue encircled her tip and Sakura's moans caught in her throat as a silent girl shuttered at the new sensation.

Naruto hmmned into Sakura's breast and Sakura felt it reverberate through the entirety of her body, making her rub her thighs together to keep her focused down below as the pit of her stomach began to feel warm.

Sakura mewled when Naruto pinched her other tip and played with it between his forefinger and thumb. Sakura pushed herself into Naruto's mouth and began to rub her lower self along Naruto's leg as he raised it deeper into her.

Sakura couldn't take this anymore. It was simply too much stimulation for her. She felt her walls closing around nothing and Sakura began to chant…

"N-naru-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-KUN!" Sakura screamed as she pushed deeply into Naruto's leg and arched her back fully pushing her breasts into Naruto's twisting and pulling mouth, fingers, and tongue, and spasm right there and then.

**End Lime**

As Sakura came back to reality, Naruto let her go and their foreheads touched as they breathed heavily, Sakura more than Naruto.

"My leg's wet." Naruto breathed out in astonishment.

"Sorry. It was too much to hold in anymore."

"Did you just orgasm?"

"I told you I was sensitive, Naru-Kun. But I've never had an orgasm from just upper stimulation before. It was amazing. I've never…felt like I couldn't take it before."

"Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked as he got her attention. "You do not know how much I appreciate what you just did for me. I've never done that with a girl before."

"Really, Naruto?" Sakura asked as they began to cuddle once more, Sakura putting her blouse back on, while leaving her sensitive breasts unbound. "I'd think you'd have a load of girls to satisfy you."

"You would be right; girls have asked me out, and I've said yes. But I never moved on from kissing or felt the way I feel about you."

"Well, I'm glad that I can surprise you. If this relationship lasts, I'll love getting that treatment from you a lot more than just tonight."

"Sakura…I think I have a fetish."

"What is it? Being submissive?"

"I think that's what your fetish is, Sakura." Naruto smiled as he circled her back.

"Correct, I love being submissive for you. So what is it?"

"I think I have a fetish for pleasing women too much."

"Really? Care to test that out?" Sakura smiled as she looked up at Naruto mischievously.

"On what?" Naruto asked before he looked down and saw the predatory look on Sakura's face. They wouldn't be sleeping in the next few hours, and the two of them wondered silently if they would be able to function the next day

* * *

**Duh Duh DUhhh! Now they are moving into uncharted waters!**


	7. Family Trip

**Reviewers;**

**Gstarrahhxx72: Well, there are many more sexy times, especially in this chapter.**

**Logan Locke: Well, We'll see how he is wit his tongue in a quick second. ;) The Don is like the intimadating father in tv shows for the first date, but if you get on theirgood side, they are your biggest ally. We will now skip a bit as you said for naruto is slowly learning more about the structure of the family. Here's more bed tango, haha! I'm happy with this story, but after Sorakage, I feel a littl down at not producing such a pace for any of my future stories. I mean, Sorakagewas a ear and a half in the making, and yet...so crystal clear and bended just right with the series of Naruto. Itachi doesn't play a major role until near the end of the story as he is only mentioned as possibly the next Don, but yes, Sasuke interventuion now, and next chapter.**

**7th Demon: That your shorter name for you as I'm a little drained at the moment. Naruto may have joined the dark side, but he is still a good guy, and he has not lost his viginity as of yet. Somone who saves it does no give it up so fast in any story. As for your sexy girls you sent on me, they were pretty fun to be with. We went on a few dates and made out...a lot. Geez, they know how to kiss, and there wereso many of them!(Lovestruck face :) ) Oh! and the ropes and whips, turns out..they wanted to be submissive, so I took a shot with them. They're taking a rest right now from this morning's activities, hence why I am drained. We had to be quiet so that my friends sleeping over last night didn't wake up. Luckily they didn't. Haha!**

**Krasni: The meeting with the Don was to se the tone for how Naruto's way of life attracts many people towards him and how they come to ilke him as a person. No, you were right that they aren't ready to sleep together. Sakura actually as faith that this relationship could last, and Naruto has both his first time and his job and building love for Sakura to think about. But because of the passion, it makes couples do...sexual things, such as this chapter.**

**ILuvYouHaters: No, but in a few chapters; I didn't want to rush th sex too fast, bt a slowly buildup in sexual acts,such as this chapter however.**

**KidLoco: So you finally found me! Its been a while man! So glad that you like my story so far and I can't wait to show you what I have for the rest of my story.**

* * *

**AN: Hey guys, so this chapter is a little on the short side, but hey! At least I'm constantly updating, right? So read on and enjoy the Lime and plot ahead. **

**Timberwolfe: By the way, it's 7/11 so go to your local seven eleven tores to get a free slurpee!**

**Mob Rule**

**Chapter 7: Family Business**

* * *

**(Three months later)**

**Warning-Lime**

Oh Naruto-Kun! Sakura moaned incessantly into the room as her chest heaved up and down repeatedly. Sakura's eyes fluttered up and down as her eyes glazed over in ecstasy. Sakura's hands were stiff as a board straight to her lower naked form where they held a firm grip onto the blonde locks of a head that was delving deeper into Sakura's womanly folds.

Sakura laid on the edge of her bed, her legs off the bed and supported on the shoulders of her boyfriend of three months Naruto Namikaze. Sakura was bare to the world as the day she was born and biting her lip, almost breaking the skin as Naruto continued to lap up her juices and flick his tongue in random gestures as he explored down below.

Suddenly, Sakura's nipples were clenched between Naruto's forefinger and thumb in each of Naruto's hands.

"OH NARU!" Sakura's voice jumped up a higher octave as pleasure surged through her system.

"Say please, Sakura-Chan." Naruto said muffled through Sakura's heated core.

"N-no, pl-no, Naru, I need it." Sakura's head banged against the mattress and rolled from side to side as her hands pushed Naruto's mouth deeper, but Naruto had stopped and only his breath teased her incessantly. Finally, Sakura could stand it no more. "Please!"

"Please…what?"

"Please eat me out!"

Naruto's tongue flicked deeper than before, touching a part inside Sakura that made her womanly functions move to automatic.

"Naru…Naru..Naru," Sakura chanted as she felt her go "…Naru!"

Waves of pleasure coursed through Sakura and she felt her walls moving to ensnare Naruto's slippery tongue that ate her like a desperate man in need to water. Sakura's head twitched up and that was her mistake as she looked through the valley of her breasts to see Naruto's face imbedded deep into her womanhood as she herself held him there as his hands pinched her sensitive breasts.

Suddenly, another wave shot out, more powerful than before. "NARU!" Naruto's tongue paused before Sakura felt a sucking sensation at her entrance and knew that Naruto was now cleaning her up.

* * *

What seemed like an hour earlier, Naruto had walked in to a robed Sakura and had been treated to a peeling of the robe, a make out session and a hand job and as Naruto said, he was just returning the favor. Over the course of the last three months, Naruto had embraced Sakura's sexual submission to getting her to plead for the final push and she let him please her beyond approach in return. As the feelings and liquids died down, Sakura was able to breathe easier, though her breath was still erratic and came out in short gasps.

Sakura moved up, her legs dropping back to the floor and the two rubbed their cheeks against each other before kissing lightly. "Have I…told you that you have an amazing tongue, Naruto-Kun?"

"Only once every day this week, Sakura-Chan." Naruto smirked into the kiss before Sakura slipped her tongue in and back out of his mouth. "You really love to taste yourself, don't you?"

"No, it's our combined essence. You taste of seafood and ramen and I taste of strawberries and sex. It tastes wonderful."

Naruto and Sakura walked out in their underwear ten minutes later and lay down on the couch, Sakura slightly in front of Naruto as he held her waist. They were watching a morning show detailing the history of Konoha, when Sakura felt Naruto press his nose through her false raven locks. Naruto smelled Sakura's hair and got into a state of dreamy stupor, and he said things hedidn't think about first.

"I love you, Sakura."

Sakura gasped right then and there before twisting her body to face her boyfriend. She saw the honesty in his eyes and immediately, fat clear tears fell down Sakura's face. "I love you too, Naruto."

The two kissed deeply for a few minutes at the realization that this was possibly the pinnacle of their relationship. As Naruto sucked on Sakura's tongue, Sakura bit into Naruto's lower lip as she began to laugh bitterly into their time of affection. Naruto drew back and saw Sakura's body shiver.

What's wrong, Sakura-Chan? I'd thought you'd be happy."

Sakura sniffled. "I am happy. These are tears of joy. It's just…I had planned on telling you tonight on how much I care for you."

"Well, don't worry about it now." Naruto nuzzled into Sakura's neck planting another hickie over her almost faded previous one. "I'll still come over tonight." Sakura's body shivered at the implication and knew that what she'd do to him tonight would seal the amount of love they felt for the other.

* * *

Later that day, in the afternoon, Sakura was walking around the main room of the parlor, washing down the tables as she heard Ino in the backroom doing the inventory for tonight. The Don usually had meetings during and just after dinner and so, Sakura always made sure that the place was perfect for the potential guests and family members arriving.

As Sakura reached over to clean a dirty spot, humming quietly as she thought of her stupendous morning, she heard the door jingle and got into a more lady like position for the customer. When Sakura turned to greet however, she realized that it was the Don himself.

The Don walked into the parlor and his guards followed him shortly. They moved around the parlor and then disappeared into the shadows of the parlor itself. Sakura always shivered when they did that, being in plain view and yet hidden.

"Sakura, my dear." Fugaku greeted with a hug and a fatherly kiss to her forehead. "You seem to glow a bit. Have you and Naruto been-"

"Yes, and please don't ask!" Sakura blushed madly. The Don smiled and nodded. His men had already heard from the neighbor's complaints of what they assumed was happening in that room. "Did-Did you come in early for something?"

"Yes, I came to ask you for something."

"What can I do for you, Don-Sama?:

"Well, it's not really something as much as someone-"

"I'm not liking the sound of this…"

"I was wondering if I could borrow your boyfriend for a few weeks."

"As in right now? But it's our three month anniversary! I had planned-well…"

"Ah! Young Love indeed. Still in the honeymoon phase I see. You see, I am taking a trip overseas and would like him to accompany me for the duration of the trip."

"And you'd like me to ask him?"

"Yes, my dear."

"I'll ask about it, I suppose." Sakura replied, a little glum about the Don spending her private time with her boyfriend, "but it is important right?"

"Very."

"Then I'll ask him."

"You have your ways Sakura. I'm sure that you can…persuade him."

"O-O-Of course."

* * *

That night, Sakura walked into her apartment to see Naruto sitting by the island table with chocolate strawberries and whipped cream in front of him. Since two months ago, Sakura had given Naruto her spare key, retrieving it from Ino who was more than happy to give it up, telling Sakura that she'd better be made the godmother, much to Sakura's embarrassment.

As Sakura closed the door and hung up her light coat for the fall, she saw the dessert and remembered what they were going to do tonight on the table. She walked up to Naruto silently and saw him typing up some stuff on his laptop. As soon as she kissed his neck however, his attention was all on her.

Sakura's blouse was soon ripped open, Sakura having switched to snap buttons due to Naruto breaking off a few of her blouses, and she was against the counter as Naruto kissed her neck and fed her a chocolate strawberry, her favorite dessert and totally sexual at the moment.

"N-Narut-(Moan)…Naruto."

"Yeah?" Naruto asked as he moved lower and Sakura moaned as his hand slipped underneath the cup of her bra.

"Oh! Yeah baby! Mor-NO! Naruto, please a second rest."

Sakura saw Naruto back off and saw the frustration in his body language and how he moved. Sakura may be submissive and Naruto loved teasing and fulfilling her pleasure meters, but when he got started, he loathed stopping. Sakura held herself back. Maybe another hour could wait._ No!_

"What is it?"

"The…Don wants you to go on a trip overseas for a couple weeks. He…He needs another guard and well...he's asking that you. be that extra"

"...I guess I could, but I don't want to leave you." Naruto moved forward and began suckling her neck once more, causing Sakura to lean back into the counter as they heard her flower vase shattering onto the wooden floor behind them. Sakura moaned Naruto's name as his finger moved her bra upwards until her breasts were on view and then held Sakura's nipples and pulled on them, causing Sakura to whine out in pain and much, much pleasure. When he held her there, and she stayed down to keep up the pressure, Naruto stopped kissing her neck and moved to her earlobe. These two things and down below were her weak points and Naruto held them in his grasp.

"But…this is important isn't it? Not just another test of sorts?"

"No. He-(Moan)- he does trust you, honestly. He wouldn't take you otherwise. He just wants to get to know you better."

"Alright then," Naruto smirked into Sakura's ear as Sakura's breath hitched in her throat as she felt Naruto's rogue hand slide her wet panties to the side and left his hand right there before her wet entrance. All three at once, she couldn't handle one let alone three! "But let's make tonight last the two weeks I'll be gone shall we?"

"No…No…Naruto-KUN!"

* * *

The next morning, Sakura stood outside the parlor on the top steps hugging her boyfriend who was getting embarrassed just standing there in front of the Don and the rest of his guard detail. The couple parted and Naruto walked across the sidewalk before opening the door for the Don.

Just as Naruto closed the door, Sakura's heels pounded on the pavement in rapid succession and Naruto turned in time to catch her mid leap and hold her crying form in his arms.

"Hurry back, Naru-Kun." Sakura whispered as she sniffled into his ear.

"As fast as I can." Naruto promised as they smelled each other's hair one last time to hold the memory of the other. Everyone around them sighed; as if they'd need to memorize the other in their memory after three months of making out on those mouths.

Ino had to literally peel Sakura off of Naruto before he with his hair roughed up a bit got back in the car and drove away. Sakura let Ino go back inside while she let herself go and just basked in her own wonderland.

When Sakura let herself gain control of her mind again, she turned around and made her way back inside, only to see some younger mobsters moving the tables around. They were making a viewing platform and extending the stage arena. Sakura saw Ino growling as one of the mobsters walked away from her.

"Ino," Sakura called out as she appeared next to her co-owner. "What is wrong?"

"Sasuke." Ino ground out from between her teeth.

"What has he done now?" Sakura asked before some boxes appeared in her and Ino's hands. Sasuke appeared out of the back room and smiled at them.

"I am throwing a party while my father is gone. And Those," Sasuke smiled devilishly, "are your new uniforms."

Sakura looked closer at the box and as soon as she opened it, she took it out and glared harshly at Sasuke.

"I hate you so much."

* * *

**What hs Sasuke done now?**


	8. Sex in the Family

**Reviewers;**

**Kidloco: You are truly loco, your review had so many errors man! It was hard to read, but I haven't heard from you in a couple stories, try reading Sorakage, just completed it and all and it is a great read!**

**ILuvYouHaters: You go right ahead and kill him in the anime first! He doesn't deserve naruto's kindness and forgiveness.**

**Logan Locke: Naruto has always had a way with words, and s for chery pie...yes, only you :) Detely on't be mil wen Sakura finds out, which won't be in this chapter just yet. Too soon if you ask me, the writer ;) As for costumes, maid outfis don't really fit Sasuke's...mindscape, he likes skin, lot of it, and what do girls wear that shows more than their underwear? Hmm?**

**Krasni: No, you were right again, the Don is indeed in want of naruto, it will be realized why near the end of the story. Also, to keep you interested. :) Well, I didn't want a lemon right away. To me, if you don't want a one night stand, then you make your time with a girl special and romantic. Of course, that's coming from a guy's standpoint. maybe the girl has needs. **

**Gstarrahhxx72: Really? More? I give you a lime and you say lemon, I give you a lemon, and you say two lemons...I don't think I'll ever meet your quota, but I can try ;) As long as there is romance and plot to the story.**

**Happy EverydayLife: Glad you are enjoying a dark story. For one; it's cool to know that you're japanese, it brings your point of view into my story. As for Kun, I am basing it off of two things for why i put it in. #1 Sakura in the anime Always called Sasuke -Kun #2 With naruto praising Sakura-Chan, I feel like Sakura should use it in an endearing manner. Those are My Reasons, but the backround for the actual interpretation is fascinating to know. Thank you for the new thing I got to learn.**

* * *

**AN: Hey you guys! Loved the reviews ssssooooo, Let's get to reading, shall we?**

**Mob Rule**

**Chapter 8: Sex In The Family**

* * *

Two weeks after Naruto and the Don had left, Sakura found herself in the back room of the parlor, which had been converted into a temorary dressing room and grimaced at the outfit she was being forced to wear. Sakura was curling her hair with a hair curler when a second girl walked into the dressing room. Sakura turned around and shared a sigh with the girl as they looked at each other.

The girl's name was Miki and she was a busty brunette who had served at the parlor for a little less than six months. She had a girlish face and was quite the looker to most men and women alike, but these past two weeks had been a terrible thing to happen for girls like Sakura and her brown haired counterpart. On Miki's body was a see through pair of string bikini bottoms and a top that left absolutely nothing to the imagination, while only remaining covered in the least right where the tips of breasts and the smallest part of the crotch area. Sakura should know, since while Miki sported a blue bikini, Sakura sported the exact clone of it except in emerald.

"Sakura, you're up next." Miki called out before she suddenly froze as tears fell down her face and her body fell into Sakura's arms crying as Sakura did her best to calm the girl down before she herself got up and left for the front room. This wasn't even remotely in their job description, and Miki was just a sad victim of the person known as Sasuke. Sakura walked down the hallway, now used to the flashing lights throughout the pizza parlor, if it still was that.

Sasuke had turned the parlor into a strip club and the waitresses took turns between catering to the men in the seats in bikinis or even worse, dancing up on the stage. When you were catering, guys slapped your ass and coped minute long feels, but when you were up on stage, you had all the eyes watching you and saw their fantasies being played out in their eyes.

Sakura reached the side of the stage still in the darkness, and looked up to see her best friend Ino, dancing to her own routine, and was topless once again. There were around ten guys in the parlor this late at night, and Sakura saw Ino's purple top in one guy's hands as he purposely smelled it and looked at what he probably considered his girl.

Ino was the most confident of them, but even she cried after her routines. Sakura watched as Ino's breasts bounced and swayed as Ino flipped expertly around the pole, pushing herself upside down and climbing high up the silver pole before slowly sliding down, her legs spread wide, ending her routine. Ino asked for her top back, and the guy reluctantly threw it, but it past Ino and she knew as well as Sakura that it was done on purpose. Ino turned around and bent down, showing her ass to the men below the stage, before tying the top back on and walking towards Sakura.

"You did great Ino." Sakura spoke in mock encouragement.

"I still feel like a cheap slut, that's what i feel like." Ino hugged Sakura before leaving to take her nap. The storage area in the back had beds, and when Sasuke insisted that they work twenty hours a day since the Don had left, they each took naps to cover that time needed to sleep.

Sakura stepped onto the stage and immediately there were catcalls. They knew she was off the market! She had a boyfriend and was an honorary daughter to the Don, She shouldn't even be doing This! But this was Sasuke's time, so she was considered free game.

Sakura began by twirling around the pole a few times, quickly showing the guys everything. The guys all stood up and came to the edge of the stage to get a better look. The bikini Sakura wore was see through close up, so Sakura kept moving, trying to flip and bend through her routine as fast as she could.

* * *

After fifteen minutes of the embarrassment, Sakura ended in a split on the ground, her eyes gazing up, and cursed her own body as she felt her own breasts sway and there was little doubt that the men were looking in hope that her bikini would come off. Sakura got up and bowed to the audience before moving to the stairs at the side of the stage.

"Sakura, stay up there!" Sasuke called out as he got up from his customized chair with two of the waitresses who had performed earlier and were topless and kissing each other for Sasuke's perverted pleasure. As soon as he passed them on his way to the stage, they stopped and covered their exposed breasts, and watched as Sasuke jumped up on the stage.

"What is it, Sasuke?" Sakura asked with venom in her voice. Last time he had come up, he had forced all the girls to kiss each other and spread their legs on the stage for ten minutes.

"Sakura, these nice men paid good money for fan service. You haven't given them their money's worth."

"I did my routine!"

"Clothed routine. It's not cutting it anymore. Take off the top and do it again."

"No! It's my body, Sasuke! I don't have to-"

Sakura's head snapped to the right as Sasuke's hand backhanded her left cheek. Spit flew out of her mouth, and Sakura fell back down to the stage, stunned. Sasuke leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"I own you, Sakura. It's time you learn your lesson." Sasuke looked at Sakura's body on all fours facing the audience and smirked before he pulled the strings on her top and bottom of the bikini. The fabric fell away, but Sakura was quick to cover her on view breasts and her womanhood from view.

Sakura glared at Sasuke, imagining herself stabbing daggers into his ice cold heart. Sasuke grinned madly back. "Either you show these men everything, or I will tie you and allow them to touch you to their heart's content."

Sakura simply curled into a ball right there and then, making Sasuke glare harder. Sasuke reached down and pulled at Sakura's long hair, making her scream out in pain as her head hit the pole. Sasuke reached down and was about to spread her for the view when suddenly, Sasuke was sent skidding off the stage onto the ground below. The guys could simply look up and stare as the Don's son and looked higher to see a blonde haired male standing in front of Sakura.

"Naruto?" Sakura called out, shivering from the fear.

"It'll be okay Sakura-Chan," Naruto spoke out as he took off his jacket and slowly wrapped it around Sakura's hips, covering her womanhood from view. Sakura got out of her fetal position and covered her breasts until Naruto also took off his outer black shirt, leaving him in his white under shirt and brought it over Sakura's head and covered her breasts from view. Sakura was covered and she hugged Naruto deeply for protecting her body from such a horrible event.

"Hey! Loser!" Sasuke snarled as he pushed himself back up, dusting off his silk purple shirt. Sasuke began to move forward to confront Naruto when Naruto himself spoke up.

"You stay away from Sakura from now on Sasuke." Naruto spoke clearly as he helped Sakura back up.

"I'll do what I want with her." Sasuke smiled crazily. "She is my property!"

"She Was your property, Sas-gay." Naruto jeered making the men around him laugh and Sasuke fume. "She is dating Me. Therefore, I am the only one who may even have the **Chance** to see her for what she truly is and anyone else that She, not You, deems worthy. So stay away from her, **Teme**."

Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her close to him as they walked down the stairs of the stage before moving between the tables through the center aisle heading for the door. Sasuke was twitching as they walked towards him, and as they passed him, Sasuke whirled around, his arm swinging towards Naruto's head.

Naruto saw it coming with ease; Sasuke was not a practiced fighter, he was amateur at best, while Naruto had been trained in combat and had faced numerous fights throughout highschool and in the force. Still, Naruto pushed Sakura forward as he ducked under the punch. Naruto twisted around, pivoting on his feet quickly and launched his own fist deep into Sasuke's gut. Sasuke went flying backwards in a table, causing it to tip over and spill its drinks on Sasuke. Sasuke was fuming red hot now and pushed himself back up.

"That's it! Boys, take him for a drive!"

"No!" Sakura screamed out, but the boys moved in anyways.

**"Leave him!"** A voice called out from the darkened doorway to the parlor, and faces turned to see the Don himself standing in the doorway. The Don walked forward, looking around the parlor in complete disgust.

"Sasuke, what have you done here?" Fugaku asked as he stood apart from the two parties.

"Nothing, now take this loser for a drive! He hit me." Sasuke declared and tried to get his way.

Naruto spoke up then. "The best defense is to immobilize the opponent." The people around the parlor nodded their heads at his statement, completely agreeing with it.

Sasuke saw his own father nodding his head and reached inside his pocket. "Grrh…I'll show you immobilized!" Sasuke took out a switchblade and flicked it out to lock it in place before he charged forward, his arm outstretched to stab Naruto's chest.

Naruto stepped to the side and as Sasuke passed him, he used his hand to chop at his wrist, the knife falling out of Sasuke's hand and into Naruto's. Naruto chopping hand grabbed Sasuke's wrist and pulled him back around himself and threw him back towards the table, before throwing the knife at the table, where it sunk hilt deep in the wood, wobbling next to Sasuke's head.

Sasuke decided to try to mock Naruto and goad him into a fight. "Ha! You missed loser!"

"Unless I was trying to scare you Sasuke." Naruto smirked as he walked through the debris before stopping within a foot of Sasuke. "If you want me dead, **Teme**, then do it yourself, not by some hitmen."

Naruto turned to walk away, and that was when Sasuke reached into his jacket and pulled out a gun, aiming it at Naruto back.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried out, trying in vain to warn him.

Naruto turned around once more, wrapping his hands around the gun, this time twisting around a second time, making Sasuke lose his grip and soon Naruto was holding the gun to Sasuke's head.

"Now, you here and you listen well, Sasuke. Sakura is a free independent woman who deserves so much more than your eyes on her or any of your body for that matter. No one is to touch her while I'm alive and breathing. You got that, Teme?"

"Cr-Crystal." Sasuke grounds out.

Naruto disassembled the gun in a manner of seconds and dropped the parts on the floor. He turned back and walked back to Sakura who was crying hysterically before looking to the Don. The Don nodded his head, and so Naruto led Sakura out of the parlor turned strip club and walked home.

The Don just shook his head at his son, wondering where he went wrong and how stupid his son truly was.

* * *

Naruto walked with Sakura clinging to him across the street and down the block. Sakura's tears turned from fear to joy that he was still alive. As they began to go up the stairs, Sakura's wailing cries quieted and simmered. Naruto used his key and unlocked the apartment door before helping Sakura through the doorway and into her home.

Naruto let go of Sakura's hand to get some things ready for her, but found that he was rooted in place. When he looked back, Sakura's hand had moved to the collar of his shirt. He looked questionably at Sakura when she bit her lip and shook her head.

Sakura reached up on her tip toes and pressed her lips against Naruto's in heated passion. Naruto quickly reciprocated the kiss, remembering that he had been gone from her for two weeks, which felt like two years. Even though this was part of his job, this was all that he could think about and just love her with all his might.

Naruto's hands moved over Sakura's shoulders, cascading through her hair and then down to her ass, where he groped it lightly. Maybe she wanted him to pleasure her some more? He just wanted to glimpse her body that though it was hers to show, he wanted it to be his so much. It just willed him to give into his utmost desires and take her without a care in the world. Then Naruto heard something.

He heard the sound of metal and leather moving. He felt the tug on his belt loops and realized that Sakura's hands as well as her entire mind was focused on undoing his belt! She was frantic with her movements and Naruto was quick to put his hands on hers. His belt undone, his pants button still keeping his pants up.

"Sakura? What are you doing?"

Sakura chose to not answer and instead tried to undo his pants once again, her eyes glazed over. Naruto kept pushing her hands away and after another minute of this, Sakura grew frustrated and pushed off of Naruto, turning around and massaging her forehead.

"Sakura? Is something wrong?"

_"Sakura is a free independent woman who deserves so much more than your eyes on her or any of your body for that matter. No one is to touch her while I'm alive and breathing."_ Sakura repeated Naruto's words, before coming back into Naruto's personal space and sunk her hands down Naruto's pants, until she grasped his member. Naruto was wide-eyed and Sakura smiled.

"I love you, Naruto-Kun."

"And I love you Sakura-Chan."

"Exactly, you have protected me beyond reproach and have made my life truly happy. Naruto…make love to me."

"You mean give you pleasure, right?"

Sakura smiled lovingly as she began to lightly stroke Naruto's manhood back and forth. "No, I mean make love to me in my bedroom, right now."

"All I can say is...as you wish."

* * *

**AN: And there you have it! Decided not to add the sex scene for now, but there will be some later on so don't fret over it!**


	9. Test For The Family

**7th Demon: Just have to read more often I guess. Lucky you, right?**

**Tony Blu: That's what I try to do.**

**GStarrhhxx72: Can't wait...here's more ;) **

**Happy Everyday Life: I understand but at least for now, I will simply abide by what they show and say in naruto. Therefore, I will kep the -Kun attatched for naruto since it was based of of 'Sasuke-Kun' in the first place.**

**Krasni: Of course Sasuke gets put in his place. Naruto knows how to fight; Sasuke is nothing.**

**Kidloco: You were writing spanish or something :)**

**Logan Locke: No arguments for you this time. I agree with everything you wrote out. Perfectly. By the way, spelling errors for me such as capitalizations only occur when I add the last minute touch on the site itself.**

**ILuvYouHaters: No wors to describe Sasuke? Then you know how difficult it was for me to write that part of the story. :)**

**Poetic Fire: When you get to this chapter 9; for your chapter 1 post; Yeah, this is where I came. If you want, I can message you with my new stories, as they come out?**

* * *

**AN: Here you guys go! BTW! I have a week long vacation with the family coming up in the middle of nowhere so no updates until I get back! So...Cliffhanger for a little bit! Have Fun!**

**Mob Rule**

**Chapter 9: Test for the Family**

* * *

**(Three Weeks Later)**

"Oh! Naruto**-Kun!"**

"Sakura-**Chan!"**

The two lovers screamed out their lover's name as Sakura stilled in place, her lover's manhood embedded deeply inside her womanhood as they each rode their waves of ecstasy. As the waves slowly subsided, Sakura's legs that had been above Naruto's shoulders fell numb and fell to the point of almost touching the floor.

Naruto slowly retreated as well, helping Sakura down from the island countertop that was in the kitchen. Sakura's legs finally touched the ground, but as soon as they did, Naruto picked them up and Sakura wrapped them around his waist as he held her up and supported her weight as he walked out of Sakura's kitchen and into the bedroom where he placed Sakura onto her side of the bed.

Naruto lay down beside his lover and Sakura draped his arm around her waist to in between her breasts and held him close. Naruto held Sakura and looked over to see Sakura's eyes closed and saw the smile adorned on her face.

Naruto's fingers brushed along her shoulders, his nails gently grazing against her skin. He wrapped his face in her hair as the scent of their love-making filled the whole apartment. As he felt the euphoria leave him though, he remembered the latest intelligence that he had gathered for the police force.

He had been in the parlor, flirting with Sakura during her less than busy hours when he had overheard of a shipment that was coming in from mist by shipping containers at five in the morning in a week. His team had then searched the containers under the pretext of being a docking crew executing a random check. What had been inside was a container full of various pieces of equipment from furniture, to guns, to drugs, and everything in between.

In total, it was not much at all in the grand scheme of things. And with all of the paperwork and the excess of possible routes, there was no way to connect the shipment to the Uchiha crime syndicate. When Naruto had asked about things, Kakashi had warned him that maybe; just maybe, it was time to get out. Naruto had fiercely told him no, but Kakashi mentioned that if they didn't make a major bust soon, he wouldn't have an option in the case.

Naruto had listened to what Kakashi had said and wondered about his life. But what he truly wondered about was what would happen between him and Sakura. When Naruto looked at his life with her now, he was lying to her completely except when they were together in bed or on a date.

He lied about his background, and yet told her of things about his real childhood. He told her of his true beliefs and how he supported them made Sakura smile and they would continue to argue back and forth happily over the next few days. She trusted him in everything….except when it came to the mob. He remembered back to a couple days after their time having sex for the first time.

* * *

**(Flashback-Two Weeks Prior)**

Naruto and Sakura were preparing dinner together at Sakura's insistence that it would strengthen their relationship. Naruto had reluctantly agreed, and as they made the salad and chopped up the meat and vegetables, he put his plan in motion.

"Hey Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"The Don seems to keep a rather firm hand on his company." Naruto stated as he looked at Sakura

"Well yeah! He has to keep his men in line. He does provide for all of us after all." Sakura giggled and began to cut up the meat that they would add to the salad when all was ready.

"But isn't some of his things on the shadier side of the law?"

"W-what does that mean?" Sakura asked, pausing in her cutting and stared intently at Naruto. In Sakura's mind, something just didn't feel right about Naruto suddenly. This was a rather serious discussion for them to have, and Naruto seemed to have a harder and harsher tone in his voice.

"Well…I saw some of the things that they were carrying. There were some crates of drugs, Sakura. And I-I think the Don knew about it.

"Yeah. And?" Sakura asked, oblivious to the reason why it was bad.

"Shouldn't I report this to the police? I mean, smuggling drugs Is a crime."

H"ow so? It is the people's choice to do drugs or not. They decide in the end if they want to die or not using the drugs. I'm sure Don-Sama isn't guilty of anything." Sakura replied as she washed her hands.

"Sakura," Naruto called to her and Sakura looked to Naruto to see his face set in stone, "have you seen what he does to people?"

"So what if I did?... Sakura gulped a bit. It wasn't sounding good.

"Sakura, I'm not sure I can go through with this anymore. It isn't right."

"**You're not right!"** Sakrua suddenly burst and spouted at her blonde lover. "Don-Sama has been great to me and my family. My mother and father served him until they died and Then! Then he took me in." Sakura sounded as she spoke out her heart's emotions into the conversation, before extending her hands around the room. "Look around you, Naruto. He has provided me with everything I could ever hope for!"

The couple continued to cook and cut while Naruto thought of what she had said aloud. Did she not know what the Uchiha had done to her family?

"...What if your parents had betrayed him, Sakura?" Naruto questioned, hinting at the death of her parents in a burning building after being knocked unconscious first. The Uchiha had been there, and had all but accepted responsibility for that action. Surely, Sakura understood that.

So Naruto was shocked when the back of Sakura's hand came across his face. He looked at her as she breathed heavily.

"Don't you EVER say that again! My parents would never have done that! And your lack in loyalty to the Don and the mob are pathetic!" Sakura held her head as she moved to the island of the table before leaning against it and look at the moon outside. Naruto moved forward to comfort her, but she spoke before he could do anything.

"Get out! I-I don't want you here tonight, just…get out…please." Sakura whispered as tears fell down her face. Naruto abided by her wishes and just left. As soon as the door closed, he heard Sakura's wailing, but left her there to cry. He had pushed to hard and Sakura had enough now to think about.

* * *

**(End Flashback)**

Naruto came back to the present time and sighed in frustration and sadness. Sakura's belief in the mob was too much, and he had pushed all the wrong buttons on her for the subject. Naruto remembered the next morning, he had come back the next day, he had seen the dinner had been burned as well as Sakura's hands, and they had apologized and had **meaningless and aggressive sex** on the island table for the first time.

* * *

At the same night as Naruto thought about this, Fugaku was finishing up his paperwork in the backroom. He sucked on his cigar, knowing that he wouldn't like what he had to do, but this was something that he had to decide for the good of the mob.

"Father? You wanted to see me?" Sasuke called out as he appeared and stood in the doorway.

"Yes, Sasuke. If you would please sit down. I have something very important to inform you."

Sasuke nodded and walked forward into the room before taking the seat in front of the desk. They sat like that for a few minutes, Sasuke still brooding over the ordeal with the loser Naruto from three weeks ago. He had no right to even touch him. And when Sasuke was Don, he would make Naruto suffer for his decisions.

"...Sasuke, I have decided to name Itachi as the next Don." Fugaku stated as he watched his son carefully.

Sasuke's inner thoughts screeched to a sudden and abrupt halt. His father had said that **Itachi,** not **Him**, had received his father's blessing. Just the thought made his blood boil. "What?!" Sasuke suddnly stood up and screamed. "He hates killing people who need to be killed!"

"That may be, but leading is not just about killing, Sasuke. It has never been about killing. It is about the future of the Family. Itachi may not bleed others dry, but he is leading us more towards abiding within the law, and as you should know from me teaching you, a good business with more hidden actions and less major crimes in the limelight will prosper.

"Why not me, father? Surely I am worthy! I can prove it!"

Fugaku sighed sadly, "Sadly, I see now that I have spoiled you too much, Sasuke. You steal cars for the fun of it. You rape girls, of other mobs and strangers alike. I could handle all that, your desire then. But when you tried to take Sakura…"

"She's loyal isn't she? Let her prove it!: Sasuke retorted, venom falling into his voice, relishing the thought of raping his so called pseudo sister. Her body had matured to his satisfaction and of the guys that had tasted her; they had admitted that she was the best they ever had.

"We do not make the family prove themselves that way, Sasuke. You could have had Sakura earlier on in life, when you adored her and were a great friend growing up, but then you completely abused her in secret and now you two hate each other...Besides, she has her boyfriend to keep her happy."

"That loser is a cop! All goody-goody and that crap!"

"He saved our shipments over the last few months, or have you forgotten what the Aburame Mob tried to do?" Fugaku recalled, remembering a shootout where naruto saved the cargo from another mob assault team.

"Yeah yeah, the cops came and good old Naruto talked and showed them our 'clean' shipments. I got it. How about a real test?"

"…I'm listening." Fugaku answered after a minute of peace of mind and leaned forward.

"Get Sakura to tell him about a shipment of drugs coming in at the docks. If he's not a squealer, then no cops will show up."

"Why would he risk his life on that?"

"Just make it big enough is all. Make him come to the meet. He'll bring his boys. I know he's dirty. I'd place my spot as Don on it. Let me expose him!"

"...Very well Sasuke. We'll do it your way, but if he is clean, you know what will happen."

* * *

Days later, the Don was talking with some of his men over the planned course of action. These men knew that the shipment was completely clean and that this was a test for the man known as Naruto, Sakura's boyfriend.

The Don looked over at his daughter and saw her smiling brightly as she waited the tables around them. Fugaku knew that he had to lie to his daughter for this plan to work, but he hated doing such a thing even if this was a good idea to test Naruto before he became a complete and full-fledged member into the Uchiha family.

"Sakura?" The Don called out to his daughter who looked up and smiled at her father figure. "Come over here please."

Sakura smiled wider and quickly made her way to the Don's table and booth and sat next to him and his lieutenants from the old days and even now in these turbulent times. She grew up with these men and they were like cousins and guardians to her.

"Would you like some wine, Sakura?" The Don asked as he poured a glass for her at his table. Now, normally Sakura would say no; she was underage for drinking, but then again, this wine was symbolic and was poured directly from the Don. It was an honor to be received warmly into his inner circle. Wine was only taken out for special occasions and assignments.

"Of course, Don-Sama." The Don handed her the glass and she took a long sip. As Sakura licked her lips at the nice taste, she smiled. "Thank you."

"Sakura, I would like you to to get a message to Naruto for me."

"Of course. What would you like me to say?"

"Tell him that we have a large shipment of Akatsuki coming in on dock 5 this Friday, and that I'd like him to help oversee the shipment's delivery and transit."

Sakura's mind froze for a split second. She knew that she should leave it at that. Just tell Naruto about the shipment and be done with it. So simple that she could tell him tonight when they…had their 'fun' time together. She could just tell him as she had every other time. She was the contact between the Uchiha and Naruto after all. It was her duty to trade messages between them.

But she remembered a few weeks ago and the conversation she had had with Naruto over the selling of drugs within her family. She had the burn marks on her hands to remind her of it. Sakura looked down at her hands and could clearly see where the handle had etched its mark onto her.

Naruto had questioned the Don himself and the very core of the business that he ran. She had never questioned the Don at all and yet her boyfriend questioned everything the family stood for?! What he had said to her and hinted at were things that in truth...she had thought about, but they were things that she had learned long ago never to think about ever again, yet Naruto was making her question everything all over again.

Her parents were an extremely sore subject for Sakura. And now, the Don was telling her to subject Naruto to something he was clear on avoiding and a possible factor to him even joining the mob crime family; Her family! And by bringing up her parents, he had lost the privilege of Sakura holding back vital details such as this.

"D-Don-Sama, I'm not sure that that's a good idea." Sakura spoke, earning a worried look from the Don.

"Why do you say that, Sakura?" Fugaku asked. Did his daughter know whether or not Naruto was a cop as far as his youngest son Sasuke suggested?

"Well, Naruto has spoken to me about the sides of the business and he doesn't seem to have much taste for the shadier side of the family's business."

"Oh," the Don smiled knowingly. "My dear daughter...no one has the stomach for this business right away. Do you think any of us had the stomach for this way of life at first? We grew into it over time. Naruto has come from a well off family and has had a different way of growing up than most. Give him time. He will acquire the taste just as all of us have."

"Really? He'll get used to it?" Sakura asked, a hopeful look adorned on her face.

"Sakura, I really do appreciate your concern. But yes, he'll get used to it. Just tell him to come over to the warehouse on Friday, okay?"

"Thank you for explaining that to me. I'll inform him, Don-Sama." Sakura nodded before moving back to serving the tables and customers of whatever they desired.

* * *

Sakura didn't tell Naruto of the shipment at dock 5 that night. Nor did she tell him on the Wednesday afternoon when she had met Naruto for lunch. Now, it was Thursday night, and she had to tell Naruto now!

Sakura walked in through the door to her apartment and saw Naruto researching on his laptop. He was always researching nowadays on his clients and on what they did. Sakura appreciated what he did and how much passion he put into his work, but Sakura had something to tell him about.

"Naruto? I have-"

As soon as Sakura closed the door, the lights turned off as electric candle lights immediately illuminated the entirety of her living room. The room became a pink orange blend and Sakura could only help herself by looking all around the room and saw her boyfriend moving to stand in front of her with a bouquet of Sakura petals in front of him.

"Oh Naruto," Sakura sighed before accepting the flowers and joining Naruto in the bedroom. Once inside, the both of them stripped out of their clothes and began by kissing each other passionately.

Sakura stood up as Naruto dropped down to Sakura's hips and slowly moved his lips along her clit, earning Sakura's moan as she imagined and then felt Naruto's tongue enter inside.

* * *

As Sakura came down from her high, she was seeing white lights but pushed Naruto onto the bed before she bended down between his legs and took his member deep inside her moist mouth. Sakura sucked Naruto's tip quickly, moving her tongue along his length before she tried to once again fit him inside her mouth and down her throat.

As Sakura began to bob her head, Naruto's member made itself pronounced as it pressed repeatedly against her cheeks before they found their rhythm down Sakura's throat.

* * *

Sakura sucked all of Naruto's seed from his member before Naruto grabbed her underneath her arms and brought her up onto the bed and onto his chest before they got themselves worked up with soft grazing of their hands and along their more sensitive areas before they saw that Naruto was ready for the final plunge.

Sakura got herself positioned above her lover and slowly slid his hardening member inside her. Even now, as the two began to gyrate their hips and buck into their loins, Naruto's member continued to harden and lengthen as it worked its way back to its full height.

Sakura felt herself growing wetter and felt her thighs grow wetter as her womanhood leaked from the stimulation. Sakura felt Naruto's mouth on her neck and felt her stomach on fire and about to burst faster than before.

"N-Naruto-Kun!" Sakura screamed out as her second climax of the night made her swoon. She heard Naruto screamed out her name before she felt his member twitch inside her and soon, the two were hugging the other, Naruto still inside her, breathing deeply.

"N-Naru…Naru…" Sakura breathed.

"Did you have anything happen to you today, Sakura-Chan?"

"Well…actually, I have something to talk to you about."

"Well, I think I have an hour or so before I'm ready to go again." Naruto smiled as Sakura groaned and knew that no matter what she told him, he would pleasure her body for the next hour. She loved her boyfriend.

"The Don has a job for you."

* * *

**So I dicided to add some sex in there whil still adding cut scenes. What do you all think of it?**


	10. A Rat In The Family

**Mobe Rule**

**Chapter 10: A Rat In The Family**

* * *

As soon as Sakura was asleep, Naruto quickly got dressed and left the apartment in a quiet rush on his way to the police department, calling Kakashi and Shikamaru from their late night shift tonight as he drovesomewhat erratically in the middle of the night.

By the next morning, Naruto had thoroughly explained the situation to the task force and where the shipment was coming in. They had the schematics for the warehouse up on the projector screen and five teams would converge when Naruto entered the warehouse ten minutes beforehand.

So by the afternoon, the entire drug task force was parked in rusty trailers, between buildings and in unmarked cars and trucks, ready to strike the warehouse. Kakashi told Naruto to make his way to the warehouse, and Naruto got out of his car and began to walk towards the warehouse doors.

* * *

Before Naruto had arrived at the warehouse, Sakura was seated outside the warehouse in a car owned by the Don. Sakura had been surprised when she had woken up without the love of her life beside her but had assumed that he had gone home to get ready for the afternoon. After all, Naruto never brought his gun into her home whenever he could help it.

With Sakura inside the car was Fugaku Uchiha, who was supervising the shipment's delivery, something that he rarely did since he had become the Don. Sakura stayed silent, wondering why the Don had asked her to come to the meet up as well, but now they had stayed in the car for the last twenty minutes, the air conditioner blowing, as the Don read reports on his other ventures in business.

"Don-Sama, why am I here?"

The Don put down the reports and looked solemnly and honestly at his daughter. "You are here because this shipment today is a test for your boyfriend."

"What?!" Sakura screeched in disbelief. How could they assume this?!

"Sasuke believes that your boyfriend is a cop."

"That's outrageous, father!" Sakura argued before covering her mouth at both saying father and yelling at the Don, "I mean-"

"Don't deny it, Sakura. I know that Sasuke's belief is hard to believe, but he has placed his seat for Don on this belief."

"So…when Naruto comes here without cops following him…Sasuke can't ever be Don?" Sakura smiled before trying to form a neutral form, failing miserably. "Sorry. It's hard to remain neutral where Sasuke is concerned."

"I know."

"I thought you trusted Naruto, Don-Sama."

"I do Sakura, I do. But we must all be tested when we least expect it."

"Why did you not tell me the point of this test?"

"Because Sakura; it did not concern at the time. You had to believe that you were telling the truth."

"I understand, but Naruto cannot be a snitch. He loves me wholeheartedly. He'd never betray me or the mob. Never!" Sakura smiled brightly.

"Love can sometimes be hidden, my Dear." Fugaku reminded his adopted daughter before they saw Naruto turn the corner in his car and park just outside the door to the warehouse.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

Naruto got out of his car and began to walk to the warehouse. When Naruto was a hundred feet away, he felt his gut clenching inside him. Now usually people don't follow up with their gut feelings, but Naruto was unpredictable and the way his gut was feeling right at this moment, the shipment didn't feel right.

Naruto quickly turned around and opened up his back seat, leaning into it to grab his gun as well as order the task force to change up the plan. If the shipment left the warehouse, they would follow it through the tracker around Naruto's wrist, and attack it when it stopped once more.

Naruto continued on, placing his gun and showing it as he placed it in his gun holster near his back, knowing that the mob would no doubt have a lookout outside the actual warehouse. Soon, Naruto walked back to the door of the warehouse and knocked lightly.

The door opened and Naruto made his way into the darkened warehouse, his eyes adjusting to the shade that was inside. He nodded to the man guarding the door, someone who was built like a body builder and moved his way into the center of the warehouse. He looked around, the shipment had yet to arrive but the warehouse was full of planks of wood with many men sitting on and around them, talking and smoking electronic cigarettes.

Naruto saw Sasuke glare at him, and smiled back. Naruto himself had three guns on him, two in his holsters and one under his pant leg. He saw the holsters on everyone here, though most only had one and could see the bulge at Sasuke's side. Sasuke had a big gun, perhaps he was compensating for something?

"Hey guys, the shipments here!" A few of the guys call as a freight truck appeared on a computer screen in the middle of the room behind a set of wood blocks. The men opened the warehouse doors and the freighter truck slow came inside the warehouse, before the doors were closed and locked once again.

The next twenty minutes consisted of unloading the truck and moving the crates to smaller trucks and once that was done, the men congratulated each other as they finished the transfer. Just as the drivers moved to start up the trucks' engines, Sasuke called out for everyone to stop.

"Wait!"

"What's the hold up, Sasuke?"

"There's a cop!" Sasuke called out in triumph before he pulled his gun out and aimed it at Naruto. "I knew it! You a sniveling pig! Well! What do you have to say for yourself? Any last words?"

"I am not a cop." Naruto simply shrugged his shoulders, and appeared relaxed.

"Hey, look at this!" The computer tech called out and some guys looked over as they saw a regular patrol car enter the alleyway. After a few minutes of staying where it was, the passenger door opened and the camera showed what appeared to be a homeless guy thanking the cop for the ride.

The police car soon started up again and made a quick u-turn out the alleyway and around the corner. The men looked annoyingly at Sasuke who had acted out on his own and shook their heads in disproving gestures. Sasuke grimaced and slowly lowered his gun while Naruto breathed out a sigh of relief.

* * *

After a few minutes of silence, the warehouse doors opened again and the Don's car came into the warehouse before Naruto saw the Don and Sakura herself step out of the car. Sakura stayed where she was next to the door, but Naruto saw a bright smile adorned on her face aimed right at him and knew that he'd be having amazing sex tonight.

"Naruto, will you come over here?" Fugaku called out and Naruto walked over to the Don who was next to one of the crate. As Naruto arrived, the Don nodded his head and one of the men passed him a crowbar. The Don himself jammed the bar into the spacing of the top of the crate and pushed down on the bar, breaking the nails off the top of the crate.

The Don reached into the crate and as he did, Naruto finally reached his side. The Don pulled out…a black cloak, with red clouds on the corners and spaced out all over them. The Don held the cloak before him and looked towards Naruto.

"Akatsuki cloaks. A band from when I was young. A bit retro, but going back in style.

"I…don't understand, sir."

"This was a test, Naruto, a test that my son set up on a bet. He lost and you have succeeded...Welcome to the mob."

Naruto chuckled and held his hand over his eyes as countless men shook his other hand and clapped him on the back.

* * *

Sakura watched with pure affection as she watched her boyfriend being fully accepted into the mob. He was now a member of her family, and made her relationship with him right. The mob looked down upon dating outside the mob, and it was the only blemish on which Sakura was weak with, but that mattered not now. She had a boyfriend inside the Mob!

Sakura envisioned her life now; living in the district, her husband being in charge of a whole section of the district territory, and their kids growing up with smiles on their faces. Sakura's dream was coming true, and she knew that Naruto would not leave her and she would not leave him. This was truly a perfect life she was living.

When Sakura's daydream ended she saw that the congratulations were over and everyone was leaving. Sakura saw Naruto heading out of the warehouse and prepared to move to him when she remembered that she had come with the Don. Sakura looked to her father and he nodded his head, and Sakura sprinted out to catch up with her lover. Maybe they could have sex in public just this once. It was on her bucket list after all.

By the time Sakura got out of the warehouse, she jerked her head right and left, wondering how fast Naruto had escaped her view. Suddenly, Sakura saw a shadow going down the right alleyway and knew that Naruto must have gone that way.

When Sakura got to the alleyway, she saw Naruto turning yet another corner moving into the maze of alleys that unless Sakura had never grown up here wouldn't be able to navigate. Sakura ran after her boyfriend, knowing that he was only walking and yet walking so fast. Sakura heard her sneakers hitting hard on the pavement and was sure that Naruto could hear her.

* * *

Sakura and Naruto kept up the game of cat and mouse for at least five minutes. Sakura had misjudged some parallel alleyways and had had to backtrack to catch up to Naruto once again. Finally, she saw Naruto pass some garbage cans and knew that this alleyway was a straight one all the way to the street beyond it. So saying, Sakura burst into her legs the last of her energy to catch up with him.

Sakura decided to slow down to cover her turn around the corner and that saved her from being seen as when she looked to the left, she saw Naruto stopped in front of a detective with a badge around his neck. Sakura was in view for a second before she jumped to the ground and landed right behind the garbage cans. Sakura scuttled her back against the cans and listened into the conversation.

"….Naruto, that was amazing. You really pulled out the right moves."

"It was a gut feeling, Shikamaru. I got lucky."

_'What are they talking about? Does Naruto know this cop?'_ Knowing cops were a risk inside the mob. Why didn't Naruto tell her that he knew a cop sooner? This could cause him pain in the future.

"Well, as long it gets to the fall of the Uchiha mob, I don't care how we do it."

_That cop wants to take down the mob! Naruto, get out of there! _Sakura screamed in her mind as she watched Naruto shook Shikamaru's hand.

"My job of taking the Uchiha down is my job. I am a cop through and through." Narutos voice proclaimed.

Sakura's whole world stopped right there. What had Naruto just said? How could he be a cop? He- He had been in her hospital room as soon as she woke up. No, he had had been injured, but she never saw any scaring or stiches. He was a security guard- She never saw him work, or seen any of his business's pamphlets. Naruto was a cop!

"Stupid!" Sakura whispered and muttered as she rockd her head back and forth. "Stupid! Stupid! Stu-" (BONG)!

Sakura gasped as her head hit the garbage can behind her, making it sound loudly down the alleyway.

"What was that?" Sakura heard Naruto ask before she heard footfalls begin to approach her. Sakura looked everywhere in a panic and suddenly saw a little kitten next to her. Reacting quickly, Sakura grabbed it and threw it outside of the line of sight of the trash cans, and the cat hissed at the boys before running away.

"It was just a cat." Sakura heard the detective say before she heard their footfalls walking away. Sakura waited for a full minute and then crouched down and ebbed close to the wall until she was clear to stand up and run away from the alley and her cop-lover.

Sakura ran all the way home with the sole thought that she had been dating a cop! After an hour, Sakura was running slowly from running for an hour straight and made her way quickly to her door before moving one floor above to the roof, her place where she could cry to her heart's content.

Sakura looked out over the rooftops of Konoha, tears trailing down her porcelain face. She loved Naruto. She had told him that she had loved him. She loved a fucking cop! Sakura saw a vase next to her and picked it up before throwing it into a brick outcropping. The vase shattered and Sakura felt her heart do the same.

When Sakura was seven, the Don had told her that her parents had died and that the mob would take care of her. He had been kind to her, but Sasuke told her the truth. He told her that cops had murdered her parents because they couldn't prove them guilty of a crime they didn't commit. Cops murdered her parents and persecuted the mob. Sakura had disgraced her parents by loving that son of a bitch, but no more. She'd tell the Don just how dirty Naruto really was.

* * *

The next day, Sakura had an early shift and so was done early by the time the Don came in for his usual dinner. Sakura walked up to her father and got his attention.

"Don-Sama, may I have a word?" Sakura asked as her voice cracked near the end.

"Of course, my daughter." The Don smiled as he followed Sakura to the storage room in the back. As he arrived, he saw Sakura rubbing her arms in nervousness and saw the tear stains on her cheeks.

"Sakura, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not. I found something out about Naruto."

"Oh? What is it?"

"He's not what you thought he was."

"What do you mean?"

"Naruto is-" Sakura began before suddenly realization dawned on her. What would happen to Naruto? He knew the players, he knew the shipments. There was no way that they would ever let him live if they found out.

Sakura knew that she loved Naruto and knew that he was a fucking cop, but sending him to his death? S-she couldn't do it! Already, her tongue betrayed her and her breaths became rapid. Sakura coughed to cover herself and looked down at the ground.

"What is Naruto, sweetheart?" The Don asked, shocking Sakura back to her situation. She wouldn't get another chance if she backed out now! What could she do?

"Naruto…is a great lover." Sakura breathed.

"…Sakura, as much as I appreciate you as my daughter, I don't want the details of you and your boyfriend in the bedroom."

"R-right. Sorry. I was just so stunned. That's all."

* * *

Sakura was walking up the stairs, cursing herself for wimping out. She couldn't tell the Don something? She told him everything! She held no secrets from him at all! He knew when she first bled, when she cut her finger, what Sasuke did to her! But Naruto was her secret now and she couldn't tell anyone about it!

"Sakura-Chan!"

Sakura gasped and looked up to see that she had opened the door to her apartment and Naruto was waiting there for her. All of the feelings of the last few days surged through her. Naruto worried about the shipment, Naruto becoming a full member of the mob, Naruto being a cop, Naruto dying at her testimony!

Sakura couldn't take this anymore! She surged forward and locked her lips against Naruto's casting everything aside and as Naruto devoured her completely, the memory faded and she was as she was when she had first found that she loved Naruto.

That night, Sakura lay on her bed, naked as the day she was born. Naruto lay beside her, his arm wrapping around her and keeping her close. Sakura looked out the window to the outside world, her eyes glazed over at the numbing feeling of after sex. She didn't know what to do.

She had never allowed a guy to fuck her in her own bed. In a car, on a rooftop, in the storage room at the parlor, but never her apartment. It was sacred, and she had shown everything of herself to who she still believed was her soul mate. Her body moaned and ached, asking for more. Her mind covered her entire being telling her to use Naruto to forget what she had seen, but she couldn't!

She was confused as a little girl with a huge decision to make! What choice to take? She-She-She couldn't decide! So…for now, she'd mull it over with continuous sex and her daily life.

* * *

**Sorry for the absense, vacation really was a break from everything**


	11. Confusion and Acceptance In the Family

**Reviewers;**

**Guest: Thanks. Sorry about the long wait, I'll try my hardest to update faster than before.**

**Logan Locke: I believe I said I was on vacation didn't I? Anyways, Sakura is in terror mode right about now, just have the strength to go about her daily life as a waitress for the mob and the sex starved girlfriend of an apparent mole in the crime family. As for Fugaku, a father is always like that, just keep the daughter happy and the father is happy, but yes, I agreee that it was too much TMI! :)**

**As for Naruto, he just uses his instinct as his smarts to see the situation through. Which is smart in its own right. I liked how you were talking about the lines becoming grayer and more blurred; that is exactly what i was hoping to do with this story in the first place. I'll have to check and need to upload the rest of the story on the site to review it and then post but around 20 chapters total is my best guess.**

**Mangaka Shuzen: Naruto knows nothing about Sakura since he thought it was a kitten behind the trashcan but as you read this chapter, yes, he'll admit to something.**

**Duh Bomb: I really got into this because of a fellow reviewer(cough Logan cough) suggested I try out a Neo Noir Mob story, and it all just fell right into place. I am glad that you approve of my story, the length of your review shows how much you really wanted a mob story, and I am glad to give it to you. You are correct that I do not know much of mob life, but I have done enough research to know of the good And bad things they did, each battling to up the other and duck the cops. As for when you post your own, send me a PM, I promise to read the first four chapters and offer feedback, after four chapters, you yourself will know if it's a good story.**

* * *

**Wow! What an unexpected journey! From vacation to home to school once more! Now I am back and ready to streamline the rest of the chapters to you guys in a calm and steady environment. So enjoy yourselves, and my story as it unfolds. Timberwolfe Howl!**

**Mob Rule**

**Chapter 11: Confusion and Acceptance In The Family**

* * *

A week passed and for the couple, everything was just…(sigh) the same as it always was. Naruto sent his daily reports in the middle of the night, but now Sakura lay awake in bed, slowing her breath to feign sleep and when Naruto got up, she would listen to his tapping on the keyboard and she would cry silently, an art that she thought she was perfecting.

Sakura's night time was filled with tears that she would later hide in the morning with her face in a pillow until Naruto kissed her on the cheek every morning as was his routine and made breakfast. Sakura felt trapped, he never left anymore, why did he leave her alone? And now he stayed with her in the apartment. Didn't he have a home to go to, to have some alone time away from a mob princess like her?

Sakura could never look at him properly. Every time she looked at him, it would unleash the love and adoration she held for him, as well as the lust to forget everything besides him. That led to the bedroom and the activities they did. Her apartment smelled of their obsessive love-making, and sex was always much appreciated for Sakura as it made her mind wander away from her current line of thought.

They had sex six or seven times a day, as she thought before, obsessive, and it was the only thing that differed for them before Naruto joined the mob and Sakura found out that he was the enemy. Oh God! She was literally sleeping with the enemy! Naruto wasn't going to complain about the sex, he probably thought that Sakura was just overly happy as of late now that he was a registered member of her family. But Sakura really did it because after all those times, Naruto surely wouldn't be able to notice her tear stained face or look at her too closely and think his actions had started to cause her to lose her mind.

Finally, she could pass out from the exertion and her mind would simply bask in the aches and pleasure feelings running through her system. She knew from her medical books that her body was just chemically bonding with Naruto's and that soon, she would never be able to get away from him with sex coming daily. Naruto still pleasured her, and she came hard every time, always natural, never fake; her face was only natural during sex and when Naruto was asleep.

Sakura put on a false smile when she went to work. Nobody noticed, apparently nobody cared. They were all worried about their own lives and what they could do to make it better. She was no longer a part of the mob as she once was, but she wasn't a fucking snitch! She…Sakura always breathed out slowly every time she thought about this...she was her own side now, just a neutral party in all of this mind numbing state of affairs.

Something else Naruto might of noticed was that they snuggled a lot more. Sakura would keep her face buried into his chest at all times, because then she could let her face drop and just not hide anymore. She was just…so tired of all of this. This entire relationship was a huge lie and Naruto must have lied about everything. Was Naruto even his real name? What was his badge number and precinct? What if he had a family outside of this lie?

* * *

Sakura came home and walked straight over to the couch where Naruto was seated and immediately grabbed his hand, dropped her bag, and dragged him to the bedroom. It didn't matter if he was in the mood or not, he would pleasure her with a single look from her face to his.

As Naruto thrusted into Sakura and kissed her deeply, Sakura's mind went elsewhere. She had never been to Naruto's house. All she knew was that it wasn't in an area controlled by any mob. He had no reason to join them for protection like most of the residents here. She had never had the chance to see his house because she had never left the mob's area of influence. Heck, even the hospital was filled with mob members, including the head of the hospital.

As Naruto pinched her sensitive skin and Sakura arched her back as her orgasm approached, Sakura realized that she had never left the Uchiha district, let alone Konoha. She wished she could go with the Don on his trips, but he would never take her, saying that his trips were dangerous and she had to agree with him. She was a scared girl outside the district and yet she really wanted to see the sights around the world. It did not matter whether she stayed in tents or five star hotels, she just wanted to get away from here...right now.

As Sakura got down from her pleasured high, Naruto dropped her down on the bed and turned her on her stomach. He moved his hands to her shoulders and she would moan at the caring and wonderful touch of her lover, but she was lost in thought, as she had been all week. This massage and sex were the only stress reliefs she got, and she needed them badly, even if Naruto was the one who gave them, but what was his real name?!

* * *

Naruto massaged Sakura's ass, noting the tone of it as perfect and yet Sakura did nothing to earn it. She had the perfect body and sex with her was perfect, but there was a single problem...He was fucking a corpse. Sakura had been acting weird ever since a week ago when he had become a full-fledged member of the Uchiha crime family.

Sakura had been different, crying at night when she thought that he had left the room, hiding her true smile from him. She frowned into his chest and Naruto heard the slight sniffles that she emitted without realizing it. Naruto loved fucking Sakura six times a day, and afterwards she was calm and happy and showed the smile he had fallen in love with.

But it was also the time that she was at her weakest, lost in her thoughts about her troubles. Now, Naruto would find out what was bothering her all week.

"Sakura?" Naruto called out to his girlfriend but Sakura's head stayed in her pillow, giving him no response at all. "Sakura, I know you're still awake. Your breathing hasn't slowed at all."

"…What do you want?" Sakura murmured, trying to let sleep overtake her

"I want…," Naruto paused as he kissed her shoulder blade, making her shudder at the gesture "…to know why you're not in this relationship anymore."

"I'm here right now." Sakura muttered as she moved to get up and stared off away from him.

"Not here mentally. Fucking you has to be the pinnacle of my existence, but this entire week has been like having sex with a corpse."

"I came many times this week." Sakura retorted. "Most of the time by your mouth and fingers."

"Yes, a fuckable corpse. But not who I want it to be with. Not my Sakura-Chan, the aggressive, lovable, carefree Sakura-Chan." Naruto cooed as he rubbed her shoulders.

"-Chan?" Sakura tensed as anger finally welled inside her system. He dared to call her Chan after what he did to her?! Sakura growled before she pushed herself rapidly out of bed and stormed to the window and looked out at the people below. "You have the gull to add –Chan to my name?!" Sakura looked at the reflection in the window caused by the dim lighting in the room. She brimmed with tears as she saw the utter confusion and sadness etched onto her lover's face. She wanted to run to him and make love right then, make him forget all this. Forget to ever ask what was wrong with her, because she was wrong about him!

"I just thought that…maybe we had reached that point in our relationship."

"Our relationship?" Sakura breathed out, her eyes firm in determination staring at Naruto's reflected face. She had her answer for what to do, and it made her eyes brim with tears. So thinking about it, she turned to face Naruto directly in his face. "N-Naruto...I-I can't do this anymore."

"I-I see…You found another guy you like?" Naruto asked. She was sad because she felt like she had betrayed his trust?

"No, that's not it at all." Sakura's eye turn red rimmed, and they bore into Naruto.

"Then what?"

"Does the phrase, '_I'm a cop through and through'_ ring a bell?!" Sakura glared as Naruto's eyes widened at the realization.

_She was there?! S-she heard everything._

"You were behind the barrel." Naruto breathed out

"Yes." Sakura spoke with guilty conviction

"Y-you…how many men are coming here right now?" Naruto asked as he looked for his gun, only to be stopped as Sakura ran forward and held his hands in front of her own.

"W-what?" Sakura asked. _He thought she would kill him?!_ "N-no one. How could you think that I would try to kill you?"

"I'm an undercover cop Sakura...inside a mob. It happens all the time." Naruto spoke clearly. He was going to die because his girlfriend had tried to surprise him and found out about him.

"I-I don't care about that." Sakura said through her teeth, her eyes letting the tears flow down her face. Naruto's face dawned at what she wanted him to do, if not die.

"You're breaking up with me?"

"Yes." Sakura spoke with pure sadness. "I want you to leave. In this case, the mob will let you go, and you can keep breathing."

"Until they place me six feet under."Naruto retorted quietly.

"No! They don't know your real name." Sakura tried to tell her lover. "In fact, I haven't even told the Don yet."

"Sakura, look at me…look at me!" Naruto pleaded as he held her wet face in his hands. Sakura finally looked at him and suddenly, her face spilled out in tears before asking him the question that had caused her great pain.

"Was it all a lie? Y-you just so happened to be in my hospital room? You took me on a date? To get close to me? I-I kissed you! I le-let you touch me. None of my past relationships meant a thing. Hell! I had sex in cars before you came into my life! Never in the bedroom! And you-you took me as a way to get into the Don! Why di-"

Sakura paused when she felt Naruto's lips upon hers, his lips full of life and his scent of ramen and nature. Sakura let herself go into the kiss, her tears falling down her cheeks freely as if she was saying her final goodbye and yet memorizing it for the future without the man before her.

Naruto pulled back as tears trailed down Sakura's porcelain face. And he wiped them away as he spoke.

"I admit to all of what you have said. I was placed in that room to befriend you. I did take you on a date, and then I did start a relationship with you to get near the Don. But as for this relationship, Sakura-Chan...it was never a part of the plan.

"You see, I was simply supposed to befriend you and then join the mob, find the drugs, arrest the Don and the rest of the mob with him, with you getting off scot-free from me using you. But I had planned to simply talk to you for a bit in that hospital room, and yet I befriended you and we talked about oh so many things. I learned so much about you back then.

"I had planned to walk you home, but then you asked if I wanted to have lunch, and I found myself unable to say no, to bask in your presence for just a while longer. What we have shared...it strengthened my heart and everything we have done in this relationship since then has not been for my mission.

"I've done my job Sakura, of course that came first, but the feelings I have for you are real, are true for You, Sakura. I don't want to end this when I leave, I want to take you with me!" Naruto proclaimed as Sakura's tear filled eyes widened at this statement. "Haven't you wanted to go places outside of Konoha? To the islands of Mist? To the desert of Suna? To read the constitution of the Whirlpool village? Undercover cops only go under once, and then they are out. But I want you to come with me when all of this is done, Sakura-Chan. Sakura...will you make this journey with me?"

Tears fell freely down Sakura's face as she shivered with endearment at Naruto's words that rang true for everything. Every argument she had questioned had been fulfilled in this single hour. All of them-but one.

"...What's your real name?"

"It is Naruto. I insisted on keeping my first name intact."

"Naruto…-Kun?" Sakura's head tilted at the question and as Naruto nodded his head, happy tears streamed down Sakura's face. "Yes. Yes. Yes!" Sakura kissed Naruto passionately with each pause and filled her actions with the most love she had felt since they began this relationship. She didn't need to lose her soul mate, and after this, she'd make sure that she never came back to Konoha ever again.

* * *

**So, how did I do?**


	12. Champagne With the Family

**Reviewers;**

**Duh Bomb: Thinking about making it a tragedy in a sense. This is meant to show a darker side of the mob hiding behind the good intentions of members.**

**Mangaka Shuzen: I know but I felt like it was necessary to be soaked in. Just like how when you read a book. There are some chapters that are only three pages long, but necessary to grasp the mindset of the character.**

**Tony Blu: If they leave Konoha alive or in a body bag is up to you...wait no, me! Hmm, let me think on that and show you what I've decided in a few chapters.**

**Clank2662: Hmm. Glad you are enjoying it so far Clank.**

**Czar Ryno: Thanks for seeing the outside perspective on the chapter. It had a lot of things that couldn't really be said and had to be implied.**

**Logan Locke: I Swear...Every time you post a review...It makes me appreciate my story in ways I never knew before. I just thought of Sakura's dilemma as yes, between two hard places and losing it mentally and in her emotions, but then you said that she understands Naruto's own two sides, and that's my subconsciousness adding itself into my story!**

**As for the sexual comments you seem to see the untold truths of Sakura's complete background while I can't say it. Sex was a drug for Sakura and it calms her down and lets her think, but on the boy she loves and cares about. and as you so kindly explained. _'And yet like most highs, it does not last. The reality set in for her, and the guilt, anger, and overall helplessness overwhelms her.' _Wow, perfect synopsis of her reality.**

**Overall, Thanks for the amazingly detailed review...again. Very helpful.**

* * *

**Hey Guys and Welcome Back! Just for your information, check out Logan Locke's Chapter 11 review for a great insight to the last chapter. It is prety spot on and it is written so much better than I could ever explain it. **

**Anyways, on with the chapter!**

**Mob Life**

**Chapter 12: Champagne With The Family**

* * *

Weeks passed quickly for the couple and it was safe to say that Sakura had been officially flipped as an asset for the police force. Sakura was not a squeal or even a rat, she just had the job of supporting Naruto in his work and in the bedroom, though she took the second area of support rather fiercely.

Sakura walked with her head on Naruto's shoulder and her arms wrapped around his upper bicep. It was a picturesque moment, and the two lovers were basking in the sharing of their loving radiance. As they walked down the street, Sakura grew a little nervous as they were walking in an area outside of the district.

"Don't worry, Sakura-Chan. I'll protect you. "Naruto proclaimed in a lovingly whispered manner as he massaged Sakura's hands affectionately.

"I know, Naruto-Kun," Sakura nodded and snuggled further into his shoulder, her hair getting a little messed up. Sakura had told Naruto that she had never left the Uchiha District except a few times, and so now they were walking along the boardwalk, a neutral zone for the mob and where mob members rarely trekked otherwise, making it a good place to meet up with Naruto's team.

"So Naruto-Kun," Sakura began as they passed the fish market, "what is your team like?"

"Well, Shikamaru is the technical analyst who knows everything and everyone. He's able to forge just about anything and can get in anywhere without being seen. Then Kakashi is my captain, and he leads a number of teams but I'm part of his lead team."

"Sounds like you'll be up for a promotion soon."

"Naw, I don't want to be behind a desk the rest if my life. I figure that eventually I'll just be a bounty hunter or private detective in the future."

"That…sounds kind of boring, doesn't it?"

"Are you kidding me? Never staying still, chasing people around the globe? How can you-"

Sakura reached out and placed her finger on Naruto's lips to silence him, smiling up at him. "I was kidding, now shut up and kiss me."

"Well I-"

The two kissed in front of the fish market for five minutes, every minute moving further and deeper into the kiss. The kiss moved from light to tongue to sucking on teeth to grazing breasts and hair before they ran out of air. The two breathed deeply, their lips in mere centimeters from the other.

"Have I ever told you that you are a great kisser?" Sakura giggled lightly with a blush on her face.

"You've told me I'm great with my tongue." Naruto reminded her, making Sakura lean on Naruto as her hip sensuously rocked along his body.

"Don't remind me," Sakura whined playfully. "You just have an amazing mouth. I'll put you to work on my upper region next."

"Naruto!" A voice called before the couple turned to see Shikamaru waving at them with Kakashi wearing his mask next to him.

"We'll test that theory out tonight." Naruto breathed.

"Don't you dare let me fall asleep again, my crafty fox." Sakura nipped at Naruto's ear, earning a moan from her boyfriend before the both of them walked up the stairs and straight to the cafe table where some water was in a pitcher before them.

Sakura poured herself a glass, looking carefully at the men before her, while Naruto laid back and basked in the glow that they had shared for the last few weeks. Naruto had had a hard time arranging this meet to help find out what Sakura wanted, but she knew that he was nervous as well. After all, she could ask to go into witness protection and never speak to Naruto again. Yeah Right! Sakura giggled inwardly, like she would ever leave Naruto without force.

"So, you two work with Naruto-Kun?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, we do." Kakashi responded craftily. "We were told that you are willing to help us?"

"Depends on what you can offer that includes me staying with Naruto-Kun after all this."

"...With Naruto?" Kakashi asked, stunned as he looked smiling at Naruto. Naruto for his part smiled bashfully, as Sakura simply laid her head back on his shoulders and brought his head to face hers.

"That's my bottom line. You won't even see Naruto-Kun if you can't promise that. I'll hide him for myself."

"That won't be hard, though for that to work, the both of you would have to leave Konoha and possibly the Land of Fire. Naruto, this deal would end your career. It's barely begun."

"…My career doesn't matter anymore Kakashi-sempai. I have contacts everywhere and I can do simple work. I just want to finish this job and retire early. Most cops in Konoha die by thirty anyways so considering this we dying out early."

"Alright then, Ms. Uchiha-"

"H-Haruno…" Sakura gulped "Y-you can use my old name to create an identity right?"

"Of course, the Haruno family was always small, so besides the mob in Konoha directly, you should be alright."

"Awesome. I can at least have my old name back."

"Ms. Haruno, you realize that you'll have to forget about everyone you know. We know that you are close to Ino Yamanaka as well."

"I can't get her out too?"

"You can't just pick and choose who is good and who is bad."

"I-I understand."

"What other things do you want besides my best officer?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura breathed. This was the tricky part, but it had to be done. "Don-Sama gets off easy. You can send the real killers and muggers and drug dealers to jail for the rest of their lives. I know the real criminals in the crime family, and they have no families. They stay for money and jobs only."

"Hmm…you're asking us to focus our arrests on only the worst of the Uchiha crime family."

"I'm asking that you treat those with good intentions fairly. They have done wrong, I know that, but they still have done right."

"…We'll look into this. In truth, The Uchiha Don has over the years been seen as turning around a new leaf. We have seen the decline in crime over the years, but we have also seen how he has diversified his sectors under his rather zealous lieutenants."

"I know them. Only some are still stuck in the old ways, most still follow the Don. Those who follow the old ways follow Sasuke who I'm glad to say has lost his title for the Don."

"What?! That's great news! Naruto, that wasn't in your reports."

"He didn't know!" Sakura interrupted. "It hasn't been circulated around much as of yet. The Don told me weeks ago, but Naruto's test was a bid by Sasuke to show that he was a cop. Luckily, I was the only one to see him say he was one."

"Alright, well, I on behalf of all of KPD are glad to not have Sasuke as the next Don. Our analysts believe that he would take the crime family lower than ever before."

"You'd be right. And I have only one more condition."

"And what is that?"

"Sasuke Uchiha…you go hard on him; no deals, no mercy, he runs the killing side of the family. He gets no help." Sakura's eyes blazed with untold contempt and hatred for her pseudo brother.

Kakashi and Shikamaru smiled. "That we can arrange, Ms. Haruno, that, we can arrange."

* * *

The moon shone brightly in the night sky and would have shined brightly in the town below if not for the storm clouds in the atmosphere. The storm clouds were raining down upon Konoha below and as the rain was poured next to the window of two lovers, the rain only served to silence their moans and grunts and the slapping of skin.

"Oh God! Naruto! There! There! AH! Naruto-Kun!"

"Geez, Sakura-Chan! You so tight! Sakura-Chan!"

As the two lovers stiffened and basked in nature's ultimate pleasure, they were remembering that it had been six months since they had gotten together. Six months; it was the time when feelings wavered and flickered off or became true and meant that the relationship was in for the long judging by the fact that the two lovers were smiling and arguing playfully over small things as well as learning about the others all the time, they were definitely in for the long run and their feelings were true.

The lovers slowly began to breathe once more and Naruto pulled out of Sakura, moving next to her and smelled her hair as he joined her back on the kissed Naruto's lips sensually for a few minutes before they settled for Sakura moaning lightly at Naruto's gliding hands along her naked body.

"Sakura-Chan, I think after six months, we need to find a better foundation than just sex.

Sakura simply giggled, making Naruto glare playfully into her back. Sakura turned around and face her boyfriend of half a year. "Shouldn't I be the one saying that, since men love the feel of sex?"

"I don't think that applies to have a very healthy wanting of sex. In fact, I think you love the feelings of sex as much as me, if not more."

"I don't know about that, but I definitely feel it more when you give me butterfly kisses along my neckline."

"I'll take that as an invitation!" Naruto smiled before kissing quickly along Sakura's jawline, just above her neckline, making Sakura twitch in loving pleasure.

"Oh! I'll get you back for this Naruto-Kun!" (Rinngggg) "Aw! Man!" Sakura complained at the interruption ruining their good mood. It was because once they were interrupted, it was hard to get Naruto back in the mood, and usually made Sakura pull him into the shower or become submissive in order to make his fetish side more dominant and down to her need to Sakura's sexual ability to get off easy, but when she did get off, she insisted that Naruto get the same treatment.

Sakura reached over her boyfriend, her breasts grazing over his chest and picked up her cell phone.

"Sakura Here." Sakura called as she felt Naruto continue to kiss her neck.

Naruto was busy working on keeping her sexually active when he felt his lover stiffen above him, "we'll be there right away."

Naruto watched as Sakura let her hand with her phone drop to the mattress and dropped her legs off the bed, but stayed and held Sakura close, just knowing that the mood was ruined but that his girlfriend needed the comfort.

"What's wrong, Sakura-Chan?"

"One of the Don's lieutenants was just murdered, and the cops are already at the Don has called a meeting and he wants us at the parlor."

The couple separated and quickly put on their clothes. It was at times like these that Sakura was glad to have set aside a drawer for Naruto's clothes. Naruto hadn't changed the apartment as much as Sakura had. There was now a shelf in the bathroom for Naruto's stuff and an area of the apartment where his laptop and work was piled up on. They were slowly moving in together and Sakura was the one pushing it more forward of the two.

Once the two were dressed, they took off down the stairs and made quick time to the parlor. As they walked in, they saw Ino at the bar and helping the drunks by listening to them. Sakura lifted the entrance to behind the bar counter and let Naruto through before they walked to the end of the hallway.

Six months ago, Naruto would have thought that there was simply the Don's office space and the storage area. Now, Naruto pressed a button that was invisible along the wall and they watched as the wall at the end slid to the side showing stairs leading down. The two lovers moved down the stairs and the wall slid back into place, blocking the staircase once more from view.

As the couple hit the bottom of the stairs, they walked forward into the open space which housed a table with lit candles both on the table and around the room. This room was where the meeting was being held to discuss the current situation. The Don as well as many lieutenants from the western sector of the Uchiha district were in the room. There were also the Don's personal and trusted players and finally, there was sadly Sasuke. Even though he was no longer in the running for Don, he was still an Uchiha, and ran most of the 'dirty' operations of the family.

As soon as the two of the sat down near the far end of the table away from the Don, Sasuke tsked and earned duel glares from the both of them.

"So," The Don began the meeting. "What happened exactly?"

"The lieutenant in question was walking along his area, doing his job when an older man around fifty five ran up and from reports from our family, starting rushing and shoving him before he pulled out a gun and shot him. They lost him on the way to the hospital and sadly, the man responsible is already in police custody."

The table opened up as people whispered beside them, and Naruto looked next to him to his girlfriend and saw her confused and troubled face. "What is it, Sakura-Chan?" Naruto whispered.

"It's just, I know the lieutenant and he had a prosperous love life…and a family!" Sakura whispered with emotion. "I have talked with his wife, and she is completely satisfied and they acted a lot like us, actually. I just can't see him having a forced sexual relationship with another girl from what the reports of the older man's comments."

"What are you thinking, then?"

"Don-Sama, if I may?" Sakura asked allowed and the Don nodded and the room quieted as an Uchiha family member spoke up and they all respected the Don and whoever he so named to be an honorary member.

"The lieutenant had a healthy family life, so I was wondering if maybe the other gentleman was influenced in some way. Maybe misinformation from another family?"

"That may very well be." another lieutenant nodded and the Don smiled at his daughter's comment.

"We will check it out. You may be right Sakura." The Don stated before moving on to the hard part. "For now however, we must replace his position."

Immediately, several names came up from the captains of the three sectors as well as from several lieutenants and Sasuke. This was a family business and so one rose from their deeds alone by finding favor with higher ups and especially from Uchiha born and raised. Finally however, Sasuke made a suggestion.

"How about we let Suigetsu handle the old lieutenant's operations? He has the background and can easily move to the west side." Sasuke called out.

No one spoke up for two reasons. One, Sasuke had good and valid arguments. Two and more importantly, he was the Don's son and though he could no longer be Don, he still had a powerful voice at the table at face value. Only someone like Sakura could talk against him, but she didn't exactly run the certain expertise Sasuke did. Suigetsu ran some minor operations under the dead lieutenant, and if Sasuke thought it was time to promote him, then it would be done.

"If there are no objections, then Sasuke, will you inform Suigetsu of the promotion?"

"Of course." Sasuke nodded happily, getting his way. A lot of the men in the room rolled their eyes, Sasuke was a spoiled brat who would have surely run the family into the ground, especially on the west side. The Don did them all a great service in removing his claim to Don.

"If that is all, then this meeting is adjourned." The Don called out and the majority of the people at the table picked up their latest instructions in manila folders next to them and every moved to leave. "Naruto, will you please stay behind?" The Don added and Naruto looked back to him with a confused face but nodded.

Sakura saw Sasuke smirk happily at Naruto's expense and immediately thought that he had said something bad again. Sakura held Naruto's hand and smiled at the Don hopefully, but the Don shook his head. Sakura grew sad and a bit jealous, Naruto was making friends with the Don, and stealing her time with him.

"Sakura, just Naruto will be fine. Why don't you talk with Ino? She said something about a new hire."

"O-okay," Sakura nodded before squeezing her boyfriend's hand to reassure him. "I'll be upstairs Naruto-Kun." Naruto nodded his head and Sakura walked back to the door before closing it firmly. After that, it was just the Don and Naruto in the room.

The Don turned around and walked further into the room where a couple couches and rugs circled a fireplace. Naruto followed him as the Don poured them some wine, and wine being served could mean many things.

The Don turned back around and offered a glass to Naruto who accepted it before they took two leather chairs near the fireplace. Naruto watched the Don carefully as Fugaku stared into the fire for a few minutes before turning back to face his girl's lover.

"Naruto, how long has it been since you and my daughter have started dating?"

"Just over six months now, sir." Naruto recalled before he smiled lovingly in remembrance.

"Your face shows that you care deeply for her."

"I do, sir. She is strong-willed, passionate, and caring."

"Indeed she is, and she is indeed smitten with you. I am glad that you two have hit it off. Let me tell you a few things. Forgive me, I am an old man."

"You do not look it, sir."

"Always calling me sir, I see. I know that I am only forty eight, and will probably live long as Don, but one always feels old when their children find their soul mates..."

"Sir?"

"Do you ever intend to marry my adopted daughter, Naruto? Is what you have something that will transcend time?"

"I…I haven't thought much about it, Sir."

"As you shouldn't; you are young, and must make the mistakes of someone young. We will talk more on this at a later date. I am sure our dear Sakura is jealous of your time with me already."

"Jealous?"

"At least I hope that she enjoys our time together. It is so few nowadays."

"Sir, you aren't telling me something."

"You are right to assume so. I am jabbering on. I have a request for you."

"What is it?"

"You have shown great leadership in the last few months, inspiring those around you greatly. It has been some time since we have had someone in the highest position of captain in the western sector. I would like You to lead it."

"As what, sir?" Naruto gulped.

"As captain of course."The Don smiled as he took a drink of wine and watched Naruto's eyes widen at the offer.

"…You are trusting me too much, Don-Sama."

"Don-Sama," Fugaku chided. "I prefer the sir. No one calls me that besides Sakura, and I prefer her to say that as my daughter. As for trusting you, I have given you many tasks, far more than others to test you than you have known. I saw someone in you as soon as my daughter fell for you. You have treated my daughter with the utmost respect that I ask of anyone for her well-being. I am asking you to do the same for the western sector of the Uchiha district, though no sexual pleasure please." The Don sniped and Naruto crackled with laughter at his joke while shaking his head.

"I don't have a choice do I?"

"Afraid not."

"Then I would be honored."

"As you should be. Now, lets us toast to this. This wine bottle is two hundred years old, and is meant for situations such as these."

* * *

**A longer chapter for those who like them and progression of the story.**


	13. One Family For Another

**Reviews;**

**Tony Blu: Totally true. I once read a NaruSaku where Sakura was dying, saved but lost her memories, got them back over the course of the whole story, and then...It all turned out to be a flashback and she dies on the operating table. That was...the sickest thing to do since they made it a romance and no, they did not mention tragedy. Literally no build-up to the death scene. I wanted to vomit. So yeah, no body bags. As for the family, thanks! I did my research at the library on mobs and traditions during the days when the mob owned everything, and this was a common occurrence, though it was with mainly blood members from affairs having nothing.**

**Duh Bomb: Liked the poem, it made me smile.**

**D36: i will do my best to keep it up and running.**

**Clank2662: H-halfway? Already? Geez you read fast! But I do remember reading it over at a fast pace so awesome. Glad you are enjoying it so much.**

**Logan Locke: Yes, I do. And I'm glad you back it up so well. Btw, yes, best review yet. Kind of Sad it wasn't in Sorakage, but you gave me the idea for this story Logan, so it makes sense. Do you realize that I came out with this story after only two months of prep time? Wow, that is so unusual for me. I thought there would be so many mistakes. **

**The clean slate works both ways. I had the idea of sibling orphans being placed. The love between them and the strive to stay together for that portion of their psyches. Their love is already that of a family setting. No hanky panky? What kind of M rated author do you think I am? To me, anything outside of heavy gore and sex and the extremes is T. Society has made it so that girls dress sexy, guys have no choice But to look, and since studies show that girls look at both genders for confidence, sex is everywhere to advertising companies. Anywho, **

**With the meeting of the team, I agree it was not my best work by far. I was, cough, distracted, by, coughhollycough, my friend and what she was wearing. that was my day to write, and she now helps me beta my works. She's really sweet, and now when she reads this, she'll smile ;) But yes, Sakura's deal serves as a strive to say that anyone will break laws once or twice, red lights, stopsigns, on the road of life, but those are small and can be made up for. **

**Pinkfox245: No, Sakura will be keeping her hair just the way it is. At least, for now. Remember that though she is now proud to be a Haruno, She still loves the mob as well, and her loyalty is shown visually by her Uchiha blackened hair.**

**Czar Ryno: You know, I wish I could saw that I'm amazing at creating lies and truths and well, everything, but the truth is I'm that person who thinks up comebacks...after the conversation. I change the ideas in my head three times and cycle through them before I write them down, sometimes more. Such as the continuation of Sorakage 2; I've gone through five rewrites and am honestly in need of a few weeks of hard research.**

**7th Demon of Razgriz: Hey, almost didn't recognize your picture! But thanks, and hi Kakashi! ;)**

**Mangaka Shuzen: Well, when I first imagined Fugaku, I had not seen him really beyond telling Sasuke how to act and such. I just took that as a straightforward father figure and in a mob setting, things are Black and White...perfect for the Head Uchiha.**

* * *

**AN: Hey you guys! This is Timber writing to all of you saying thank you for reviewing and just being awesome! So many reviewers after my absence, maybe I should do it more often? Naw! I'll keep posting these chapters to you until I'm done and the story is completed, hence the next story shall begin. So...wait, I have another story? Yeah, about an artist and a cheerleader, can you guys and girls guess who the main characters are?! :) If you can't...you don't know my stories very well.**

**Anyways, so now Naruto is a police officer, he is an undercover agent, he is a member of the mob, he is close to the Don, he is the captain for the western Uchiha district...and he is Sakura's boyfriend, lover, and confidant. Can anyone really handle all that? Let's find out, shall we? Mob Rule...Start!**

* * *

**Mob Rule **

**Chapter 13: One Family for Another**

The Sun was high in the sky on this start to the weekend and as such, kids were running around in the snow covered streets. A couple boys were preparing snowballs near the edges of the park when two girls, one more embarrassed than the other, walked up to the boys.

The boys asked what they wanted, and the girls walked up and each girl kissed one of them each on their cheeks. Form far away the residents heard the boys scream yuck and rubs their cheeks before running away from the girls before running straight into some older teens with some Akatsuki in their hands, twitching slightly. The boys gulped and slowly backed up...straight into Naruto.

"You boys alright?" Naruto asked as the boys shook their heads and shivered. Naruto looked around and saw the older teens shying away from him and knew what was going on. "You know, you look kind of cold, boys."

"W-we're not? "One shivered.

"No?"

"M-maybe a little. "The other replied.

"Well you know, if you climbed on the rooftops, you can avoid the big kids and feel the heat from the heating unit on top."

"Really? Thanks, Namikaze-San!" The boys yelled as they began to run off.

"Hold on, boys!" Naruto called out. "Take the girls with you!"

"What?! But they kissed us!" The boys cried with major blushes on their faces. Naruto got down on his knees and signaled the boys closer.

"Do you two see those girls?"

The boys turned to see the girls scuffing their winter boots in sadness and their eyes brimming with tears. The boy's smiles fell.  
Yeah."

"Do they look happy?"

"Not really. They look sad."

"They want to play with you. I have a saying. 'You always make the girls smile.' "

"Well, I guess we could invite them over to my house." The first boy muttered.

"Good. So, take the girls with you, girls don't like heights, so you'll need to hold their hands. And before you complain," Naruto pointed at them, making them pause, "trust me, the hand holding makes you feel warm inside. It's a winter trick."

"Is that why my mom always holds my dad's hand?"

"Among other things,"Naruto told his little white lie. "Now, get going."

The boys ran back to the girls and spoke to them, and after a minute of stuttering and embarrassment, the sadness left their faces before the boys pointed to the roofs. One of the girls turned scared, and the boy she had kissed grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

"Bye Namikaze-San!" The children called and after Naruto waved them goodbye, he turned around to see some of the children's parents smiling thankfully at them. Naruto blushed in embarrassment and walked off.

It had been two weeks since the Don had promoted Naruto to take care of the western Uchiha district and after a week, the western population and most of the lieutenants had instantly liked Naruto. He talked politely to the parents, he taught the kids good ideals, he berated bad behavior in a firm yet understanding manner. They respected him for that.

Five minutes of checking with the local lieutenant who was sick with a winter fever, Naruto walked back out into the cold back to the park. As Naruto was walking he saw the group of teenagers from before.

They were huddled in a tight circle smoking their Akatsuki in public and in clear view. Naruto had already talked with them, but the girls were quiet and the boys told him to beep himself off. It didn't affect him very much; I mean, he had the best sexual released girlfriend in the world, and he was certain that he loved her, so really no harm.

But as Naruto was passing the park, he heard a girlish scream and he turned to the noise to see one of the girls on the ground in a fit of spasms while the guys ran away from them. Naruto ran over the snow, his boots crunching, until he reached them.

"Samantha, what's wrong with her?" Naruto asked as he dropped next to the spasming girl beside him. The girl named Samantha was freaking out, but calmed herself down. As Naruto checked her vitals, she explained the situation.

"I don't know exactly! Alice was being quiet as always, and then she started coughing, then she stopped for a second before she coughed up blood and started to spasm! The other idiots ran off!"

"Okay, let me try something." Naruto responded before he pushed Alice to her side and told Samantha to hold her there. Naruto then held Alice's neck and felt her throat pulsing wildly. Naruto's other hand felt along Alice's spine until he was almost at her hip. He felt the vertebrae and placed his fingers in knuckles and pulled his arm back before smacking her vertebrae in the spot.

Samantha watched as her best friend stopped spasming in an instant and coughed a huge amount of blood and what appeared to be the black stuff known as Akatsuki in her throat. Alice's eyes were glazed and slowly cleared.

"S-Sam?" Alice croaked out before Samantha hugged her wildly, crying out a steady stream of tears. Samantha looked towards Naruto who sighed in relief.

"T-Thank you, Namikaze-San."

"...Where do you guys get this stuff?"

"N-next corner." Alice croaked. Her face squinted as she tasted the blood and small pieces of her lung and throat.

"You both need to leave those boys and stop taking this; I won't be here the next time this happens."

The girls nodded and smiled thankfully before Naruto helped them to their shared apartment, before he backtracked and headed to the next corner. Upon turning the corner, he saw an obvious boy younger than him selling drugs to three more young girls.

"Hey!"Naruto called out and the girls shrunk to be small and walk away while the dealer recognized who had spoken out and grimaced at his terrible luck as the captain for his beat walked up to him.

"Yes sir?"

"What are you doing selling this stuff?" Naruto growled as he smacked the small bag of the stuff out of the dealer's hand.

"I'm just doing my cut, sir! Suigetsu told me that-"

"That's enough Marcus." Suigetsu spoke aloud as he rounded the corner himself. "Get back to work."

"Right, boss." Marcus lowered his head and moved away.

"Suigetsu, what are you doing?" Naruto ground out.

"Look…Naruto," Suigetsu snipped. He was the only lieutenant in the western district who looked down on Naruto, even though Naruto had more experience and the leadership behind him. "You do your job at keeping the peace and I'll do my job selling the product."

"We don't need drugs." Naruto insisted roughly.

"Take it up with Sasuke. We make too much profit for your pathetic beliefs to matter."

"A girl almost died just now." Naruto growled.

"People die every day." Suigetsu smiled back. "So what?"

* * *

(**A Few Weeks Later)**

Sakura moaned happily as she awoke from her slumber, and moved to feel the body next to her. Sakura's hands slowly fell upon the mattress and Sakura knew that she was alone in the bed, her room, and her apartment. She sighed as she readjusted herself along the mattress and grabbed Naruto's pillow, dragging it over her face and smelling the leftover scent that had remained from the night before now.

Sakura knew by Naruto's absence that he was once again doing one of what he called his jobs in life. First, there was his police work, then there was the fact that he got up in the middle of the day, night and other random times to run the entire western district since Suigetsu did nothing but sell the drugs. Lastly and most important as to what Naruto said, was satisfying her and making her happy.

Sakura was annoyed and overjoyed at what he placed before himself. She was physically and mentally satisfied every night, and Naruto got off on Sakura's ministrations plenty. But the amount of times they were forced to be apart was killing Sakura. Her amount of work was the same as ever, but Naruto…he was overworked to the max, and it showed.

Even when they were together, Sakura could look over whether reading a book or watching television or even looking lustfully at her lover after sex and could see Naruto talking with his lieutenants or writing up yet another report to send to the higher ups. Heck! Sakura was helping him write the reports and he still got only around four hours of sleep a night.

Sakura sat up in her bed and swung her legs off the bed in order to get up when she saw that Naruto had left a note. She knew what it was and smiled gratefully as she read a long poem describing and comparing her pink locks to the air he breathed and how she was the reason that he was created in life.

Just reading this note made Sakura's eyes water and she couldn't wait until he got home. But wait, she had been checking something out and now that she thought about it, she really wanted to do something special for him, something that many girlfriends would never do. Now, if she could just find her way to that part of town.

* * *

While Sakura made her way to surprising Naruto, Naruto himself was just arriving back at his desk in his office space. Since becoming part of the undercover department, he had his own office with a door so as to keep his identity harder to know since his door was usually closed.

Naruto looked in a mirror and saw the marks under his eyes and grimaced. Maybe he could take an hour nap. So thinking, Naruto leaned back in his office chair, closing his eyes in the process. No sooner did he do this than was there a knock on the doorway. Naruto opened his tired eyes to see Shikamaru in the very doorway that he himself had JUST walked through!

"Sorry to disrupt your nap, Naruto. I know you need as many as you can get."

"It's okay, Shikamaru." Naruto held in a yawn but they both knew that Shikamaru saw it, being a lazy genius as well. "What is it?"

"You have a meeting with Kakashi and the main crime family board in ten minutes."

Naruto groaned but nodded his head, and Shikamaru left him, knowing that Naruto would not fall asleep on the job. As for Naruto, he wasn't thinking about the meeting, he was thinking only about Sakura. I mean, he was working eighteen hours a day every day, and had maybe an hour or two to be with Sakura before he passed out for the night.

They usually had sex and he saw Sakura growing uncomfortable with the sex as a basis for their loving time together. They loved sex, but Sakura was a girl who could gauge how much a person was focused on the situation and as the weeks had passed, Naruto's focus was slipping as he grew more and more sleep deprived.

Nowadays, Naruto could only remember lying in bed with Sakura last night over the past week. He had passed out with his head on the couch and he recalled how Sakura every time had moved his body around and he had woken up every morning with a blanket over him and Sakura's lap as a pillow while she lay in a reclined position with her hands in his head in the middle of massaging his scalp.

Even though he was tired, he knew that this was what happened to many fine undercover agents and even more so those with families. Naruto knew that he had the greatest girlfriend he could ask for, but as long as he had to deal with this, he hoped with all his heart that Sakura could understand his situation and hopefully still support him.

Naruto opened his eyes again and noticed that he now had five minutes to get to the meeting, so he quickly got up and made his way to the elevator up to the fifth floor. As Naruto stepped off, he was checked by three different guards making sure that he was who he said he was. He moved along the floor and walked into the briefing room, and took his seat next to Kakashi.

Naruto looked around the room and saw the twelve other task commanders with their own undercover officers around them. That was the reason why this floor was the most secure of all of the police department. If the mob somehow got a mole into this floor, they would have the faces of all the cops trained in undercover work and these men would likely not make it out alive.

A minute after Naruto sat down, black folders were passed around with Konoha's death rates and mob connected and suspected robberies. Due to pie charts and statistics, the meeting consisted of where the mobs were hitting hardest and which mobs were ranked along the board.

"Kakashi, your task force has done a brilliant job taking down much of the Uchiha mob's drug dealers."

"Thank you chief." Kakashi replied as the other task force leaders nodded their approval at Naruto who starred off at the screen and noticed the activity moving east consistently. As the meeting continued, each of the task force commanders spoke up on their operations and their information.

The meeting was coming to an end and it appeared that most of the mobs were either staying firm in their operations and robberies or were escalating and expanding their influence. The only mob that was decreasing was…the Uchiha Mob.

"Kakashi," The Chief called out from the front. "What do you make of the Uchiha's decreasing threat level?"

"Well sir, we have apprehended a lot of their major players and so they may be regrouping. It is also possible that they are planning things under the scope of things."

"From what you've shown us in the latest reports, our intelligence says that the Uchiha Don is going straight."

"That is true on some levels, but-"

"Nothing. We have received budget operations cuts, and so we will be cancelling all operations concerning the Uchiha crime family."

Kakashi looked to Naruto and saw his knuckles turn white. "Sir? Is that wise? Surely keep some men in place."

"Afraid not, the Sound Cartel is moving into Konoha as well and so we must rearrange our own forces. If that is all, meeting is adjourned."

As the meeting ended, Kakashi got up and pulled Naruto up with him, keeping a firm grip on his shoulder. As they made their way down to their floor in the rear of the second floor, Kakashi kept his lone eye on Naruto's thoughtful face and knew that Naruto was tired and ready to explode. This was a delicate situation for Kakashi, and he was afraid to lose his team member so soon in his career.

Kakashi walked into his office and sat down, signaling Naruto to close the door. As soon as it closed, and Kakashi was seated, Naruto began his plea.

"Please Kakashi-Sempai! You can't suspend operations! The plans aren't set up yet for Sakura to get out of there safely."

"Naruto, I am sorry, but you need to leave the mob. We can keep Sakura there until it is time to get her out."

"You know that I can't do that, Sempai! I'd have to break away from her for months, years even! I could never see her again!" Naruto pleaded with his eyes fearful before they paused in thought."...Sempai, I can't do this anymore." Naruto responded as he realized what he had to do.

"Dammit Naruto! You will obey orders!"

"Screw the orders!" Naruto screamed as he threw his badge on his commander's desk, his gun soon following. "I can't do this anymore. I quit!" Naruto screamed as he moved towards the door. Kakashi stopped him as he turned the knob with his words.

"Naruto, before you leave that door, think about what you're doing. Any illicit act until now was covered. More will be considered fair play. Naruto, you'd be facing prison."

"I don't care, sempai. I can't abandon Sakura-Chan."

"You're throwing your whole life away…all for some girl!"

"I'm starting a new life with the girl I love. I'm sure you would do the same for your own wife. Goodbye Kakashi-Sempai." Naruto called out as he opened the door quickly and walked out the door.

"Naruto!"

* * *

Naruto heard Kakashi yelling at him to come back but ignored it as he made his way down the hall to his enclosed office space, closing the door as soon as he could. Naruto went to the corner of his office and grabbed some file boxes and began to pack up the stuff that he actually owned in his office such as his family portrait, his academy photo, and his latest picture of Sakura.

Naruto heard a knock on his door and sighed angrily at the fact that Kakashi just wouldn't give up. "Not Now!"

All the same, Naruto heard the door open and went to glare at the person who was trying to change his mind! He was going to live his life with the girl he loved and there was nothing that could change that!

Naruto's glare suddenly died in his eyes as the door opened to show his girlfriend leaning against the door's frame in her work blouse and a longer skirt for modesty. The Don had added on the longer skirt, insisting that the girls not tempt the customers any more, and was yet another reason why Naruto was out of a job. But then again, it was a great change for a girl with a possessive boyfriend such as Naruto.

"Surprise." Sakura called out with a small smile. She had found the police headquarters without getting lost and was internally very proud of herself.

"What-How did you get back here?" Naruto asked, astonished to see his girlfriend in his office, a place that rarely other police officers even visited.

"I asked to see if a Namikaze was able to help me." Sakura answered and crossed the room towards her boyfriend. Sakura looked around and instead of seeing how Naruto's office normally looked, saw the boxes all around the room. Naruto was not a box type or messy kind of guy so Sakura knew that something was instantly wrong. "Everything okay?"

"I just quit."Naruto muttered, but Sakura gasped in complete sincerity and the way that any lover and girlfriend would.

"What did you say? Why would you just quit, Naruto-Kun?"

"They-they see the Don as no longer a major threat." Naruto explained how the Don was doing good things and his bad deeds are lessening in intensity and amount.

Sakura smiled though. "That's a good thing, isn't it?"

"Well yeah," Naruto began, "but they pulled all operatives from long cases."

"Why should that-" Sakura began to question before the events clicked together. "You would be taken off?"

"Yeah."

Silence followed the two as they stood there in complete reverence and because of the situation before them. Sakura couldn't seem to understand why her boyfriend was putting his entire career in the trash, though.

"Why did you quit, Naruto-Kun?" Sakura asked as she walked forward and shook her lover's shoulders.

Naruto looked deeply into Sakura's eyes as his hand slowly raised up to caress her cheek. "I can't leave without you Sakura-Chan. You are my world."

"But what about our plan, Naruto? I-I could leave the mob. I-…"

"No, you can't. The backgrounds and everything in our lives aren't ready yet. Still months off."

"You're right, but this is what you've wanted for the mob to happen. It just happened early."

"It was Sakura-Chan, but now I couldn't care less. I just want you in my life. Besides, now that I don't have reports to keep up with, I'll have more time to spend pleasing you right?"

"Oh Naruto-Kun! You lovable baka!"

Sakura cried out as she locked lips with Naruto with passion like never before. As Naruto kissed his lover, he felt her passion peak and tasted what seemed to be…adventure and suspense? Sakura ended the lip lock and walked over to Naruto's door before closing it and locking it, much to Naruto's confusion.

"Naruto-Kun, you've been overworked so much this past few months and I found a way to help motivate you to keep up the good work."

"And that is?" Naruto gulped and his eyes widened as Sakura slowly dropped her skirt and unbuttoned her blouse, showing that she had been naked underneath and stood before him with high heels on her feet.

"I want to have sex with you in your office. And since you're leaving this place, at least for a while, consider this your 'going away' present." Sakura smiled as she walked past Naruto and bend over his desk, spreading her legs inviting him inside her.

"Well, what do you say?"

* * *

Shikamaru blushed as he heard the grunting and moaning coming from the other side of Naruto's office. He had pointed Sakura to his office a few minutes prior before Kakashi handed him a letter.

Shikamaru leaned down and slid the letter underneath Naruto's doorway before walking away, too embarrassed to tell him that Kakashi had made a few calls and that though Naruto was off the police force, he was to be considered a confidential informant just like Sakura and that though he wouldn't be paid for his services, the previous agreement of new lives for Sakura and himself would be enforced when they wanted to leave.

* * *

**Hey you guys, for this portion, I just think that if given the choice of having to give up Sakura or the position of Hokage, Naruto would easily pick Sakura. He loved her before he wanted the Hokage position and they belong together. Simple as that.**


	14. The Old and New Family

**Reviewers;**

**Duh Bomb: You are the Hachibi Jinchuriki is what you are with your raps and all. Yeah!**

**Clank2662: It's funny actually. I had thought about adding Ino in as another lover, and she and Sakura would be closer than friends growing up, but then I had the idea that Sakura's personality with Naruto around had to morph from Sakura's childhood and therefore had Ino's hair color. The fact that Eve is a third and another side of Sakura I found let me sum Sakura up as one person who, as she is vastly intelligent in my story, is able to think clearly through three minds.**

**7th Demon: WHY?! Why would you do that to a poor defenseless puppy? I know being in the land of mirages impairs your vision, but not the PUPPY!**

**Czar Ryno: Thanks, it was probably an issue when I was writing it, though I have seen a number of stories where others refer to Kakashi-Sempai. **

**Logan Locke: ...She read the post...she liked it...enough about that ;) My personal life is not on a public storyboard. Anyways, I have never gotten those cutie days myself, I have usually been surrounded by girls my entire time growing up, and I based Naruto off of what I did as a gentlemen as well, just not the hand holding. Only during scary movies ;)**

**Sakura indeed sees the strain that it put on them for those intense months together, but now they are more relieved but other things must be talked about and this chapter explains some of that. What I have seen with the police is that there are always drug rings trying to make a profit all the time in cities. The truth is, there aren't a lot of undercover cops these days. Pictures are everywhere and information is found easily. So they have to be ready to leave and switch when other major players try to push their way inside.**

* * *

**AN: I'm just going to say this...short and sweet...let's get started since I know most of you don't read the AN anyways...or do you?**

**Mob Rule**

**Chapter 14: The Old and New Family**

* * *

Naruto and Sakura walked out of the police station and made their way to Naruto's car, leaving the brown bricked building directly behind them. Naruto opened the door for Sakura who smiled before he himself got in...before just sitting there; just thinking hard on the conversation that had to be said and yet neither wanted to start the hard process that had to be done. Naruto had no protection in a city where if you didn't, you were open season for all, so what could he really do?

"...Sakura, how can I go back to the mob?"

"Naruto, you don't need to go back. I can tell the Don that…"

"Tell him what Sakura?!" Naruto glared at her, his eyes moving haphazardly for the first time that Sakura had ever seen before. "That I'm scared that he'll kill me?!"

"Naruto! Calm down." Sakura helped naruto breath in and out before a spark filled the inside of her brain. "We can figure this out. I think I have a plan."

"Y-you have a plan?"

Sakura smiled like a Cheshire cat. "I have a plan."

* * *

Naruto pulled his car up to the parlor doors and turned off his engine. They both put on sad faces, which wasn't too hard when they thought of the possibility of what could have happened today. Naruto opened his door and walked around the car, holding the door open for Sakura, who smiled gratefully, that even so long into this relationship, that Naruto was still ever the gentleman to everyone, but most of all, to her.

They walked together into the parlor, Sakura leading the way and straight over to the Don who was alone after finishing his work for the day.

"Sakura, I thought you were off today." Fugaku called out as he hugged his daughter.

"I was, Don-Sama, but Naruto has had a problem and needs your help."

"Does he now?" The Don looked at Naruto, and Naruto looked away. That look in his eyes, it was like he knew who he really was, coming to steal his daughter away from him.

"Naruto, tell him." Sakura urged, elbowing him in the ribcage.

"Alright." Naruto sighed. "There were some rumors spread around to all of my clients about my ethics being a cheat, and a scammer. I just lost all of my clients over the last few days."

"I am sorry, Naruto. That is truly a deep loss, and that rumor cannot be true. I have seen your ethics. The entire western sector has seen your ethics for that matter."

"…My business is ruined."

"Naruto, businesses rise and fall like the sun and moon. It was simply your time to end it. But, you made arrangements, did you not?"

"I did?"

"You still have family...right here." Fugaku smiled warmly as he wrapped an arm around his daughter and then him. "You have my daughter, and you have the mob."

"I-I guess I do."

"...The only thing I ask is that with all of your work here, why not move into the neighborhood?"

"Well…I guess I will."

* * *

An hour later, Naruto and Sakura were back to sitting in the car, remembering the Don's words of encouragement and the lovely late lunch that they'd just had was appreciated and full of laughter. But now, they were both back to thinking of what they'd do now.

"Well…I suppose that I can get an apartment in the western district." Naruto whispered in thought, before feeling his girlfriend's feet kick his shin! _Dam she kicks hard! _"Ow! What the heck Sakura-Chan?"

"What do you mean get an apartment, Naruto-Kun?"

"Well, what are you thinking?"

"Move in with me!" Sakura yelled before they both widened their eyes. Sakura hadn't thought about her words, just that Naruto would be further away from her, and she had said it.

…..

…...

"Wow." Naruto breathed as he leaned back in his seat.

"..Well, you stay over every night, you haven't even been to your house in two weeks. You basically live with me already. Naruto, I want you in my house, to officially move in with me."

"Well, will there be enough room?"

"What does that mean?"

"I have a bigger house than you."

"Really?" Sakura asked with a pause in between. "You know, after all this time, you've never taken me to your house."

"Well, how would you like to help me pack for the rest of today?"

Sakura smiled and curled her head into the crook of Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto-Kun, I would Love to help you pack. Show me the way."

"As my angel commands." Naruto bowed from he started the car and made his way to the neutral zone.

* * *

As Naruto made his way into the neutral zone, Sakura realized that she had never truly heard the story of how Naruto's parents died, or many stories about his parents for that matter. Every day, it seemed like there was less and less that they didn't know about the other, and Sakura smiled as Naruto opened up to her more and more.

Naruto pulled into his driveway and Sakura smiled fondly at the house before her. It was a simple house, with a backyard and front yard as well. Naruto walked her to the door and opened it before explaining where everything was.

Sakura looked around and saw that the house was maybe twenty years old. It was grand and beautiful while maintaining a simplistic way of living, and Sakura smiled as her boyfriend was definitely someone who cared little for the material things in life. The house had three bedrooms and three baths, a good place to be with a family.

"This place is special to you, isn't it, Naruto-Kun?" Sakura asked as they packed up his things.

"It was a lasting asset from my parents." Naruto began as his thoughts drifted to the past. "You see, my father was a police officer and my mom was a fiery secretary who got things done. They saved all they could to buy this house, and when they had bought it, I was ten years old.

"But the neutral areas of Konoha are always changing and at that time, some gangsters made lewd comments and tried to touch my mother, and my father had them arrested for it. My father had the next week off and my mother took that time off to pack for the move. The gang at that time did a drive by shooting."

"Oh Naruto!"Sakura cooed and held him for a little bit.

"It's okay, but they were killed by the bullets. And to top it off, they set the previous house ablaze with a Molotov cocktail. I was at school, so I came home to the police and fire department looking and asking for my mother.

"So they placed me here, and I've had the guidance of my father's old police buddies and officers such as Kakashi ever since then. My parents had life insurance, so I was pretty set for the times growing up and I worked at sixteen so I didn't even need the money."

"How much of it do you have left?" Sakura asked, trying not to sound like a gold digger.

"Actually, I still have most of it and I replaced what I took out, so I have around five hundred thousand dollars, and when I signed up for the account, the bank was offering 6% interest annually, so I still get thirty thousand a year in that interest. It pays off the maintenance fees and property taxes."

"Naruto, you shouldn't sell the house then."

"Why not?"

"…Maybe you want to live here in the future?" Sakura asked honestly, and Naruto felt like this relationship was moving way past the short-term.

"I'll…I'll leave it open as an option for now I guess." Naruto shrugged. "But you know, maybe now I can buy things for you, Sakura-Chan. Would you like some jewelry or paintings or something?"

"Naruto, I'm fine without it, though…" Sakura whispered into his ear. "Maybe you could buy some toys for the bedroom." Sakura looked up at Naruto and saw the dreamy smile adorned on his face. By the time Naruto got back down to the present, Sakura was dragging Naruto towards his bedroom.

"Sakura-Chan, where are we going?"

"Well, if this is your last night here for a while, why don't we christen this bed of yours?"

"Your horny again already?"

"I'm always ready for you, my Fox."

Another dreamy smile filled Naruto's face and Sakura knew that after tonight, she'd be glowing like the evening sun.

* * *

The morning sun rose and Sakura woke up with it in utter bliss. Her body ached in wonderful soreness that was aching for more punishment. Sakura felt the mattress below her and made a note to talk to Naruto about switching this one with hers in her apartment.

Thinking of which, Sakura turned the other way and stared at the dopey face that her lover made in his sleep. She reached forward in her bliss and traced his smile that she had come to love with all her heart. He wouldn't be getting up any time soon, but Sakura was an early riser today and would at least explore the house a little more before they left.

Sakura left her clothes on the floor and wrapped the bed sheet, which she had stolen during the night, around her and walked around, through the other rooms and checked out the back yard. Sakura opened the screen door to the back yard and took a seat outside on the grass, the sheet her only modesty, but smiled as she saw the hedges protecting her from view. This truly was a wonderful house.

An older Sakura was sitting on the couch, reading from a magazine, with a little girl of about three on her lap, taking a short nap. From around the corner, there was a huge CRASH! And Sakura soon saw another girl of about ten rolling around the floor with a boy who almost matched her appearance.

"Kids, stop fighting!" Sakura called out without turning her head away from the magazine, but the kids separated and said that they were sorry and that the other one broke father's alarm clock. Sakura simply shook her head knowing that her husband's nightstand was the fifth broken thing this week.

The sound of the door opening woke the little girl in Sakura's lap, and Sakura let her and her other children go running towards the door and jumping up and down around their father who had come home early. Sakura stood up and just watched her husband greet their children before walking up herself and sharing a long lip lock with her husband Naruto Namikaze.

"EWW! I don't want another sister!" The oldest child cried out while the girls nodded their heads rapidly while pointing to their mother's bloated tummy, while Sakura and Naruto just smiled back at each other, waiting for the time to come this week to go to the hospital and deliver another life into the world

Sakura gasped as she leaned back, trying to process what she just imagined. Had that been a vision of her future? Or maybe a possible outcome? For Sakura to imagine kids and home together, with a happy face on all of them as their father and her husband came home, and finally with another child on the way; these all suggested one thing, marriage.

This idea of marriage with Naruto wasn't something that Sakura had actually thought about. Sure, she saw their relationship as an extremely long-term sexual and connection relationship, and she was willing to run away with him around the world after this ordeal was over. But the idea of being a fiancée and a wife to Naruto's beautiful children, that sounded nice...no.. in fact, it sounded…perfect.

Naruto woke up some time later, and they packed all the boxes that Naruto would need to sort out at Sakura's apartment into his car. After they were all packed up, they got in the car and made their way back 'home.' It felt nice to call it that, but Naruto couldn't stop looking at Sakura ever since he woke up.

_"Sakura-Chan, why do you have a huge smile on your face?"_

* * *

**AN: Well? How is the story progressing? A good pace?**


	15. A Final Toast with the Family

**Reviewers;**

**Logan Locke: Trust me; when i got to this second half of this story, the plot seemed a little thin on the last chapter, and i know that it wasn't the best I have written. I focused a lot on the movement between each of the sections for the house the Don and her plan, but obviously wasn't too successful. I plan to go back an made more meat to that chapter, but for now, I don't want to fall behind on my postings. I'll let you know when the chapter has been revised.**

**As for the rumor, I based Naruto's business not on legal means, but by personal connections. If those connections are severed, then Naruto simply has no 'customers' and his reputation ruined. Think of it like high school. Doesn't matter what you really did, perceptions are in tatters. Anywho, I am glad that you like the growth of their relationship. That is what I have been focusing on since the beginning and they are entering the top and final stages of those feelings.**

**Duh Bomb: ...Haha :) liked the rhyme, just in time, it was sublime, but worth maybe a dime, oh look! A lime...**

**Swarley Stenson: Glad you like the fluffiness between the two characters. Yeah, I thought about adding the word flash-forward in there, but I wanted people to come to realize it was a possible future life and not a dream of sorts.**

** Kidloco: Alright! Good for you!**

**7th Demon: Well...I am a wolf...so I guess so...oh look, my mate just gave birth to our pups... see ya!**

**Czar Ryno: Glad you realized the pinnacle and know that a change is coming.**

* * *

**AN: Hey you guys, i know that the story has been slowly progressing forward, but let us remember that stories have death and despair, and arguments, and love. Warning ahead that it will now get darker for the next few chapters. This is the part of the story where some gruesome things are implied so be warned. After that, let us enter the next arc of our story shall we?**

**Mob Rule**

**Chapter 15: A Final Toast with the Family**

* * *

A year passed quickly in the Shinobi world and for Naruto and Sakura, they couldn't be happier. Their amount of time in sex had lessened to a more bearable amount and most nights found them having dinner and on the couch cuddling until it was time for bed. They knew that their love was pure and was real for the other now that a year and a half had gone by and they were still head over heels together.

For the mob, everyone was content. There had been a slight war earlier in the year between the Hyuuga border near the center of Konoha and the sound cartel ending in both leaders' deaths, and after Neji had called for peace as the newest Don after the murder of most sound cartel members, everything had indeed been peaceful and content.

All sectors of the Uchiha district were content, but Naruto's western district was easily the most content of them all. Naruto had cared for them and his lieutenants and old and new Uchiha family members were easily nice and polite due to Naruto's influence. The drug trade had slowed down dramatically, and while most were happy at the lack of death on the streets, members of the old mob order were not happy at the lack of funds and were sure that they were losing their holds of the people under them.

It was sad to note that even with the content feelings going around Konoha, three more lieutenants had been murdered over the year for petty things, and for things that most knew that they couldn't have done. These men were nice guys, straightforward like the Don, and higher up in the crime family, and while they were easily replaced by younger mob members, their loses still frightened many within the district.

At the moment, it was nighttime and the parlor was closed for a special dinner being hosted by the Don. Next to the window, a couple of tables had been pulled together and there were the Don's guards laughing their butts off, and one or two lieutenants from the central district where they were now.

Finally, to the right of the Don himself was Sakura with Naruto next to his girlfriend. This was a place where the Don's right hand would sit and while most people loved having Naruto and his wild stories, he couldn't be the right hand since he was an outsider and had to join into the mob. But Sakura was an adopted Uchiha and held much power as an advisor to the Don, and that meant that Naruto had the Don's ear as well.

"So Naruto," One of the guards to the Don began as he took a sip of Italian wine. "What does your source have to say about this recent murder with Fu?"

Naruto's sources had become impeccable and extremely trustworthy to say the least over the past year, and the top mob leaders valued his sources above others because they were actually past friends of Naruto's who had, instead of going into security like him, had gone into the police force. The mob members smiled at that fact because it almost made certain police members their own informants and therefore, the mob had a hand in the comings and goings of the police force as well.

"Well, my source tells me that the murders are being committed by regular guys but that they are each being called and told to commit these murders by someone else. The caller leaves no name, but they have said that it is a male. From my sources, the crimes are completely false and are meant to make regular people want to play the vigilantes."

"So who do the police have their eyes upon?"

"They believe that another mob is to blame."

"They are probably right."

The ringing of a fork on glass sounded inside the parlor and all eyes turned to see the Don standing up from the chair at the head of the table. Once he had all of the men's attention, he began his toast for the dinner.

"I want to thank all of you for being here tonight. However, I would want to especially thank my adopted daughter, Sakura for being here tonight."

Sakura blushed brightly at being the center of attention, her face turning a shade lighter than her pink hair. "T-thank you, D-Don-S-Sama." She stuttered, earning chuckles from the rest of the family at her nervous habit.

"Tonight, we will be entering a new advancement that will what I believe to be beneficial to the entire family." The Don told before gesturing towards his newest captain. "Naruto, I have chosen to approve of your proposal and cannot wait for you to implement it."

"I-...thank you, Don-Sama." Naruto smiled breathlessly and the Don smiled at him. Meanwhile, Sakura as well as most were confused, but she was because she didn't know of any ideas that Naruto would have talked to the Don about. The Don had dinner with them a few times in their apartment, but Sakura had never left the room long enough for them to talk about such things.

_'What are they talking about?'_ Sakura thought as the Don and her boyfriend stood up.

"Simon." The Don called out; "will you bring up the special wine from the very back of the cellar?"

"O-of course, Don-Sama." Simon called out before moving to the cellar. Sakura as well as the rest of the others at the table widened their eyes at the Don's request. The wine bottles at the end of the cellar were over four hundred years old, and were meant for extremely rare occasions. What plan had Naruto discussed with the Don?

"Here we are." The Don called out as Simon returned with the wine bottle uncorked and handed it to the Don. Fugaku reached over and grabbed the neck of the bottle before he reached down and grabbed his own personal wine glass. No one but the Don drank from this glass. The Don soon poured the wine into Naruto's glass as well as his. Sakura declined on the wine as she was not yet twenty one and her brain was still developing.

Sakura was confused though; usually, only the Don drank the specialized wine as was his right for toasts. Having Naruto join the toast…What in the name of the Don himself was going on?!

"To family." The Don spoke solemnly and happily as he placed his drink to his lips.

"Family is everything." Naruto acknowledged before raising the glass to his lips as well.

Sakura would have smiled at the scene before her when suddenly, the Don lurched forward, his glass falling out of his hand and past the table before it shattered on the wooden ground. The Don suddenly fell backwards to the floor behind him, his chair falling away from him as he hit the ground full force. As he fell back and lay on the ground, he spasmed frantically, as Sakura quickly pushed her chair back and ran to his side.

"Don-Sama!" Sakura screamed as she put her medical books to use and checked his pulse, finding it and noticing that it was spiking. "He needs a doctor!" Sakura screamed as her hands glided across his body, searching for a certain point.

Guards rushed around the room, as others called the police for once, as Naruto helped get the Don on his side while Sakura found the pressure point that made the Don throw up. The Don dry heaved, but shook his head, it was too late.

The Don smiled sadly at Sakura who was crying heavily. "Sakura," Fugaku called out weakly. "Listen to me. I only have a minute to live."

Sakura was on the ground, crying her eyes out as she tried to hold onto her father figure with all her might, but nodded her head never the less.

The Don reached up and held Sakura's face in his hands, "Sakura, you have always been a daughter to me."

"And you have always been a father to me." Sakura cried out, her tears staining her face.

"Naruto is the right man for my daughter;" The Don called out, caressing her cheek like a father to his daughter while Sakura could only nod her head. "Get Itachi, he is the next Don."

"Itachi will take weeks to arrive. Who will-" Sakura began to ask for the temporary Don until Itachi could arrive when the Don interrupted her babbling.

"You Sakura. I trust you."

"Me? But only, an Uchiha may be Don."

"You Are an Uchiha, my daughter. You have all the qualities of a strong woman and Uchiha bred from birth, you will do fine...Family…Is…Everything."

The Don closed his eyes and breathed no more. The sirens wailed and the lights flashed, but Sakura stopped crying as everything came into focus for once in her life as an Uchiha and slowly stood up. Unseen before confidence filled Sakura's entire presence and everyone in the room suddenly stopped what they were doing and watched her in complete respect.

"Round up the Family. Tell all of them to meet here in the underground conference room of the parlor in two hours. The Don is dead."

* * *

Two hours later, Sakura was sitting near the front of the table below the parlor, while around her were the various lieutenants, captains and other high ranking officers all present. The police were still above them with the crime scene, and so they had all come in from the roof entrance, which was accessible from the building over on the next block.

So then, all seventy five seats of the crime family were here. As if Sakura wasn't nervous enough. All the same, Sakura took a deep breath and stood up, moving towards the head of the table.

"What are you doing, Sakura?!" Sasuke called out in sudden anger. He may be lower at the moment, but his mind still respected the title of Don in his mind. "Sit down and wait for my father!"

Sakura continued forward, noting how many nods were attributed to Sasuke's comment, and grimaced that there were many. That could prove a problem in the near future. Nevertheless, Sakura stood tall at the front of the table and began to speak. "Excuse me for the lack of tradition, but I am afraid that I am the bearer of sad and terrible news...The Don is dead."

The atmosphere in the room suddenly grew cold and almost all faces grew sad. All but one. Sakura shook her head in annoyance as Sasuke wasn't very sad…if at all.

"The Don spoke to me as he was dying as he has named his only successor, Itachi, who has been informed and will arrive in two weeks to take his rightful place as Don."

There didn't seem to be much opposition to this fact, though Sakura saw Sasuke glaring at the simple fact that Sakura had said that Itachi was his only successor, which was completely true.

"How did the Don die?" Another member asked.

"By poison inside one of his personal wine glasses. There were trace amounts of poison on all of the wine glasses in the room. Naruto was lucky enough not to swallow the wine or he'd be dead as well."

Sakura watched as most of the west side lieutenants and high officials breathed a sigh of relief for their living captain and Sakura could understand why. Naruto was nicer to them, a true leader of the changing age of mob warfare. Winning the hearts over to ensure loyalty.

A high ranking leader spoke up then. His name was Danzo Shimura and Sakura cared little for him, even if he got stuff done. "Who will be the temporary Don in place of Itachi until he arrives?"

Sakura was a little nervous about this next part, but confident because she saw Naruto's smiling face as well as the Don's face smiling down on her. She had all that she needed to not be afraid of the crowd before her.

"The Don named the Temporary Don as well before he died…me."

"This is unacceptable!" Sasuke called out immediately against what Sakura said, and his outburst was soon followed by a few others. After a minute of this, Sasuke stood up, looking as cocky as he always was and smirked his all-knowing face at Sakura. "I should be the temporary Don, and unlike Ms. Haruno's mere words, I have the blood to prove it!"

"Actually Sasuke," Simon called out, one of the Don's most loyal of bodyguards and one that had read up on many reports and laws created inside the crime family. "Sakura is technically an Uchiha just like you. She was adopted into the family by the Don himself. She has every right to be the temporary Don, and forgive me Sasuke, but I as well as most of your father's guards heard him declare Sakura as the temporary Don."

Sasuke walked around his chair and looked to the table, and Sakura knew that he was trying to sway them against her. He had his work cut out for him.

"I understand that Simon, I do, and I respected my father in life, but he is no longer here in this world. My father was poisoned and who had the most motive to gain in this, I ask? Why, his adoptive daughter who had made him weak in these past years.

"I am a True Uchiha, born of the Don's very blood, and have been raised from birth to the position of Don. I know all of you here, and have been with most of you on many assignments.

"Now Sakura, she has been led through an easy life, being a petty waitress in the parlor above us. She does not know what we face if war between the police or the other mobs were to take place. She is weak," Sasuke turned to look at Sakura's eyes and smiled evilly, "and she is the daughter of traitors."

"What?!" Sakura screeched. Now Sasuke was spouting out lies to make her look stupid and incompetent. "That's insane! The Don freely explained to me how my parents would die for the Don!"

"On behalf of the older generation who knew your parents, and myself, that was the truth." Sasuke replied before digging in his pack and pulled out a file and slid it over the table, pictures and reports flying everywhere. "Sakura's parents were no better than turncoats, traitors to the Uchiha family, and as their daughter, by blood, she is the daughter of traitors."

Sakura's eyes glazed and she knew that she had lost. One of the other family members called for a vote between the two of them and Sakura saw the pity votes she got. It made her feel a little better, though what Sasuke said was true, she was a traitor. She was an informant for Naruto, she had been flipped, but until now, she thought that she could be both Naruto's worldly girlfriend, and the mob's picturesque model. With people like Sasuke around, she now knew that she was now only Naruto's.

The vote ended; and the count was final. Thirty seven votes for Sakura, and thirty eight for Sasuke. Sakura looked to Sasuke and glared at his underhanded tactic, but nodded her head and moved away from the head of the table, sitting herself down at Naruto's side, and let him pet her and comfort her; that is until Sasuke made her riled up once more.

"Now that you all have seen the sense behind my words, I would also like to call a vote of no confidence in Itachi as Don and make myself the next Don."

"That's absurd, Sasuke." Sakura screamed. "You may curse and shame me all you like! But the Don was specific! Itachi is the next Don! That much is clear!"

"Sakura, your word is little more than dust on the wind." Sasuke smiled.

"Even without her words, Don Sasuke," another Captain called out. "I was there when you challenged the Don to make you the next heir. You clearly offered up your position of the title of Don when you believed Naruto here to be a cop."

"Really?" Another captain questioned aloud. "If anything, Naruto has strengthened our loyalty tenfold. Cop or not, he has made our districts better."

"I was wrong about…Naruto." Sasuke recalled sadly, "and I am sorry to have made that mistake, but it was a mistake. Who here has not made countless mistakes in our business? The Don made mistakes, but you did not deny him.

"I wish to be Don because I hold true to the old ways of this great family. Twenty years ago, we did not hide outside our borders from the cops as they bared their fangs at us. Now look at us. We stay inside our area like little boy scouts.

"Itachi is such a boy scout and will disband this mob by 'going straight.' We do not need to go straight. I am willing to get my hands dirty if need be. We must regain our presence in Konoha. Who is with me?"

Slowly, hands started to rise into the air, and Sakura saw the hands that rose were the newer lieutenants. The older lieutenants would never have stood for this, but these newer and younger lieutenants didn't have the Don's loyalty. They had…Sasuke's.

Sakura's eyes widened as it all made sense now. The new lieutenants had all dealt in the drug details and in the hit men units. Sasuke was in charge of those details. He had been changing the table long before the Don had died. H-he was the damn caller!

Eventually, fifty hands were up in the air, and Sasuke smiled in victory. It did not matter now that Sakura knew that he had orchestrated the death of at least four men under his father's nose. He was the Don now, and she...she was scared for her future life as well as Naruto's. Sakura knew that one thing was certain; under Sasuke, only terror could follow.

* * *

**DUH DUH DUH!**


	16. Purge of the Family

**Reviewers;**

**Logan Locke: You clearly saw the transformation of Naruto's influence on the people, and how even with other mobs, things are steadily decreasing everywhere. While there are still fights going on, a sense of pointless fighting was beginning to come to an end, but you know what they say about fearing change? Desperately calling for reestablishing the old order, hence what Sasuke did.**

**You dare compare me to Shakespeare? Don't like the guy's stories at all. Tragedy, tragedy, tragedy. It's like..'Oh Romeo! Juliet! Let's Die! Yay!' But still good to hear though. No captains, they're followed and guarded by the lieutenants, but the lieutenants have no such guards, hence the easier targets. Enemies close, and Fugaku couldn't help it, but when you consider that the whole table of glasses were poisoned, Sasuke meant to kill everyone if it had been the traditional toasting. **

**I didn't realize the irony until just now. Now, I know for sure that my subconscious mind is rather intuitive to these things. Regret and the wanting to be forgiven by good deeds; what religion is not based on those qualities? Sadly with Sakura, the Don never told her the truth, and so it was like a shock to her system combined with her 'father's' death made her lose everything.**

**Clank2662: Oh Yessss!**

**Mangaka Shuzen: So hard to kill my own OOC, but he served his purpose well. He will be remembered. I made him a center role for this very moment, which made me cry when writing it. I'll see what I can do, but naruto has not really been sabotaging them, just giving better 'directions' of where to go. hehe!**

**Duh Bomb: Dattebayo!**

**Czar Ryno: Hope you had a good sleep, cause here's another bedtime story.**

**7th Demon: Well Duh! Sasuke is the bad guy! But he has help everywhere. He was in charge of the dirty dealings after all.**

**Guest Reviewer: Everyone reading this would pay to see you deck Sasuke :)**

**Tony Blu: Very shallow. Like, Guess what? Your parents were traitors! Straw man theory really. Attack her credibility with things she never truly did.**

* * *

**Wow! So many lovely Reviews! Love you guys and girls so much! I told you it was getting darker and it still is! The next chapters are dark and you are warned! But I still believe that this is a good chapter to read! So read on!**

**Mob Rule**

**Chapter 16: Purge of the Family**

* * *

To put it simply, the streets of the Uchiha district was in complete chaos; and it had only been three days since the new Don had begun his reign. Houses and apartments which had been built by Sasuke's father and his grandfather before his own reign were burning without end and orange flames skipped from building to building, its ash and smoke blotching out the sun, casting a grayish atmosphere all around.

Girls were ripped out of their houses by the insane new recruits into the family, and were forcibly stripped and removed of their virginities in the sight of all those around them. Some tried to escape the horrors by the acts of drugs and were now seen roaming the streets and alleyways in a dizzy stupor, limping as they did.

New and old Mob members were pledging themselves to the new Don and punishing those who would not bow to the new order by bullets to the head and crowbars to legs and arms. Front doors were broken open and whole families were dragged out to pledge themselves and if they would not paint the black raven of Sasuke's Donship, then they would be dealt with in a number of cruel and agonizing ways.

The police tried to get into the neighborhood from the many streets into the district and even after three days and coming in force, most police were stuck on the outskirts of the neighborhood in shootouts with other mobsters on the various rooftops. For those officers that found ways in, they were too late as bodies littered the streets and those they arrested were soon replaced only after a minute after the police would leave to fill up the massive jails that was built for situations such as these.

* * *

Out of all of this, Naruto for his part was in the northern district, hunkering down with Sakura in her apartment. He didn't feel safe leaving her defenseless and with the newest revelation of her parents being turncoats, he didn't feel safe leaving her to her own thoughts either.

"You knew all this time, didn't you?" Sakura asked after three days of trying not to talk about it. Naruto looked across from the doorway and saw the metal bat in her hand, ready to attack anyone who came through that front door. Sakura was glad that Naruto had installed motion sensors in her stairwell and on her floor. It would give them a heads up to who was coming for them.

"Of course I did, but after I found out that you didn't know, I knew not to push you too hard." Naruto replied as he held one of his two guns in his right hand, his other gun in the holster on his side. Sakura didn't know how to use a gun, let alone hold one, but Naruto knew by Sakura's strength that hitting someone with that bat would cripple anyone, himself included.

"...But you didn't tell me."

"I did try." Naruto sighed.

"...I remember. I still have the burn scar to prove it." Sakura meekly commented, rubbing her hand where the burn had been. "I'm so stupid. I should have thought about it more, but instead, I got angry at you, and then…"

"And then we had some of the best sex we ever had."

"…I wanted you so bad." Sakura moaned and drawled huskily, remembering the sex from long ago.

"You want to recreate that?" Naruto smirked, before Sakura looked at him like a piece of meat.

"Of course I do, but after all this mess is done."

Naruto nodded and silence was instilled for a few more minutes.

"If I had actually researched more about my parents, then I wouldn't have lost my confidence up there."

"Anyone would have lost their wits when Sasuke suddenly pulls out a file against you. He was ready for this."

"D-Do you think he killed Don-Sama?"

"I do. All of those glasses were poisoned, and besides you who was added at the last minute, all of us would have died if we all toasted as usual before the dinner."

"I just can't believe he's dead. I get that he killed my parents, but now that I think about it, he has been trying to make it up to me ever since. He took me in, Naruto."

"I know, and he accepted your parent's turning on him. They wanted out, and he had no choice but to kill them. No one can leave the family once you're in."

"They didn't want to insult his honor. Asking to leave is such an act."

"Listen to me, Sakura. Your parents and the Don loved you. I love you."

"And that's all that matters." Sakura smiled into Naruto's eyes and caressed her lover's cheek across the doorway.

Beeps near the door alerted them to two men walking up to their door, and what followed were knocks on the wooden entryway. Naruto told Sakura to get near the door and Naruto slowly opened the door a crack to see Sasuke's personal guards standing there looking slightly nervous. They should be, considering that most had seen Naruto shoot around a man's feet from fifty yards away.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked coldly. If they dared to take Sakura outside, he'd murder everyone in sight.

"W-We know you don't want to leave, but Sasuke demands your presence at the parlor."

"How do I know that you won't attack Sakura?"

"The request is for the both of you."

"Are you supposed to escort us there?"

"Y-yes sir."

"We would appreciate it. Give us a moment."

"Of course sir."

Naruto closed the door and immediately held Sakura close as she cried into his arms. "It'll be okay, Sakura-Chan. No matter what happens, I love you with all my heart."

Sakura sniffled. "And you have my heart, Naruto-Kun. All the days of my life."

"Hopefully, we can do this again." Naruto chuckled and Sakura playfully slapped him, before they shared a brief passionate kiss. They parted and unlocked the dead bolts, and opened the door. Sakura's bat lay next to the door and they quickly made their way to the parlor.

* * *

Twenty minutes later of seeing dead bodies in the streets and girls being raped, they reached the parlor and Sakura wanted to vomit in disgust. Workers were breaking into the walls, expanding the back and turning it into a bunch of walled in cubicles and hanging curtains with numbers on them.

Sakura saw the back door open and saw five or six girls of great physical beauty being stripped and prodded with anti- infections like crazy. Sakura looked around the parlor that was supposed to be hers and saw the Don's booth ripped from its hinges and being discarded and saw glass containers being placed around the room as well as sexual devices near the walls. Sasuke was turning the Don's beloved parlor into a re light district brothel!

Naruto looked around and saw that the people around the parlor were brand new, young and completely obedient to Sasuke. They would do whatever Sasuke said and without question. They all had the faces of murderers and rapists in their eyes and Naruto wanted to beat sense into them with a fiery passion.

They saw Sasuke standing in the center of the room watching a container being placed near the bar, and made their way to him. Once he saw them, he smiled while looking Sakura up and down with barely contained lust. Then he saw Naruto glare at him and backed off.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" Sakura asked with venom in her voice and Sasuke glared at her. She knew that she couldn't speak to the new Don like that, but as an Uchiha, she was an exception and she knew it. But before he could answer, Sakura's eyes caught the sight of Ino...poor defenseless Ino.

"Oh Ino!" Sakura cried out and ran over to embrace her childhood friend. Ino was a sore sight and was a girl that Sakura had always believed to be the most beautiful of her generation and a girl who she had down for Naruto to get with if Sakura ever passed away.

Ino's hair was tangled and cut in places, her face was red with slap marks and dried blood was caked upon her mouth and in her hair. Her blouse was ripped open and there were cuts and wrist bruises on her figure. Sakura looked down as she ran and saw that Ino's skirt was cut in so many places that it didn't cover her at all.

Ino's leggings were torn and Sakura saw the clear liquid drying on her inner thighs that were quivering from what Sakura could only assume was prolonged sexual relations down stairs. Sakura got them sometimes, but never this much. Naruto was gentle and marks didn't form, so that meant that Ino was handled roughly and most likely unwillingly.

"S-Sakura." Ino for once cried incessantly as Sakura held her, and let her bawl into her blouse. After a few minutes of this, Sakura told Ino to sit down and that she'd take her home in a minute. Ino shook her head dejectedly though, as if she couldn't or wasn't allowed to go home and Sakura wondered how long she'd been here. Sakura made her way back to Naruto's side and saw the two of them glaring and smirking at the other.

"Sasuke, what happened to Ino?"

"Oh, she and I had some…fun." Sasuke smirked lustfully.

"Why you-"Sakura began before Naruto shushed her.

"So Sasuke, why are we here?" Naruto interrupted, saving Sakura from getting hurt. Technically, Sasuke was the Don.

"Well, first off; Sakura. As you can see, I am changing the parlor into a wonderful place where girls show all they can to paying customers."

"I can see that." Sakura gritted her teeth.

"So, you and Ino are no longer waitresses. You'll handle the bar yes, but I have many girls that are going to be living here from now on and you will be the one to manage them."

"You expect me to manage girls to have sex with an untold number of men?"

"Yes." Sasuke smiled and spoke immediately. "Glad we got that all sorted out. Now then, Naruto".

Naruto held Sakura back from punching Sasuke. Their conversation was far from over, but Sasuke was done with her. "Yes?"

"…Your lieutenants haven't begun the purge."

Naruto smiled internally. He had called Kakashi and had told the police to get in from the west side, just in small numbers. His lieutenants were strong-willed and didn't want to purge. He was proud of his men; they wouldn't know where to start purging, and his men each had great girlfriends and wives and families. There would be no raping in his sector.

"And the problem is?"

"The Problem,"Sasuke's voice rattled like a cobra, "is that we must purge in order to make it known that there is a new and strong Don to replace the old one."

"There are no known possible defectors in my sector, Sasuke. They are loyal."

"It matters not if they are loyal. Just tell them to listen to Suigetsu and rape a few girls."

"…No…" Naruto stated calmly, as Sakura watched a few mobsters looked their way in surprise.

"You Will do it."

"…I will not, Sasuke."

Sasuke leaned against the container and looked away before snapping his fingers. Suddenly, Naruto was knocked forward and flew down to the ground as two crowbars were swung at the back of his kneecaps, splintering his bones and almost breaking them.

Sakura screeched and tried to help him when Sasuke snapped again and two men held Sakura back as Sasuke leaned down to Naruto's new level as Naruto pushed himself back onto his knees.

"Purge…or die…it is as simple as that in my order." Sasuke smirked evilly.

"I'd rather die…" Naruto sneered.

"…Very well…"

Sasuke pulled out his gun and held it to Naruto's chest and unlike last time, pulled the trigger. The hammer of the gun clicked and the bullet shot out of the gun and straight into Naruto's ribcage before splintering through his stomach and out the other side into the carpet behind him.

Sasuke walked away as Naruto's eyes widened and glazed over. Sakura shirked out of the men's grasp and fell forward before crawling on all fours to Naruto who was breathing rapidly but steady.

"Oh, he didn't die from that? Shows how strong he believed in his resolve." Sasuke remarked casually from killing someone. "Sakura, I'll give you twenty seconds to say farewell."

"Naruto, Naruto look at me." Sakura cried as her hands, now bloody from his wound, moved through his hair. Naruto held her hands and looked at her.

"I-…I love you with all my heart."

"With all my heart." Sakura echoed.

"That's enough of that, boys." Sasuke smiled brightly. "Take Naruto for a drive."

"No!" Sakura screamed as four men had to hold her back as three men took Naruto off the floor and out the door. "Naruto! Naruto-Kun! Naruto!"

"Shut up!" Sasuke screamed as he slapped Sakura on the cheek, and Sakura fell limp in the mens' grasp and cried silently. "Your boyfriend is dead, Haruno. And as the daughter of traitors, I know just what to do with you." Sakura's eyes widened and as her legs felt like jelly, she passed out from shock.

* * *

The car made its way through the streets of Konoha, Naruto in the trunk, breathing slowly and erratically. Soon, they pulled into the Konoha forest on the city's outskirt and they grabbed Naruto and pulled him to his feet and had him walk the half mile over to his coffin of dirt.

Naruto knew that he was about to die, and looked for anything to stop that from happening. There was a slight slope that they were going up, and Naruto saw a branch and a root above and below each other. He knew what he had to do.

Naruto walked a little forward, pulling the branch back as he slowed down, drawing no attention from the three men around him as he held it with his chin. Suddenly, Naruto twisted around and reached for the man behind him. They all reacted sluggishly, being new to this, and as the branch slammed back into the three of them, they tripped on the root and tumbled backwards down the slope of the hill.

Naruto's hands wrapped around the gun in the man's side pocket and quickly unlatched the safety and prepared to run. The three boys, no older than himself took out their guns and a knife and moved to kill him. Naruto pulled the trigger twice and the men with guns fell to the ground, their chests riddled with a bullet each. Naruto's guns went awry when the guy who he had taken his gun from jabbed his knife deep into Naruto's leg, and as Naruto fell onto the ground, a small box fell out of his pocket before he reached up and pulled the trigger one last time, ending the life of the third mob member.

Naruto got up and pulled the knife out of his leg and grimaced. He knew what he had to do, but he had to make everything go according to plan. He hoped Sakura held onto his memory, because he couldn't do this if Sakura was loving another man as she had loved him. So with that, Naruto limped off, deeper into the Konoha woods, and out of Konoha for a time to come.

* * *

Sasuke stood outside the parlor turned brothel and grimaced in rage. His men had found three of his men dead in the woods and Naruto was gone. All that they'd found was a box, and when Sasuke opened it, he glowed with unknown before rage. If he wanted her that badly, he would give this to her, and let her believe that he was dead. She'd be more malleable that way to his way, surely.

Sakura was brought outside the brothel, wearing only her underwear as she was changing into her 'role' for the beginning of her new life when Sasuke called for her. Sasuke turned around and handed her a box less than the size of Sakura's small hands, and grimaced.

"This was found on your boyfriend's body. This was his last gift to you. I gift this back to you, Sakura. Take the night off, and go home as you are. You start work tomorrow at four pm."

A beaten and bloody Sakura, with her hair cut as well as bruises all over her skin walked home in her underwear right away and ran straight there before bolting her door in place and running to her bed, before sitting down on it. Slowly, Sakura opened the box which was black, squishy, and had a silver metal band around it. Sakura gasped at the insides of its contents.

It was an engagement ring with an emerald in the center and sakura petals of pinkish silver wrapping around it. The silver band wrapped around Sakura's finger as she slowly took it out of the box and put it on her left hand, on the marriage finger. Sakura looked closely at the sakura petals and noticed writing on each of them that said '_With all my heart.'_

Sakura suddenly remembered back to the Don's last supper with them. The special wine and the Don approving of Naruto's…proposal…To family.

"Family…is Everything." Sakura whispered before she started balling her eyes out at the realization. Naruto was going to propose to her! He had even gotten the Don's approval beforehand and if not for the Don's death, Naruto would have proposed to her right there and then. That was why Naruto had insisted on her wearing her favorite skirt and blouse to the dinner. That was why she had done her hair! That was why Naruto had done every chore for her that day!

Her…Naruto…was dead...Sakura's finger tightened and the ring was a perfect fit. She'd never even told Naruto her ring size. But she made a promise right then…It did not matter that Naruto was dead. She was married now, a married woman. Her love for Naruto surpassed life and death and she would keep the ring on her finger for as long as she still breathed.

"Family was everything."

* * *

**So...Sakura works at the brothel, and that is the darkest that the story will get, next chapter is her tale of working in there, so be warned for next time. Other than that, how did I do?**


	17. Sleep After The Family

**Reviewers;**

**Logan Locke: Never actually seen the Purge, don't want to either. I really just felt like Sasuke, at least when he was under Orochimaru, the scene where behind him are hundreds of dead people, can be reflected as himself purging the land of fire. Just like how he wishes to purge Konohagakure from the shinobi world. I do find it well that I can make a dystopian and anarchy at least in the Uchiha District, but it will not be spreading outside. **

**The parlor in Sasuke's eyes, was the look of the Don's mind, and while Fugaku had order and service as a parlor is, Sasuke's mind is about girls serving others just because and gains the respect and envy of the men as he sees women as not real mob players but housewifes and expanding the population. **

**I'm almost glad you saw how Sakura became a pleasure girl, but remember that she is more of a madam of the brothel, and therefore a high price for her 'time.' She is more on the aspects of taking care of the girls, as you will see in this chapter, and even she is kept out of the loop on some things. You will see the darkness spreading and leveling off before this chapter is done so read on.**

**Duh Bomb: Definitely agree with you on the chapter. **

**Czar Ryno: That one word says a lot, I said the same thing when revising it.**

**Clank2662: Naruto is not dead, he survived the attempt of killing him off, but he must seek help from somewhere other than Konoha, as Sasuke will try again to kill him, and he now has the entire mob to accomplish that. **

**Falcon800: I felt sorry for Ino, mainly because Sasuke has always looked at her as a potential traitor and yet a bombshell, so he keeps her close; though as you can see, she is too terrified to fight back for fear of death and more pain. The cops aren't able to get into the district, simple as that. Think of each district as having a single way in from outside; the cops can't get to the rooftops since the mob controls them. So they are stuck guarding the perimeter. It goes to show how the task force was completely wrong when they moved their operations out of the district.**

**7th Demon: No, this next chapter is the darkest. Trust me, :( I cried. At my own story.**

**D36: Glad you understand the depth to the storyline.**

* * *

**WARNING: READ AUTHOR'S NOTE...SERIOUSLY!**

**AN: Alright you guys, I'll be honest. This next chapter shows Sakura's resolve for herself and the district, but it is the darkest chapter by FAR and if needed, I will take it out of the storyline. I believe it is needed for the last portion of the story, but I can make do without it.**

**That said, you do not, DO NOT, have to read it, and be warned that it is painful. For that sense, I have made it short, and as little as detailed as possible for you. When I put on the warning signs, skip. I will state that if under 18, I don't care if your parents take you to R movies at twelve or that you've read and watched porn, this portion is Not for You. This, being M, is for Adults, not teens nor kids, simple as that.**

**If you understand all this and abide by it, then read on, if not, then I'll see you next week with the next chapter. Thank you.**

**Mob Rule**

**Chapter 17: Sleep After the Family**

* * *

Months went by and things only got worse wherever Sakura looked. The police had all but abandoned the Uchiha district over the past three months. Ambulances were the only government vehicles coming in and even now, they were a rare sight.

Fires in buildings were more common than not, but the purging was finally over after three long months. There simply wasn't enough people willing to voice their opinions to a new Don who would kill you for spitting near him. The raping of girls was still high, but they now had a place where men could have girls for cheap. That was where Sakura was now, in the brothel of the Don.

The brothel Sakura was in was only one of ten but hers saw the most…sex-related events. Sakura was what most could consider the madam of the establishment, but she still had sex like all the other girls. She had special clients who took her weekly, and these were dirty handed high officials of Konoha such as politicians and dirty police officers. Each lieutenant of the mob had willingly and unwillingly now fucked her whether they wanted to or not as an official initiation into the mob. Sakura was truly a girl of the mob as well as a weekly lover.

Compared to Sakura, most other girls had it far worse. Sakura had to fuck maybe one or two guys a day, where as other girls had a daily quota of ten guys a day. Sakura felt for the other girls, and did her best to keep them healthy and comfortable and, though not all their acts were sex, most were.

Sakura remembered Ino and her daily stream of tears. Sasuke was raping her daily, and Ino walked with a clear limp in her legs, and once she got to Sakura's apartment in the middle of the night, or even the day, her legs were shaky and blood fell down her legs with each day that passed. Sakura remembered falling asleep with Ino on her lap three nights ago because Sasuke had opened her up for general fucking on the stage for a public endorsement of the brothel. Ino hadn't been able to get up on her jelly like feet since then and Sakura was still taking care of her back at home.

When Sakura took care of Ino, the blonde haired girl's entire body was cold, and Ino couldn't explain it. The men who fucked her described her as fucking a corpse, having to do all the work. When Sakura was fucked, she was the same as Ino as her mind moved to all her times with Naruto, her dead husband and lover. Even now, Sakura's ring finger showed the ring that he'd been about to give her. It now laid uselessly on her finger, serving only as a sad reminder to what could have been, and Sakura's eyes were constantly glazing over, giving her an inability to sleep since Naruto had died. Sakura had laid in insomnia in her bed and touched herself, imagining the Naruto of yesterday pleasing her and himself throughout the night. The one thing she could do was protect what Sasuke called his 'sex' girls from harm, and that was all she could do. Protect what was left of Naruto's memory; protecting girls from harm.

* * *

**Warning: Starting to get really Mature**

Sakura got into work, if you could call it that, at around eight pm, and moved to the bar to cover Ino's missed duties. She couldn't let Sasuke punish her for any missed shifts. her body was still fragile. Sasuke had already gotten Sakura to have sex with four men yesterday so Sakura was pretty sore from that, and just wanted to get through her shift until two am and leave. Unfortunately, Sakura, being the bar maid, heard and saw everything that was happening around the room. throughout the night.

A couple of Sakura's girls were fingering each other on the stage, as men carelessly whipped out their manhoods and handled them. Sakura heard a girl moaning when men and some women placed things that didn't belong inside of her. And as the time turned to eleven pm, her near naked waitresses, wearing fetishes of schoolgirls, submissive, and whipped beyond belief costumes, kept disappearing into the backroom with two or three men at a time. Sakura didn't blame them, they had a quota of fucking to fill and the more men at a time sadly meant that they got more sleep at night.

At 2 am, the last man left the stalls in the backroom, and Sakura began to pick up all the condoms, from around her sleeping girls. She cleaned the floors around them, and for a few girls, cleaned their bodies from bruises, whip marks, and cuts near their womanhoods. Sakura soon finished and closed each curtain to keep the girls in their own dream worlds for the rest of the night. Sakura picked up all of the girls' used lingerie and costumes and placed them in her laundry basket. The girls never got these cleaned; they still had white substances and blood all over them. Sakura would clean them. She didn't work tomorrow, so she'd stay up and give the girls something to smile at when they woke up at noon.

Sakura moved out of the girl's room and back up the hall to the lounge area and bar, and placed the clothes in the sink and filled it up with water. Sakura took about an hour manually scrubbing the clothes before taking them to the radiator and waited another thirty minutes for them to dry.

All cleaned, Sakura walked back and placed each girl's clothes next to her head before retreating backwards out of the room silently. Sakura closed their door and headed back out to the lounge area of the brothel. Sakura raised her head looking for her coat when she suddenly came face to face with two men…Sasuke's men.

"I'm sorry, we're closed for the night."

"Doesn't matter. We have a job to do." One of the men said as they pushed Sakura off to the side and barreled down the hallway to the girl's quarters.

"Hey! You can't go in there!" Sakura yelled as she ran after them inside the room where some of the girls were stirring from the sudden commotion. Sakura saw the men walked to stalls 4 and 7 and grab the girls roughly out of their stalls, making the girls wake up and scream, waking all the girls up. in the process. Sakura ran up and pushed the girls behind her. "What are you doing here?"

"The Don told us to get rid of some of the girls who aren't cutting it."

"So what? They'll bounce back in a couple days. Leave them alone." Sakura replied with venom in her voice. Girls poked their heads out from their stalls and watched the scene unfold. They looked a bit touched, their manager was actually stepping up for them, did she not know that these men weekly did this? Once she realized that, she'd surely back off. Who would want to rescue and protect a bunch of sluts like them?

"We have our orders."

"And I'm telling you to back off.

"We'll get the Don." One of the men threatened.

"Bring him. I'm sure he'll care."

One of the men left and while he was gone, the other man looked at the girls behind Sakura, making them cringe in fear. After a few minutes, everyone heard the old parlor doors open and multiple feet walking down the hall before the Don, Sasuke, walked into the room and glared at Sakura.

"You were supposed to be gone by now, Sakura."

"I was washing the girls' clothes."Sakura retorted and the girls looked behind them to see their clothes washed and dried. Why would this girl do that for them? Maybe…just maybe, she truly cared about them.

"You aren't required to do that."

"I wanted to, Sasuke. Besides, what right do you have changing my girls? I control them, not you."

"Those two haven't met their quota. Simple as that."

"So you kill them?! Sasuke, that's insane!" Sakura yelled at Sasuke before he backhanded her so hard that she hit the wall near the entrance from the force and fell back to the ground, blood forming from a previous wound on the back of her head.

"You dare yell at your Don and call his ideas insane? I could kill you, you know. Do you know why I don't?" To Sakura's silent pleading to not say it, Sasuke grinned madly. "Because that's exactly what you want, isn't it? To join your beloved Naruto in the afterlife. So I give you these girls to manage and kill them when they fail their quota, to keep You in line. Take the girls."

The boys moved past Sakura's still and shaking form and grabbed at the girl's arms when suddenly they were pulled back and their hands held onto Sakura's shoulders.

"No, you'll let them live tonight and rest."

"Why would I do that?" Sasuke sounded sarcastically.

"Because…I know what you want." Sakura stated and held in her fear-laced voice "…I-I'll fuck men to reach their quota." Sakura spoke and Sasuke's eyes gleamed as he let a content smirk fill his face.

* * *

**WARNING: THIS IS THE POINT TO SKIP!**

"Hmm…Interesting. Fine, but there are conditions, you must be animated. No corpse fucking anymore, you have to moan and climax and take men as they want you. You will act like a slut. It's who you are after all."

"…Okay."

"They owe me a total of thirty fucks together. It had better be done by midnight tonight."

"What?! There's no way I can-"

"Do it!"

Sasuke dragged Sakura to an unused stall and wrapped a chain around her neck before taking out a padlock and locked Sakura in. "

"They must come inside you. No hand jobs like an amateur. You are a slut for today. So Get to it."

And like that, Sasuke left the room, and the two men Sakura had stopped earlier dropped their pants. Sakura gulped before telling them to come forward. As Sakura's lower self began to be whipped, paddled, and thrusted into, the girls heard Sakura's moans throughout the night and knew that she'd never reach past ten fucking times.

That day that Sakura had been having sex was originally a rest day for the girls inside the parlor, and they only had to cater to the sexual acts before sex, going as far as third base, but nothing further. As the girls started to close up for the night, Sakura was finishing up with her twenty ninth and thirtieth man taking her womanhood at the same time.

The girls heard Sakura whimper as she was stretched involuntarily but every time they stopped, she pushed them to continue harder and faster. After ten minutes that seemed like hours, the men climaxed inside Sakura, and pulled out and left the backroom.

The girls dragged the men out and the ten total girls of the brothel ran back to Sakura to see the stall covered in many men's essence as well as Sakura's. Sakura's clothes were ripped open and discarded in a corner and Sakura's body was riddled in fresh welts from belts, deep and shallow cuts, and they watched as the white substance slowly dipped out of Sakura's mouth, ass and womanhood.

* * *

**END WARNING**

The girls moved to touch Sakura when she simply spread her legs, allowing more terrible treatment to be done to her, but the girls simply picked Sakura up by her limbs and undid the chain from around her neck before they dragged her down to the end of their hall where their one bathroom and tub were located.

The girls turned the water on and only got it halfway full before it shut itself off. They had a water limit placed on them and most were used to clean ning themselves off with a bucket system, but this girl took three times what any girls here had ever done in this brothel. She deserved their respect and they showed it as they began to scrub Sakura down while she whispered out the name of her first and only true lover, Naruto.

Sakura felt the girls scrub her down, but her mind was too busy at the moment to thank them. Every man that had taken her today; she was replacing their manhoods, their physiques, their moves, their actions, everything that they did. She was replacing them with Naruto and his smile.

The girls saw Sakura smile lovingly and thought that they'd lost her, as some girls became after catatonic experiences, but as they moved to wake her up from her stupor, she shivered and looked around herself and tried in vain to get up. She barely got her feet underneath her, before crashing back into the tub.

"Calm down, Sakura-Sama," Miki called out, the same girl that had been here when Sasuke had first taken the parlor over. "You're okay."

"….I can't control my legs." Sakura muttered as she had never felt this feeling before, and felt her legs no more but clearly saw them on the other end of the tub.

"Your legs are extremely sensitive. They are trying to numb your pain and so that you don't hurt yourself any more than you already have."

"…I want to go home." Sakura whispered, as tears filled her eyes. Her mental defense was being torn down.

"We're afraid you're stuck here for a few nights. You'll need at least the weekend until you can get out of the tub. Probably till next week to walk without a limp." A girl explained, remembering facing a similar situation but with objects besides men.

"Sakura-Sama, I want to say thank you for saving my life." Miki called out. She was the girl from stall four and had been sick for the last few days.

"N-no pr-pro-problem." Sakura squeaked as she pushed herself beyond her uncapable body and failed once again, the water splashing around her. Tears streamed down her face and the girls helped to wash them away with the water.

"It was a problem. We can help each other; you've proven that to us. You don't realize what you've done, but we know. You protected us."

"…Then can I sleep?" Sakura whimpered, her eyes crying with a happiness that only came at the thought of Naruto.

"Wha-" Miki began before she saw the black rimming Sakura's eyes. "Yes...you can sleep."

"Goodnight then." Sakura called out slowly before passing out. She'd sleep for twenty hours before waking up to the worst pain in between her legs than she'd ever felt in life.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Sakura was passed out in the middle of the night, across the ocean in the early morning, Itachi was handling the allies from across the sea. Drugs were back in business back in Konoha and while Itachi was exiled, he still got his work done. Itachi got the report that he has been ousted by vote of the don's chair by Sasuke. Itachi glared at the memory of his brother with a passion. He even got a letter from Sakura describing the horrible things going on in the Uchiha district and how Sasuke was murdering people and raping girls for no reason.

Itachi felt for Sakura. He, like his father before him had grown up and had dubbed her with a little sister complex. He smiled at Sakura's memory and even at the picture of her hugging her boyfriend that was on his desk. Just as Itachi was thinking about Konoha, his mansion doors burst open and his men, previously from the military of Konoha, pulled a man into the mansion.

"Itachi-Sama, we found this man at the gates. He demanded to talk to you." Itachi looked down and smiled at the roguish looking man before him.

"My my…Naruto Namikaze. How is it that you are alive still?"

"Forget that. You are the true Don. Sasuke needs to be kicked out or die. Will you help me accomplish that?"

"I don't know yet, Namikaze. Why don't you...the police officer, tell me what to do?"

* * *

**And there you have it...**


	18. A Resurgence in the Family

**Reviewers;**

**Mangaka Shuzen: You hit the nail perfectly. Human trafficking is what I meant to portray in the last chapter, and while it is not openly seen in America, there are large public awarenesses in russia, urkraine, and many other places where girls are thought to be less than a man, even though they are what men strive to have one day. For the chapter, I didn't want Sakura to be a druggie because she is stronger than that, but I wanted to show everyone that every modern day hero must sacrifice a part of themselves every time they save someone. It is not meant to be that the enemy simply gives up and walks away; it is not human nature to do so.**

**7th Demon: Good. It happens in real life as well, and most people should feel like throwing up at the mere mention of doing such things.**

**Logan Locke: Human trafficking is a real hazard to civilization, and yet it still goes on. The responses in all honesty were nicer, much nicer than what I was expecting. I expected the usual, 'story sux, mother beep, see ya later,' but everyone was rather mature and that made a huge difference. **

**Proud that I wrote it so well, though the content I will not touch for some time. your reminder on the Kidnapping Arc was good inspiration. It was a great review in total.**

**Czar Ryno: Pretty much what human trafficking is, except worse than that.**

**Duh Bomb: Good rhyme, still felt the sting, but I didn't hurt my wing.**

**Tony Blu: We've talked it out by now and I understand your point rather clearly. Glad to have an honest and well written response from you.**

**D36: I would never allow Sakura to get pregnant in this manner. Too dark for my taste. Just assume that she is on the pill. A pregnant girl in a brothel means less money for Sasuke.**

**Clank2662: He will try at least.**

* * *

**AN: You guys, I cannot express how appreciative I am to have such mature reviewers and ones who have both logical and emotion driven reviews to give to me.**

**I would like to remind everyone of Sakura's dilemma. She is the heroine in this story and in this moment of giving herself up, Sakura was living out Naruto's will, and giving everything she is, her life, her mind, and her body, for the sake of the other girl's lives in exchange. Human trafficking and brothels are places of regret, drugs, and sex. We all try in life to dissuade everyone from doing these things, and we should! If you are the only one in the way of girls being killed or forced sex, would you not defend them and offer yourself up? That is the question you must ask yourself. **

**Mob Rule**

**Chapter 18: A Resurgence in the Family**

* * *

"So...the Don knew who I was the second I started to date Sakura?" Naruto asked with a nervous but calm smile as he accepted a glass of wine from Itachi. Itachi himself sat down next to Naruto in another patio chair that matched his, as they looked out past the cliff side down to the ocean below, listening to the sound of the waves crashing against the cliff below the villa that Itachi lived in six hundred feet below.

"Yeah. A couple years ago, the mob tried to infiltrate the police force. It was a hilarious failure during the cadet course," Itachi pause to chuckled lightly before continuing, "but one of our trainees saw you as top of the class. They had a video of you passing all the courses in a training guide video." Itachi mentioned as his wine, passing a glance to Naruto before Naruto took a sip as well and sighed.

"Stupid media company promising they wouldn't use me in the final production." Naruto grumbled.

"Indeed. And your records showed that you were in service as an officer for a year before you suddenly dropped off the list? Plausible, but my father knew it to be true when Sakura suddenly got nervous after the warehouse incident. You told her then, I suppose?"

"She saw me with my handler. I didn't realize it for a whole week, but after I told her," Naruto paused as if remembering back to those months ago to see Sakura's face smiling back at him. "She somehow still loved me."

"Love is a rare and wonderful thing." Itachi smiled lightly, as if remembering his own true love from years of the past.

"It is." Naruto agreed, before he realized something. "Anyways though, why did he let me get close then if he knew what I was?"

Itachi smiled then and there and looked out towards the sea. "My father and I had an understanding. 'The cleaner you are, the more you can get away with' he used to say. An entire organization that holds an entire city in happy bliss will easily sell drugs and expect people to pay for them as well as keeping quiet about it."

"...I must admit that the ideal does make sense." Naruto said after a few seconds.

"My father knew that you would agree with him."

"What?"

"You may not know this Naruto, but my father knew of you before you actually met my adopted sister. He watched you in high school through various means and saw how you made friends quickly, stated your opinion with conviction, allowed for others to state their opinions, and help them revise their own beliefs. The world is changing he always said, and my father believed he could use you in the mob. Then you disappeared only to reappear as Sakura's boyfriend.

"Even though you're a former police officer, you let the small shipments go, and not just on orders. Taking drugs are people's choices and the government has the right to stop what they 'believe' is wrong. They are entitled to that. There will always be evil in this world, whether by man or mother nature. I'm sure you understand as I do that we'd rather have the police handling an organized but honest mob. That, Naruto is what my father, and now that he is dead, it is what I believe in."

"So...will you help me in my plan?" Naruto tensed.

Itachi took a final sip of his Italian wine and looked back at Naruto with a small smile. "Let's get my title back from my pathetic weasel of a little brother."

* * *

**(Two Weeks Later)**

Two weeks later, Sakura was still working inside the brothel, using her body and doing what she must for the girls, and sadly, the brothel had been gaining in popularity and was expanded to appease more and more patrons. More girls had to be brought in, and the brothel had reached a maximum capacity at twenty five girls. The quota had also been raised from ten to fifteen a day, and girls were breaking down like crazy, earning sprains and bodily harm and in risk of being...'replaced'. But thanks to Sakura's commitment to the girls and the girls' hope restored in their eyes, they had made a pact that, those girls who couldn't keep up on certain days, were given rest by other girls who covered for them. They would be used a lot more, and at times, girls were worried about catching something but luckily, all men were tested at the door beforehand, another one of Sakura's new madam requirements. If she had to give her body to cover the injured girls and for multiple men, she was going to be protected as much as possible.

At the moment however, Sakura was not at the brothel tonight but was walking along the Uchiha border in an extremely low red V-neck dress which went barely past her ass before showing off her legs completely. Black five inch heels were on her feet as she walked to the yearly mob party where all of the mobs 'supposedly' made peace treaties. Sakura smiled a bit. She was still needed by Sasuke, even after so many months had passed.

As much as Sasuke hated to admit it, he needed Sakura badly. Sasuke's power was not so well cemented as he thought it was. It was true that he had a firm grip on the southern district, which was richer than the rest, and he did have the majority of lieutenants and his own men in various power giving positions, cementing his physical power. But where Sakura was concerned, the minority of the council trusted her immensely, as the daughter to the former Don, and as a strong opponent to Sasuke. Her duties though lessened, required her at the brothel at all times and yet the council respected her for still coming to the weekly meetings, even with a rather significant limp in her hips from the five to twenty men that would fuck her beforehand, depending on how well off or sick the girls above them were.

Unlike her happy childhood smile, she now held a powerful aura around herself that made people look up to her and due to her past with the deceased and well respected captain of the western distreict Naruto, had a heavy influence in the western district as well as her own roots in the northern district making a huge amount of half of the Uchiha neighborhood trusting her. Sasuke may be the Don now, but he needed Sakura's voice to make his power of the Uchiha mob complete.

Sakura arrived at the meeting place and found Sasuke with his bodyguards as well as her childhood friend Ino. She had looked better going to these yearly meetings with the old Don; her hair had been kept up and shined brighter, her skin wasn't so sickly and pale as it was now, but she was at least keeping herself fit, even when she spent most nights in Sasuke's bed. There was some rumors and talk among the mob of Sasuke marrying Ino to him, but they wouldn't work at all. Sasuke was at least at the moment too preoccupied with fucking multiple girls to be married, though many married men showed up at the brothels now, so that could change. But Ino, like Sakura, was not very obedient to Sasuke and her own deceased father held a persistent power in the eastern district. However, the appearance of Sakura and Ino around Sasuke solidified his temporary power over the other districts, at least, for now.

Sasuke brought his arm around Sakura's waist, making her want to vomit at the implication that they were simply an escort service and were models for him to use as he saw fit. Sakura looked down to her left hand, where the engagement ring that Naruto had meant to give her was currently found. She was married; it did not matter that the man of her life was dead; she was married to him beyond the physical world, and would continue to love him until the day that Sasuke finally decided to kill her and send her to her deceased lover, because she knew that he only wanted to use her and when she lost her usefulness, she would die, one way or another. So, in everything, Sakura did not fear death as she once did, for her lover was waiting for her.

The Uchiha mob members stepped inside the nightclub on the first floor and the guards that had followed them split up to join the other guards on the ground floor as the three representatives made their way up the spiral staircase to the second floor. As soon as they reached the main area, it was easy to see the other mob bosses and their 'hussies' to be blunt. There was the Mitarashi mob, with a sadistic Anko, the first ever, Doness, known for her torture techniques on actually willing victims due to her techniques causing unbearable pleasure. The Mitarashi held the northern side of Konoha in a behind the doors lock. Nothing got out of that area to put it simply.

Then there were the Aburame clan and the Akimichi who held on to their small areas due to a blood feud with the Hyuuga Mob a few years ago. The Nara Mob had disappeared from arguments and internal disputes, after their next Don had decided to work on the other side of the law.

Sakura was quick to separate herself from the main groups and headed over to the railing which looked over Konoha. The nightclub was disgusting, but the view was terrific. Sakura's eyes looked up to the stars and saw some of them blinking at her, and Sakura just wanted to imagine that it was Naruto sending a message down to her from heaven.

"Hello Sakura." A voice called out behind her.

Sakura twisted her body around to see a more conservative Neji followed by his new wife Tenten. Much had happened in the Hyuuga district. Tenten had gotten pregnant and had a child, and the various mobs had heard and seen her switch to that of a protecting mother more than her old depicted character traits. Neji had in the last two years lost his cousin, the future of the clan, Hinata after she had killed herself due to the loss of her boyfriend Kiba Inuzuka over a year ago. Sakura had thought about doing the same thing, but knew that Naruto wouldn't want her to do that to herself. But the loss of his cousin, though considered a traitor, had finally melted a bit of Neji's iced heart.

"Hello Hyuuga-Sama." Sakura replied solemnly at the Hyuuga Don.

"Sakura, please call me Neji."

"Of course…Neji."

"Listen Sakura, about the last time we met-," Neji began in earnest.

"It was nothing. Sakura smiled sincerely."

I caused you a great injustice… I was angry." Neji whispered a little loudly. Sakura thought that maybe he was angry more at his past than at what Sasuke had done to a family member of his.

"You were different back then." Sakura assured.

"Hell yeah he was," Tenten smirked playfully, "but so was I."

"You've both changed so much." Sakura smiled at them, looking at the both of them together. "That was worth getting pushed out a car for."

"And the boyfriend you got to meet in the hospital as well I'm sure." Tenten smiled, hinting at Naruto's memory and Sakura's face broke.

"…I-I'm afraid he didn't survive the purge." Sakura replied sadly, suddenly wanting to leave this event.

"Oh! I'm sorry." Tenten sounded as a concerned person, unlike a year ago when she wouldn't have cared one bit. Tenten pointed down to Sakura's hand. "I saw the ring."

"Oh? He was going to propose." Sakura retold as tears threatened to spill. "Naruto would have made it wonderful."

"I saw a photo of you two together." Neji explained. "The smile you two shared was just as I saw in Tenten and myself. I am sorry for your loss."

"T-thank you. If I'm not mistaken, you've taken a less bloody path recently since your Uncle's time."

"Time's change." Neji smiled at Sakura. "The world will not stay idle as it has been. I feel like the world of a mob rule will change drastically in the near future."

"How can you be so sure?" Sakura wondered aloud.

"I have a message for you…from Itachi."

"Itachi?" Sakura whispered, stunned to hear the name of her only nice brother. "W-why didn't he tell me himself? A letter or call me-"

"You know as well as I how much a Don can withhold and overhear." Neji smiled sadly. "Itachi is coming back for the title of Don. He needs to know his support is still strong in the council."

"...Tell him that it is strong but is weakening drastically. New faces are appearing and old faces are not returning. If he's going to act, it must be fast."

"I will. Here are instructions for what to do." Neji looked around before shaking hands with Sakura and handed her a note just before he hugged her closer, giving her time to hide it between her breasts. "Good night, Sakura-San."

"Goodnight Don-Sama."

* * *

**One Chapter to go! What will happen?! What is going on?! What is the plan?! Whatever the case, it all ends in the final installment of Mob Rule!**


	19. Family Returned From Heaven

**Reviewers;**

**D36: Thanks, and thank you for reading my story all the way through.**

**Duh Bomb: Look at the end for my new story title. It'll be out shortly.**

**Czar Ryno: Yeah, sadly all good things come to an end. Glad that you think my story is beautifully written, but if you liked this, my next story is coming out soon.**

**7th Demon of Razgriz: I wasn't thinking of those, but Now that you mentioned them, i may have something along those lines in a year when I am done with stories that are already ready for posting, like my next one.**

**Logan Locke: Out of the darkness, the light shines to defeat it. Fugaku, while not an OC, was what i felt was my own character, because the chapters show how his younger self was made by his father, the Don, who was more ruthless, like Sasuke, but as his wife changed him, and even after her passing, it shows his dream of a future mob, and incorporating others into the fold. **

**Her burden is still there, but more hidden, and as with anything, the more often it happens, the more used to it you are, such as going to school. hate it as a student, but now I kind of just go with it. I felt like Sakura's policies, though in the background, create a sense of a shadowed government within the district, with laws that subtly change the world as they know it. The limping to me was required, because sex itself is harsh on the body, not sex and walk away, doesn't happen like that. So i figured an injury or two such as limping and not a 'baby' was the better case.**

* * *

**AN: So...here we are at the brink of the finale to our story. I am glad to show you the workings of my story and how I see the world in a 'neo noir' crime family way. Hopefully you all have enjoyed it as much as I have. Let the finale commence.**

**Mob Rule**

**Chapter 19: Family Returned from Heaven**

* * *

The Uchiha district was dying, and the truth was; Sasuke was not doing anything to stop it. Before the purge, the district had been thriving, but now after nearly five months, the neighborhood's population had dropped to two thirds of the original with little new births in sight due to birth control.

Sickness was rampant everywhere. Single girls out in broad daylight and especially at night were more abused and tortured for no reason than men wanting to get in bed or the alleyways with them, and so the sickness and diseases spread like wildfire across the entirety of the Uchiha district, which was still under quarantine by the Konoha police force at every entrance.

The brothels were the only places where sickness was cured and the people were healthy, but the girls working there experienced physical pains outside their bodies rather than the sicknesses inside them. Drugs had become the normal substance that was needed in life, and there were many that used the drugs to escape the horrors of the district and to a land where nothing made sense.

It was obvious to even the most clueless person that Sasuke was losing control and losing it fast. He was facing much opposition both internal and external. Externally, the other mobs were changing their actions presumably under a guise of something Sasuke knew nothing about and yet were constantly stealing his shipments of drugs before he could even unload them from their crates and warehouses from the docks.

Then there were the internal disputes from Ino, the council of the minority, and now Sakura. Even right now, Sasuke was walking down the parlor' turned brothel's hall to the secret staircase and made his way down to the conference room to attend a meeting that had been made without his approval and was set for tonight, and he had only learned of the meeting this morning. He was not happy to not know what this meeting was about and he make sure that a black ringed bruise found its way around the perpetrator's neck.

Sasuke quickly emerged into the conference room and saw the full council, seventy five men and woman tied deeply into the Uchiha mob, and sitting in front of all of them at the head of the table…was Sakura?!

"What is the meaning of this?!" Sasuke yelled out as he stormed into the room. Due to the vague guidelines to the meeting, guards had been allowed inside the room and were lining the conference room walls and so there were over two hundred members of the mob in this room.

"Glad you could join us, Don-Sama." Sakura chided and mocked as Sasuke's face bristled with anger. "Please have a seat."

"You are sitting in my seat." Sasuke seethed.

"I guess I am." Sakura smiled back happily. She had something up her sleeve. "You were away so I filled in until you got here."

"You're still not out of my seat." Sasuke gritted his teeth and squinted his eyes and flared his nose as he stood next to a sitting Sakura.

"Of course, Don-Sama." Sakura chided once more and stood up from the Don's chair before Sasuke sat down and visibly relaxed.

"So, I assume that it was you, Sakura who called this meeting."

"I did."

"Then get on with the meeting and tell us why we are all here."

"Oh! Well everyone is here because of him." Sakura replied as she pointed behind the table towards the roaring fireplace, which as Sakura spoke, split in half and a secret passageway shown in the darkness before a tall figure appeared in front of the Uchiha crime family, a visage of an older and more confident Sasuke standing with twenty of his own masked men and bodyguards behind him.

"I-Itachi?" Sasuke stuttered, suddenly worried as his mouth grew dry.

"Hello Sasuke." Itachi stated in a neutral voice that gave no emotion towards his younger brother. As for the entire council, they were in shock and awe that another direct member of the Uchiha family was here in Konoha and here in this very room. They were surprised because there had been no word of his arrival and he had simply appeared out of thin air.

They all watched as Itachi's military guard, the best members of the family itself and those with the most experience, masks covering their faces, moved around the room, covering all points of the room and covering the interior district guards as well.

"Why are you here, Itachi?" Sasuke tried to get his confidence and power back behind him. Itachi was walking around the conference table and stopped at the opposing end of the table, a gesture that indicated a vying of power between the crime family members.

"I am here to question your own abilities to lead, Sasuke, and to attain my title of Don once more." Itachi proclaimed as the council became extremely silent, knowing that the atmosphere was ripe for death.

"…You must be joking." Sasuke smirked wildly. "I have everything under control, Itachi. I got the number of votes to replace you, so back off."

"The hell if you have the neighborhood under control, Sasuke." Sakura stepped forward and recalled all of Sasuke's deeds as of late. "You committed yourself to a purge that lasted for a grand total of three months when they are only supposed to last for a day. You have turned places of family and happiness into drug houses and brothels. Your reign has consisted of killing off so many people for so little return, and you are unable to keep control of the family."

"I'll take care of it...and you" Sasuke gritted his teeth in embarrassment, as he whispered the last part to himself. He knew it would be hard, but it was harder than he had expected, but his men were happy. The women just needed to learn their real roles in life.

"You mean like how you handled me?" One of Itachi's guards asked aloud before pulling off his mask to show blond locks and bright blue eyes, the face of Naruto Namikaze, Sakura's supposedly dead fiance.

* * *

Naruto looked to his love and saw her eyes wide, unbelieving at what was before her and glazed over before her eyes focused closer and she began to think of the situation. He had little doubt that she thought that he was a hallucination, a fabrication of her fragile mind. But still, Sakura couldn't take her eyes off of him, as he walked over to her.

"N-N-Na-Nar-N-N-" Sakura stuttered incessantly as she tried to break through this hallucination. She didn't need to be seen looking like a lunatic, not after all she had been through to set this whole operation up on her end for her adoptive father's memory.

The Naruto in her vision crossed in front of her and touched her cheek with the palm of his hand, rubbing slightly. He was warm, the perfect temperature for her to be in complete relaxation and comfort. Her senses were even playing tricks on her. Then, her hallucination kissed her and shattered all thought that Naruto was not really here.

Naruto leaned forward and carefully placed his lips upon Sakura's, pushing his, awaiting for two months, passion into the kiss. Sakura gasped as the feeling was as she remembered it and quickly leaned back and wrapped her arms around her fiance's neck, his body supporting her and letting her know for sure that he wasn't a hallucination for being able to hold her steady.

As the reunited lovers continued their assault on their lips, and became deaf to the world, the rest of the council were once again stunned and surprised. They had been informed that Naruto had been killed by another mob faction. The west side of lieutenants smiled as their captain had returned to them from death itself!

"Excuse me!" Sasuke exclaimed, desiring the attention he so craved.

Naruto growled into Sakura's open mouth where his tongue slowly sucked on her upper teeth, before he backed up and looked directly at Sasuke. "Fuck off." Naruto stated before going back to sucking Sakura's teeth and intertwining his tongue with hers. As they backed up, an **extremely** clear line of saliva showed in the light before it broke and fell onto Sakura's face before she tried to quickly wiped it off .

"Tell them Sasuke. Tell them why." Naruto spoke aloud, stopping Sakura's hand, before wiping the saliva up with his own, his eyes never leaving Sakura's face.

"You expect me to tell them how I handled you? Fuck off."

"Then I will tell them exactly what you did." Naruto glared, playing his game as Sasuke had done to Sakura with the file on her parents. "You had me killed because I wouldn't purge."

To this sudden fact, the western lieutenants suddenly turned their eyes of authoritative power and glared at Sasuke and other members from around the districts began to glare at their supposed Don. To kill anyone was a hard enough thing to ask of a family member and they all knew that some people weren't cut out for it, but to kill a family member just for the purge; that was unforgivable.

"You were a filthy cop." Sasuke stammered, trying to get out of this situation.

"…I was." A collective gasp filled the room as Naruto's secret was out and in full view of everyone. He was a cop? But he was like them! He knew what they did and tried to slowly change them over time rather than sending them to jail? That was different for a cop's image and…they liked this type of cop. They liked Naruto.

"Then I was simply doing what we do to cops."

"What you don't know however is that I had not been a cop for over a year before the purge. The police force saw the good your father was doing and told me to get out of the mob. But I didn't leave, I had made friends and a girl who I couldn't leave behind. I gave my career up, I gave it all up for Sakura-Chan. But cops and the mob can work together. Two sides of the same coin, keeping order and a sign of justice for one's actions."

Suddenly, everyone in the conference room heard the approaching sound of sirens outside the parlor and on the security cameras, they saw three police cars pull up to the doors of the brothel and begin to enter the brothel on the floor above them.

"What have you done?!" Sasuke screamed out.

"You tried to kill me, Sasuke." Naruto spoke calmly. "That was your mistake as the police knew easily who I was and used to be. I simply made the case to my former commander. He reinstated me for just today; therefore, you attempted a murder on an officer. You know what happens to cop killers, don't you? You'll be going to jail for a long time. So Itachi can be the Don once more…the rightful Don."

"Not if I kill you!" Sasuke screamed as he snapped his fingers and most of the guards in the room and some of the lieutenants pulled out guns from their sides and aimed them at Naruto.

"Sasuke, did you really think I would be here without a plan?" Naruto laughed before suddenly, the rest of the guards, Itachi's guards, and most of the council took out their own guns and like a match being lit, gunfire sounded across the room as guards killed members of the council and others on Naruto's side killed the guards. In this confusion, Sasuke moved between his own men and ran up the stairs leading to the roof. Naruto knew that if Sasuke escaped, this blood feud would go on for a long time to come, so he began to run after him.

Suddenly, his sleeve was pulled down and he fell to the floor as a bullet zipped past above him. He landed on the carpet and twisted around to see his fiancée straddling him and holding him down.

"Thanks."

"I can't lose you again, Naruto-Kun." Sakura smiled back at him, still not fully believing her own eyes that her husband was back under her reality.

"I have to go get Sasuke."

"I know. Just come back to me."

"It's a promise," Naruto stated before quickly kissing the love of his life and jumping up to run up the stairs following Sasuke's trail. Sakura kept herself under the table and prepared herself for when the shooting ended to chase after her lover.

Naruto ran up the stairs to the first floor and saw his old teammate Shikamaru in the parlor and knew that Sasuke had not gotten out that way, and moved up the stairs until he reached the door to the roof.

Naruto pushed the door open and jumped out onto the rock covered roof and searched for Sasuke when he saw a shadow move behind an air conditioning unit, and pulled out his gun before slowly moving forward, until he was against the other side of the metal box of the roof.

Naruto charged around the corner, throwing his gun in front of him and came face to face with Sasuke, his own gun out and before him as their eyes both looked down slightly to see their gun arms straight out, giving them three feet of space between them and their guns pushing into the other's chest.

"It's over Sasuke. Give up."

"Never! The Uchiha will rise again! This peace will not last. Not as long as I am around, and next time, you will not stop me!"

"What are you going to do? Actually shoot me yourself this time?" Naruto asked, as the wind picked up all around them.

"You told me that you were reinstated as a cop. You have rules. I will shoot you and then this time, I will send Sakura up to you."

"Just one thing wrong with that, Sasuke." Naruto called.

"And what is that?"

Suddenly, Naruto's gun arm flinched downwards, and Sasuke panicked, letting go of his trigger as Naruto placed a bullet deep into Sasuke's leg. Sasuke fell back against the air conditioning unit and fell to his butt, his gun dropping to the ground before Naruto grabbed it as police officers burst out of the stairwell on the other building and made their way over.

"I wasn't reinstated to my old position. For today, I am a security consultant. Have fun in prison, Sasuke. Itachi will take care of the Uchiha, and Sakura and I will be happy."

* * *

Eight months passed quickly for the couple and for the city of Konoha, and the time between Sasuke's arrest and now were times of peace. Naruto and Sakura were together at last and were told that when they got back, they would act as liaisons between the Uchiha crime family as well as all the crime families that were willing and that of Konoha.

It was funny being liaisons to a now mostly legal crime family. There were still drugs going around, but people took them in moderation and in very safe environments. It wouldn't last in the long run as some people moved to abuse them, but most would not die from the drugs. The most important thing was what the world would remember them by in this timeline and what they retold to their future children and their inheritors of Konoha.

At the moment however, Sakura and Naruto were anywhere but inside Konoha. Sakura wanted to experience and see the world and so they were spending the next few years traveling it for as long as they wanted.

At the moment, they were in the middle of nowhere, on a beach that was not named. Naruto was wet from a recent swim in the water and letting the sun soak into his skin as he leaned back on his elbows.

Naruto looked over at his lover and was tempted to fuck her right here right now and she wasn't making it easy. Sakura had joined him for his swim, but upon returning to the sand had taken off her bikini top and laid on her stomach, and as she was topless, gave him a side view of her perfected body as she hid her face between her arms and tried to let the sun seep into her porcelain skin and try to get a slight tan to give her the shade of her own lover, even though she knew that her family was always as white as they could get, so she had no tan lines, and Naruto groaned as her breasts were one perfect color.

"Sakura?"

"Uh-huh."

"Will you look at me for a second?"

Sakura turned on her side, her breasts covered in sand and struck a sexy side view pose for her lover as she looked into Naruto's eyes and saw that he had a serious question to ask. "What is it?"

"The mood just seems right."

"The mood? What are you getting at?" Sakura smiled. Her fox was so intriguing at the most random of times.

"We've been through so much together, and I'd like us to go through something else altogether. I know that you already have the ring on your finger, but I feel obligated to ask. Sakura Haruno, will you be my bride?"

The sea pounded and as Naruto watched, Sakura's free hand slipped to her bikini bottoms and pulled the string, letting the sheer fabric fall away and giving him a clear view of her womanhood, without sand to hide it from him.

"Of course, Naruto-Kun. But as a preview, I want to see what you can do to me during our honeymoon."

"Here on the beach?"

"I don't see anyone around."

"Then I will take you **Exactly** how I will during a honeymoon."

Naruto got on top of Sakura and they kissed briefly and smiled into the other's mouth, parting slightly to do so.

"Make me scream your name to the heavens, Naruto-Kun."

Naruto laughed a little. "I've been to heaven, Sakura-Chan, and I've fallen back down to show my love for an angel. The angel that stole my heart."

"Then steal mine, and I will love you for the rest of our lives and for eternity, for our love is eternal, and I am yours forever."

"Amen."

* * *

**AN: I want to thank all of my reviewers for their support and their ideals over the course of this story. I am proud that my writings bring about experiences that cause feelings to be roused and convictions to be sought out.**

**In the end, Mob Rule is not about power, as the mob commanded when they actually existed, but instead, it is working within the system for there will always be good and evil and nothing is black and white, but rather everything is a shade of gray. That is what this story was about and I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**STAY TUNED FOR MY NEXT STORY, APPEARING IN 1-2 WEEKS. TITLE: TONE AND STROKE! **

**FEEL FREE TO PM ME WITH YOUR GUESSES AS TO WHAT IT COULD BE ABOUT AND IF YOU ARE RIGHT, THEN I WILL CONGRATULATE YOU!**

**TIMBERWOLFE FOR THE LAST TIME ON MOB RULE...SIGNING OFF! HOWL!**


End file.
